The Story Book
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: One-to-Two-Shots of Brittana based on the suggestions that were submitted under the story "Drop Box". Done to the best of my ability with the given prompts.
1. Family Values

**Prompt Idea From: D LO Snix**

This school year had been going by extremely fast, too fast if you ask one Santana Lopez. It was unbearable that it was over

Santana is a 16 year old sophomore, well, now junior, at William Mckinley High School. She's on the cheerios and has been since her freshman year. She participated in the cheerios for the vigorous exercise and the popularity that came along with it. Although, she hated almost everybody on the squad, she preferred them over the rest of the scum in this school. Everybody in this school seemed to have such low standards for themselves that it was absolutely repulsive to the young Latina. That emotion stemmed in the looks that she would give the students and even the faculty. She had a severely pointed glare that she used on just about everybody, everybody but Brittany Pierce.

Brittany Pierce was a 19 year old senior at William McKinley High School who had just graduated and was now on the verge of moving out of state for college. She was the head cheerleader, and the top of the pyramid. Brittany Pierce was one of the best things about WMHS...Well, according to Santana she was. The blonde was nice to everybody and nobody denied the bubbly blonde a smile when they'd lay their eyes on her. Brittany was friends with almost everybody in the school, hell, even some of the teachers loved running into her outside of the hallways. Brittany was just the person who lots of people wanted to know for one reason or another; while the blonde was definitely an open book, none of them had known her quite as well as Santana did.

Santana and Brittany's families have known each other since they were their childrens ages.

Susan Pierce and Anotonio Lopez have been friends since elementary school and the spouses got involved once they entered high school. Gloria Lopez and Antonio are high school sweethearts; because of that, Antonio had introduced Susan and Gloria in the high hopes of them becoming long term friends as well. In a ball of luck, it had managed to happen. After graduation, they had all stayed in touch with one another and about 4 years later, Adam Pierce had joined the picture. He and Antonio had gotten along immediately and everything was perfect.

The two couples ended up moving together to Lima Ohio and found two houses that were right next to each other. They believed that moving close would help secure their friendship so that it wouldn't drift away. They were right.

A few years after they moved into their homes, Susan had gotten pregnant with Brittany. When Brittany was three years old, almost four, Gloria and Antonio had Santana. And a few years after Santana was Brittany's younger brother William.

Their kids had the privilege to grow up with each other thanks to the weekly family dinners that the Pierce's and Lopez's insisted upon. It was how they stood close when they were younger and they thought that it would help make sure that their children had the same relationships as they did with each other.

It worked. More than they would have ever thought.

Santana and Brittany grew from the infants that they were together, to being seven and four and making mud pies together when it rained.

At ages seven and ten, they played barbies together; they even made their own clothing for said barbies out of paper towel and toilet paper, refusing to use the already pre-made clothing for the dolls.

At ages ten and thirteen, Brittany introduced Santana to make-up, which could possibly be the route of Santana's obsession with vanilla icing flavored lip gloss. It was the only flavor that Brittany allowed when she let Santana do her make-up.

Ages thirteen and sixteen got a little difficult considering Brittany was at the age where she didn't want to do all of the "stupid" things that her parents wanted, she loved them, but she wanted to hang-out with her friends. She was also involved with Sue Sylvesters intense Cheerio workouts that seemed to never end, ultimately leaving little time for Santana considering Brittany's friends didn't want a "dweeb pre-teen" hanging around them because it would mess with their "popularity". Considering Brittany's lack of time for Santana due to other obligations, Santana began talking with other people. In this spectrum of free time, Santana began to discover herself more. She began dating the boys at her school and even some of the younger boys at Brittany's school. She began to learn what she liked and what she didn't want to be around. Around this time is when Brittany began to use the family dinners to her advantage, starting with taking Santana up to her bedroom so that they could talk about all of the things going on in their worlds that they've been missing out on. It's when they really began to develop a friendship on a deeper level considering Santana's mind was developing to get ready for deeper conversations. Everything at their ages now stems back to these beginning stages of their more concrete friendship.

At ages sixteen and nineteen, things began getting more serious. The girls hung around more considering they were both on the Cheerios, so they had the hectic workouts and competitions and the bus rides together, but also, since Santana was older and she was an outstanding member of the cheerios, nobody frowned upon any person who was able to catch the Latina's attention and not get their head bitten off for it. Along with hanging out in school, during practice and outside of school 90% of the time, they also got to spend their family dinners together every sunday. They've continued the same tradition of spending the time before and after in Brittany's room, and sometimes Santana's depending on where the dinner was being held. Some of the nights ended up leading to impromptu sleepovers, which both parties were ecstatic for. Those late nights covered some hard hitting topics; there were times where they talked about the meaning of life, why certain things happened the way that they did, what their dreams were, how different their lives would be without each other (Santana particularly hated those conversations because she never wanted to picture a life without Brittany); the conversations that they shared in those rooms are what began to shape their lives. There was one conversation that they had over the years that taught Santana that she wasn't alone with what she was feeling inside.

One night, at around one in the morning, a sixteen year old Santana and a nineteen year old Brittany were sitting in a comfortable silence cuddled in Brittany's bed, because that was fine with them being cuddle up together, no biggie...right?

Santana had been lying on her back while staring at the glowing stars that were stuck to the light blue ceilings in Brittany's room. While Santana would never admit to it, it was one of her favorite things about Brittany's room because it always managed to relax her. Especially in moments where she was feeling content, yet extremely nervous.

Brittany was the one who broke the silence, "Hey San?"

"Yeah B?" Santana asked while running her fingers through the hair on the blondes head.

"I don't know how to ask this." Brittany said lifting her head from Santana's chest and staring into big brown eyes the best she could with only the moonlight to guide her vision.

Santana looked at the blonde confused for a moment before rubbing her arm in what she thought was a comforting gesture, however, that gesture would have been a little too intimate to the blonde if it were coming from anybody else but Santana. Brittany smiled softly before lying her head back down on Santana's heartbeat and playing with the Latina's fingers while caught in a daze.

"I, um. Have you ever…" She began before quickly stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"It's okay Brit-Brit, you can ask me anything. You know this." Santana responded softly while continuing to rub up and down the pale arm.

"Have you ever thought about girls, the way that you're supposed to be about guys?" Brittany asked, immediately noticing how quickly Santana's heart began beating. She tried to sooth the younger girl by tracing small patterns on the palm of her hand.

"Uh," Santana began. It seemed to be the only coherent thought that she could bare herself to mutter out while in her head all she could think is, _I have. And those thoughts revolved around you._

"Cause I have." Brittany added on knowing that Santana was struggling to add anything to the conversation. "I know a lot of people probably don't like it, but I've had them for a while now."

"Does anybody else know?" Santana asked dumbly, not able to think of anything else to keep the conversation going.

"I'm not sure. But, it's okay if they do." Brittany began, "I know that who I love is who I'll love and that's okay with me." She finished glancing up at Santana.

Santana took in a deep, shaky breath and looked at the blonde softly; this was going to be her moment. This was going to be her moment to finally tell Brittany what had been on her mind since she first dated those stupid and disgusting boys back in middle school; she was attracted to Brittany.

"Brit, I-" Santana started before she was rudely interrupted by Brittany's younger brother barrelling into the bedroom screaming. Santana glared at the ten year old harshly before Brittany quickly sat up, leaving Santana's chest as cold on the outside as it was in from the current situation.

"What's going on Will?" Brittany asked, utterly confused by the sudden break in by the young boy. He normally knew to knock if Brittany was in here with Santana; it didn't matter with anybody else, but it always applied with the Latina.

"Felix!" William barely managed to pant out while pointing his bright orange nerf gun out the door.

Santana looked at the young boy with a glare fixed on her face and her arms crossed tightly. Brittany, on the other hand, was bent down to be eye level with the young boy. "What about Felix?" Brittany asked utterly panicked about what could have happened to the young boy to cause her brother to come running in her room at such an ungodly hour.

"Come on!" He yelled while grabbing Brittany's arm and trying to drag her out of the room. Brittany snatched Santana's hand and dragged her out of the door to the bedroom to see what had happened to the other ten year old. When Brittany ran down the corner of the bottom of the stairs with Santana right behind her, she was hit.

Felix and William had planned a sabotage attack and began pelting both girls with the styrofoam nerf bullets. Brittany's worried expression soon fizzled away and was replaced by one filled with relief, and she laughed at the whole situation that was taking place.

Santana, however, was not amused. She was finally going to open herself up completely to the blonde and William and fucking Felix had to ruin that for her. She hated Felix before this incident because even though he was only ten, he was constantly hitting on Brittany and herself and it didn't make her the least bit happy or flattered, it just pissed her off. This little incident, just made the hate for the young boy grow even larger for the fact that the two boys were supposed to be sleeping over 4 hours ago.

While Brittany continued laughing, Santana sighed to herself and went to go up the stairs. She knew that Brittany's parents leaving her and Brittany in charge of two unruly 10 year olds wasn't going to make her happy. Right before she rounded the corner to the stairs, Brittany gently grabbed her arm and looked at her with a pout, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I think I'm going to lay down B, I have a headache." Santana quickly lied thinking that Brittany wouldn't notice.

But she did. She always did.

The blonde gave Santana a pointed look to let her know that she knew that she was lying, she was able to hear the disappointment in the younger girls voice which caused her to frown slightly, but she knew not to push her. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

Santana simply nodded and trotted up to the bedroom and laid down. She sighed heavily and once she heard the noise down stairs pick up, she screamed softly into the pillow that was resting by her face.

About two hours later is when she finally felt Brittany crawl into the bed behind her and softly wrap her arm around her torso. She smiled softly to herself, careful to not mess up her own breathing and let the other girl know that she was awake.

The next day the conversation wasn't brought up again. Actually, for the next few months.

It was the last full family dinner that would be tolerable for Santana. It was Brittany's last one. The blonde had been accepted into MIT and was going to be moving to Boston officially tomorrow. Tonight was the last time that she would be in Lima, and it was absolutely nerve wracking for Santana. Tonight was going to be the night that she had to go for it.

Santana had opted to stay the night with Brittany so that she could go with them to drop the blonde off at the airport in the morning. She needed to talk to Brittany and she needed to know what the answer would be before the blonde left for good.

The two were lying in Brittany's bed with Santana's head on Brittany's chest and the strong creamy arms wrapped around her holding her close. They were both relaxing under the glow of the moonlight, simply listening to the other one breathe. It was their safe place, but that would all be different tomorrow. Everything would be different tomorrow.

"Hey Brit-Brit?" Santana questioned softly.

"Yeah San?" The blonde questioned while stroking the Latina's arm with her thumb.

_I think I might love you._

"I-uh, I'm really going to miss you when you leave tomorrow." Santana said sadly instead, it wasn't a lie.

"I'm going to miss you too." Brittany responded softly, obviously sad at the sudden realization that what was happening wasn't going to be an everyday occurrence anymore. She was leaving, and Santana couldn't come with her.

Santana sighed and took a deep breath. _Why is this so hard for me to tell her?_ Santana berated herself before she came to the realization that the moment she was in, it was perfect and if Brittany didn't feel the same, it would ruin it and things would become extremely awkward.

"Night San." Brittany said kissing the top of the Latina's head while receiving a "sweet dreams Brit-Brit." in return.

That night, Santana didn't sleep much because she was trying to figure out what she should say to the blonde. She was trying to word it perfectly without ruining their friendship, she admired the blonde and she looked up to her. Brittany was what Santana sometimes wished she could be; nice, gentle and caring. Brittany was the only person in her life that she knew like that and the only person she's ever felt something for on a more than friends basis, she couldn't lose that.

The next morning seemed to move very quickly. Too quickly.

Everybody in the house woke up at 6 AM, except for Santana who was already up and enjoying the sounds of Brittany breathing since she wouldn't be able to listen to it for a long time. She softly woke Brittany up in her usual way of trailing her fingertips around the back of the blondes ear, causing her to stir and look up at her with a smile.

They all got up this early to get dressed and be able to enjoy one last meal together. Brittany's flight was leaving at 10, but they wanted to spend some extra time together. After eating together and spending some time together in the livingroom, Santana and Brittany were upstairs in Brittany's room, talking about anything that they could before they'd have to leave.

It wasn't until they got to the airport that Santana finally realized that it was now, or never.

She and Brittany were seated in the corner of the waiting area, waiting for Brittany's flight to be called. That's when Santana finally made her move.

"Hey Brit-Brit." Santana said softly while looking up to the blonde.

"Yes Sanny?" Brittany asked while playing with something in her coat pocket.

"I, uh, I have something to tell you. It's important." Santana said, trying to sound more confident than she was but utterly failing.

Brittany turned to the Latina with a small smile on her face and giving her her undivided attention.

"B, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. But, I've never been able to find the right words, but, it seems like this is going to be my last chance." Santana said with a sad smile.

Brittany watched on with a small pout gracing her features as she watched Santana struggle with something that was obviously hurting her. She placed her hand on her knee to get her to continue and she softly nodded her head, letting her know that she was listening.

Santana took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say this." She paused, "I've known you all my life Brittany. I've always looked up to you. You were what I always hoped that I could be; you're smart, you're always nice to people and you don't have a mean bone in your body. You accept anything and everything without a second thought because to you peoples quirks and issues don't mean anything to you as long as they're nice to you. You're the purest person that I had ever met and I know that I will never meet anybody better than you-"

"Flight 461 to Boston is now boarding."

"Fuck." Santana muttered to herself.

Brittany, however, didn't get up. She stayed seated watching Santana, waiting for her to finish. Santana quickly took notice of that and cut her speech short.

"What I'm trying to say B, is, I _really _like you Brittany. I've really liked you for as long as I remember and it took me a while to accept that I was falling in lo-that I was falling in _like_ with my best friend and my role model that I didn't know how to tell you." Santana finished looking at her lap, not wanting to see the older girls reaction.

Brittany frowned softly and tilted Santana's head up so that she could look into her eyes. "Finally." She sighed softly.

Santana looked up at her confused.

"San, I like you too. I have for a while but I never brought anything up because of our age difference. People said that it was inappropriate because since you're so young you'd just fall into what I was saying because I was older and you would think that it was what you're supposed to do." Brittany finished.

Santana looked at Brittany dumbfounded, continuously asking herself why she didn't just do this before. Why she couldn't just stop being a big baby and just tell her how she felt. She let go the breath that she was holding in and smiled brightly at Brittany's words.

"But-" Brittany began.

"Flight 461 to Boston, last boarding call."

"I have to go." Brittany said softly while standing up and bringing Santana into a hug.

"Please don't." Santana pleaded with sad eyes locked on Brittany.

"Look, I got this for you. But I never knew when to give it to you." Brittany said, pulling her hand out of her pocket and opening the fist to a small golden necklace with a safety pin on it. "I figure that now is as good a time as ever. I have one too. Safety pins are used for keeping things together, so if you always wear yours and I wear mine, then, we'll be together." Brittany finished with a smile.

Santana accepted the necklace with a smile before giving Brittany another hug. During the hug, Santana whispered in Brittany's ear softly, "I'll make you fall in love with me some day, I promise." She ended the hug by giving the blonde a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds longer than just a friend should have.

Brittany immediately ran off towards the boarding area while Santana immediately locked the necklace around her neck while watching the blonde hair fade into the sea of people. "I love you B." She said softly before she turned around and left the airport.

The next two years of high school were going to suck.

/

**7 Years Later…**

It was July 3rd and the sun was beating down hard. Brittany had been back in Lima for about three weeks. The main reason that she came back was to watch her younger brother, William, graduate from William McKinley High School. It was a proud big sister moment for her and when he asked her to stay for the fourth of July, she just couldn't refuse. She loved staying with her parents, she hasn't gotten to see them much since she moved out of Lima after she graduated. She tried to come back for the holidays but sometimes her schedule just didn't allow it and other times, the weather wasn't cooperating. It was difficult, but it was nice to see them.

The first time that she came back and was able to attend one of the family dinners with the Lopezes (that indeed still took place) she looked forward to seeing Santana. However, Santana began showing up less and less to the dinners after Brittany had left, claiming she had other things to do for other important projects and such that she was working on. Her parents, they allowed it; they knew she had big dreams and if she needed to skip out on some dinners to accomplish them, then so be it. She still made sure that she went to some of them and she always went over to the Pierce's house to help William with his homework or Mrs. Pierce with her garden.

The relationship dynamics still stayed consistent.

Another time that Brittany came back and was excited to see Santana for the first time in years was after Santana's graduation. She was pumped to see the Latina; she was upset that they haven't talked since the end of Santana's junior year and she wanted to make up for that.

But it never ended up turning out that way.

The last family dinner that the full Lopez family attended was the Sunday before Santana's graduation. She left two days after she received her diploma. But nobody ever told Brittany that Santana left two days before she landed in Lima.

She had to find out on her own.

Which, that really wasn't the best scenario. It left for a very solemn and quiet Brittany throughout dinner. She ended up giving up on her hope of seeing Santana again because every time she came, the latina was never present, having just left a few days prior.

So this time around, it was time for Brittany to enjoy her family's company. Her brother had wanted his celebration dinner on the fourth because that way he would be able to light a bunch of fireworks, so that's exactly what was happening.

Since it was still only the third, however, Brittany decided that she was going to explore Lima again like how she used to when she was a teenager: going on a jog.

Waking up at 6:30 in the morning, she quickly threw on a pair of electric pink running shorts along with a rainbow unicorn sports bra that she's had since she was 15. She threw on her Nike Zoom Fly running shoes and got ready to leave. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and put on her arm band to hold her phone so she could listen to her music and left a quick note on the freezer for her mom letting her know that she would be back soon.

Brittany had been running for about a half an hour when she finally reached WMHS. She was taking the usual route that her and Santana took as teenagers. It brought a sense of familiarity and it made her smile inside at the nostalgia that she would get from the specific route.

Closing her eyes and picking up the pace, not even 3 meters later, she slammed into another person.

Cradling her chest in her hands from the hard impact, she slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she was met with the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. She couldn't have been anymore than 23 years old. She was perfect, and she was completely enticing.

The other woman had obviously just been on a run; Brittany knew this because they both collided into each other and not only that but from the womans outfit.

She was wearing a black and white adidas sports bra with black and white running shorts complete with a pair of adidas adizero ambition spikes. The lack of clothing left quite a view for the blonde, and she couldn't seem to stop staring, especially because things felt like they were going in slow motion. Brittany watched one specific bead of sweat trail from the Latina's hairline, down her face and around the contours of her lips down to the valley of her breasts. A different spec of sweat outlined the already very visible abs that were on full display due to the lack of shirt. Her skin was glistening; as cliche as it sounds, the Latina's skin was a perfect shade of caramel. For whatever reason, in Brittany's mind, she associated the Latina's glistening skin with a fresh caramel apple and it made her mouth water wondering how tasty the skin would be in comparison to the apple that popped into her mind.

"Owwww," was the groan that broke Brittany out of her trance of eye-raping this young woman. She finally took in the full appearance of the other woman. Her face was blocked by not only the thick curly hair wrapped in a ponytail that was dangling in front of her face, but also by the hand that was cradling her own forehead.

That's when it clicked in Brittany's mind.

The latina cradling her head must have ran face first into Brittany's clavicle bone without realizing there was another person in front of her. The blonde quickly rolled over to reach the latina and put her hand on the other woman's knee, causing her to look up immediately.

When she did, their eyes locked. Brittany found herself lost in bright brown eyes that seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. The same effect must have been taking place within the other girls mind as well, because neither of them were able to form any words.

The noise of a car passing by is what caught their attention, drawing it away from each other.

"I, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trample you." Brittany said softly while extending her hand to help the smaller girl up.

Santana wanted to glare at the woman, she wanted to yell at her and scream at her, but for some reason she couldn't. She couldn't help but find herself looking at the other woman with admiration and soft eyes, quickly accepting the hand to be pulled up.

"It's fine, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." Santana said with a soft chuckle and shake of her head.

"No, really, it's my fault." Brittany said with a soft smile, not willing to let this beautiful woman take the blame, "I shouldn't have been running with my eyes closed."

Santana paused for a moment and looked at the blonde in shock, "You were running with your eyes closed?" She finally asked with a laugh.

Brittany softly nodded her head. "Yepp." She laughed along with the Latina.

Once the laughter died down, Brittany decided that it was her time to make a move. "So, you should let me buy you a drink. You look a little dehydrated." Brittany began with a small smirk at the bullshit excuse, she knew the other woman saw right through it, "I mean, if your boyfriend doesn't mind."

Santana smiled brightly at the not-so-subtle statement to find out if she was single and shook her head, glancing at the floor before looking into blue eyes with a sigh. "I'm sure my _girlfriend_ would mind," Santana began watching the blondes smile immediately disappear, "if I had one." She finished with a smirk at watching the blondes face light up with excitement.

"The Lima Bean?" Brittany asked while jutting her head towards the direction of the small shop.

Santana simply nodded and followed the blonde where they walked in a comfortable silence with smiles on their faces like school children. They were amazed with how comfortable they both were with each other right off the bat.

Once they got into Bean, they ordered their drinks, which just turned out to be two of the largest bottles of water that the shop had to offer. When Santana reached forward to pay for her drink, Brittany swatted it away and paid for everything, instructing the barista to keep the 7$ of change. She guided the brunette to the back booth that she normally would sit at every morning with Santana and smiled at her while she took a sip from her water bottle.

"So, what brings a beautiful girl like you to such a boring place like Lima? I don't think I've ever slammed into you before on my morning runs, I think I would remember those eyes." Santana questioned while swirling her water bottle.

Brittany smiled at the flattering questions and looked at the table before answering, "My little brother just graduated and we're having a family dinner for him. I was summoned upon request to be present."

"That's sweet, means your brother obviously likes you." Santana started with a smirk, "I can see why."

"You don't even know me." Brittany blushed.

"Well, then maybe you should let me." Santana stated while twirling her hair on her fingers and looking at the blonde flirtaciously.

"I think I might take you up on that offer." Brittany responded softly. "I have a feeling you're not from around here either, where are you from?"

"Well, I did grow up around this area. But I live in New York now, it's a big change." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked with surprise in her voice, "Me too."

"Used to live here or live in New York?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Both." Brittany responded learning forward.

"No way." Santana started before leaning back in her chair and looking into Brittany's eyes, "You'd think I would remember those eyes." She finished softly with her arms across her chest causing Brittany to blush.

"Well-" Brittany started before her phone rang. She sighed and took off her arm band, "I'm sorry. I think I have to take this."

Brittany quickly took out her phone and answered the call, it was her mother. Her mother began talking her ear off while Santana sat across the table with an amused look on her face, just studying her mannerisms. About 6 minutes into the phone call, Santana got a text and she abruptly got up. She mouthed that there was an emergency and she pointed to the door quickly before mouthing sorry and running out.

The girl got out of the store before Brittany's mother stopped talking after Brittany kept telling her mom to hold on, she ran out of the coffee shop and out the door looking for the Latina but saw no sight of her. She sighed softly while running her fingers through her hair, "I didn't even get your name."

The rest of the day for Brittany was focused on the beautiful Latina that she caused skinned knees. She couldn't think of anything, but that one girl. Her mom had tried talking to her multiple times to get her opinions on different things but all the response that she got from the younger blonde was a simple nod of the head and "yeah, that sounds great" mumbled. Susan eventually gave up on trying to talk to her daughter who seemed to be spacing out after her run.

At around ten o'clock that night is when Brittany finally mumbled something that her mother understood, "I didn't even get her name." She heard before the young blonde face palmed herself.

"Who's name sweetheart?" Susan asked her daughter, placing a cup of gingerale in front of her.

"This really pretty girl, I ran into her today. I literally ran into her mom, and I think I caused a bruise on her forehead...But, she ran off after I bought her a drink and I didn't even get her name." Brittany sighed.

"Why don't you go running tomorrow around the same time and see if you run into her?" Susan suggested, earning the first real smile from her daughter since she's got home this morning.

"That's a great idea mom." Brittany said jumping out. "It'll give me another chance to see her body again too." Brittany added before realizing she was speaking out loud.

Susan shook her head softly and said goodnight to her daughter before heading up herself knowing that she was going to need a full nights sleep for the dinner that they were going to have tomorrow.

/

The next morning, Brittany woke up at the same time, got dressed in a similar outfit and was soon out of her house. She stopped and took a break in the front of WMHS in hopes of seeing the mystery girl again. That short break soon turned into two hours of waiting and when nobody showed up at around 9 o'clock, Brittany finally took the long walk back to her house with her shoulders slumped down and a small pout on her face. When she got home and her mother saw the look on her daughters face, she frowned strongly, before stating more than asking if she had saw the other woman.

The rest of the day was spent in a gloomy mood for the blonde. She didn't understand why the girl wasn't out running. It seemed like it would have been an everyday occurrence for her, but then again, nobody ever gets anywhere from making assumptions.

The day continued to go by slowly and by the time that it was 7 and finally time for the dinner, Brittany wasn't exactly up for it. She knew that the Lopezes had already made their way over and they were down stairs talking with each other, but Brittany couldn't bring herself to come down and enjoy herself when she was still very upset about not seeing the brunette again.

She told William that she promised that she would be down before dinner officially started, but she just needed to find the energy to smile and be happy in the presence of the others. She loved the Lopezes and she hated when she was sad around them because they would get sad too, but she just couldn't figure out how to get out of bed and bring herself down stairs. She didn't understand why the girl was affecting her so much either; she was just a girl. Girls are dime a dozen, after all, there are more girls than boys in the world so….

William was the first one to come up the steps and tell Brittany that dinner was starting soon. But she didn't make her way down. About a half an hour later was when there was another knock on her door.

"Go away, start dinner without me. I'll be there soon." Brittany yelled at the door.

"Brittany, open the door." The voice from the other side called out.

"No." Brittany responded stubbornly.

The door soon opened revealing a woman standing with her arms crossed, Brittany, however, didn't see the image because she was lying on her bed with her face in her pillows. Santana sat on the bed and looked at the woman and chuckled softly. She didn't say much else before lying on the bed next to the blonde.

She stared at the stars on the ceiling and took a deep breath. She then rolled on her side to stare at the blondes head. She made her usual routine that she did over the years to wake the blonde up. She softly moved the hair away from Brittany's ear and took a deep breath, it was nostalgic considering it hasn't happened in over 7 years, she then softly trailed her fingers around Brittany's ear to the expanse of the blondes neck. She did it for a few minutes before she got a reaction from the other girl.

"Santana?" She mumbled softly into the pillow.

Suddenly the chuckle that seemed distinctly familiar but unfamiliar, brought back thousands of memories causing the blonde to move her head so fast that it was a surprise that she didn't get whiplash.

She looked at the Latina and they were both in a state of shock.

Santana's eyes softened as she looked at the older woman, "B?" She questioned with surprise in her voice.

Brittany sat up immediately and traced the outlines of the Latina's features. "It's really you." She whispered, "you're the mystery girl that's been clouding my mind."

"What?" Santana looked at the blonde confused, a smile still etched on her features.

"Yesterday, you ran out without saying anything. I was confused and you never told me your name. You just said you had to go, well, you mouthed it. And then you weren't on a run this morning, I waited for like two hours." Brittany clarified.

"Oh, that was because my mom texted me something important." Santana said looking at the blonde and then began laughing to herself at the irony of the situation.

"What was it?" Brittany asked shocked.

"She texted me and told me that you came home." Santana said looking into light baby blues.

"What?" Brittany asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, kinda ironic isn't it? I ran out on you just to see you." Santana laughed to herself. "I wasn't on the run this morning because my mom says that normally you come over and talk for a while so I was waiting to see if you'd be there. And I didn't want to see you being all sweaty, so, I skipped my run."

"Coincident." Brittany laughed while rubbing Santana's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"It is. God, I can't believe that it was you. I knew I've seen those eyes before," Santana said while gazing into said eyes, "How did I not notice?"

Brittany smiled, "don't blame yourself, I didn't notice either. I just knew that I was comfortable with you from the second I clashed into you."

Brittany then rubbed her hand over where a mark should have been on her forehead.

"There's cover-up on it, left a nasty bruise." Santana chuckled while rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry." Brittany said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Santana said running her hands over Brittany's jaw.

"I can't believe you're here," Brittany said in awe, "why are you here?"

"Well, I tutor Will over skype sometimes and he wanted me to be at his dinner since he came to mine." Santana responded.

"I'm glad you're back." Brittany said.

After a few more silent moments, the girls got up and walked down to dinner hand in hand. The families both smiled happily at each other knowing that their girls were finally going to get together. They all enjoyed dinner having light conversations and fun moments. They reminisced about almost everything that had happened. Both of the girls talked about their lives and what was going on in their lives at the moment.

They had big things.

They talked about what Will was going to be doing and where he was going to college. They talked about how he was excited to be moving to New York to follow his sister and about all of the different things he thought that they would be doing together.

By the end of the night, they were setting off tons of fireworks.

Santana and Brittany were sitting under the fireworks while watching them go off. They were basking in the feeling of being together after seven years. It was perfect. The fireworks that were going off were right over head and it made everything more magical than it already was.

Santana got Brittany's attention by softly turning the blondes head to face her, "Hey Brit-Brit."

"Yeah San?" Brittany responded while glancing back at the fireworks for a moment.

"Remember what we talked about before you left for Boston?" Santana questioned shyly. Brittany simply nodded her head.

"Well, that promise starts now." Santana responded before leaning forward and softly pecking the blonde on the lips. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana back to her by the back of her neck and when she did, she felt something. A cold metal against her fingertips, the metal turned out to be the gold necklace that she handed Santana at the airport all those years ago.

She smiled hard at that realization before pecking Santana once more, "I'm looking forward to it."


	2. The Answer Is No

**Prompt From: Desperste**

Brittany was sitting in the living room of hers and Santana's small shoebox NYC apartment waiting for the Latina to join her. Moments later, Santana walked into the living room with two piping hot cups of hot chocolate complete with tons of marshmallows, whip cream, sprinkles and caramel drizzle in the mugs that Brittany bought them the first year after graduation specifically for the time between Christmas and New Years Eve.

Brittany smiled brightly at the Latina and happily took the glass from the other womans hands. She quickly took a sip, leaving a whip cream and sprinkles mustache on her face. "Thanks Sanny, just the way I like it."

"No problem baby." Santana said softly while sitting on the couch next to the blonde and curling up into her arms while holding her cup closely.

The girls stood in silence for a few moments, watching the reruns of the shows they used to watch as kids. They were currently watching the Kim Possible movie, A Sitch in Time. They've been spending December 30th the way that they always do, by being lazy at home with each other exchanging innocent kisses and touches while watching some of their favorite shows. They love having a set, final, calm day of the year since on the 31st, Santana and Mercedes always found a place to throw their annual New Years Eve party.

As teenagers, the girls normally would either throw it in Santana's or Mercedes' house, one time they even threw it at Rachels house because they found out about the awesome bar that Rachel's dads had. It was perfect practice for Santana and Puck who knew that their job while in college was probably going to be a bartender; it was good money and hey, who doesn't like taking free liquor on break?

This year, Mercedes had found the perfect place. Even though last year at Mercedes' flat was an awesome experience, she knew that this year needed to be perfect. Her and Santana had a bunch of conversations about it.

Ever since high school, Mercedes and Santana had become close friends. It was probably after Mercedes found out about Santana being gay and not saying anything about it… And then it was kind of enforced more when Mercedes was the first one to say something to that little dick sophomore who wanted to make her "normal". Their friendship continued to grow after that even more once they both came to New York, especially since Mercedes demanded that Santana be taken on at her label to work with her a few weeks ago. It was happening excruciatingly slow, but Santana's dreams were coming true, all thanks to Mercedes. So once Santana told Mercedes that she wanted to propose to Brittany on New Years Eve, Mercedes knew that she had to help make sure everything was perfect. She did _not_ need a bitchy Santana ruining in the fresh new year. So that's exactly what she did.

She talked to her producers and some of her managers and they found a nice place in New York City that they would be able to rent out for the night. It was similar to a penthouse suite, but it had tons of bedrooms inside, which made sense being a part of a hotel it might have been specifically for big parties. Since there was tons of room, there was without a doubt, no issue with the Glee Club having a place to sleep as well as Brittany's parents. Santana and Mercedes were going to be leaving their homes early sometime tomorrow to go and make sure that everything would be prepped in time for their famous party.

"Hey San," Brittany began, "Where did you and Mercedes end up settling for the location tomorrow night?"

Santana glanced at the blonde with a small smirk gracing her lips, "it's a secret," she stage whispered.

Brittany began to heavily point while going to protest at her long time girlfriends answer.

Before she had the opportunity, Santana softly pressed her lips to Brittany's and pulled back slightly muttering a "shhh".

Brittany began smiling at Santana's antics and quickly leaned forward to press their lips together again. She loved when Santana was playful with her like this; it happened a lot when they were alone and even though it rarely happened in large groups of people, she always found herself looking forward to the moment that it would.

Santana was a relatively private person when it came to their life and relationship. Brittany respected that 100% and that was the reason why she never pressured Santana to kiss her all the time or to let her hands wander. Of course Santana said some not so holy things regarding what she would do to Brittany, not caring if anybody was there, but half the time she only did it to piss everybody off. There were also times where she said things because she meant it. There was never an issue with declaring her love for the blonde, but ever since a stupid comment that Puck made back in high school when he caught them making out, something about a "free-show", Santana's always kept her touches innocent with the blonde in front of other people. Although it frustrated Brittany when she wanted a longer kiss than 3 seconds, she understood the Latina. She didn't want to be looked at as a _free_ _show_ and she didn't want Brittany looked at like that either and she definitely didn't want their relationship seen as a "cry for attention" or whatever most straight, white, cis men claimed lesbians were doing now days. Completely understandable. The only person who ever really knew anything about their relationship was Mike (because of Brittany) and Mercedes (because of Santana) and then sometimes Quinn.

Brittany also loved surprises, which was why she was actually completely fine with the thought of Santana not wanting to disclose anything that was going to be going on with the party that was happening tomorrow night. After all, she wasn't exactly entitled to knowing all of the details, nobody else was. It wasn't a Santana, Mercedes _and Brittany_ party, it was a Santana and Mercedes party, and that was fine with the blonde.

After a few more innocent kisses, the couple returned to drinking their hot chocolate and watching their tv shows. All of the excitement of the New Years party was radiating off of the pairs bodies. They watched a few more tv shows before they eventually got tired and wandered sleepily off to bed. Exchanging a quick I love you and peck before stripping down and going to sleep.

/

**7 PM New Years Eve**

Santana and Mercedes had just finished setting up everything for their annual party. They blew up all of the balloons and replaced all of the ones that popped because Santana put too much oxygen in it. After filling all of the balloons, Santana and Mercedes ate a bunch of helium and laughed hysterically at each other while singing some of their demos. They laughed themselves into exhaustion almost, when the voices wore down to normal, they both recharged with a quick shower and got dressed.

"Knock knock." Mercedes said while walking into the bedroom that Santana was going to be sharing with Brittany that night. Mercedes smiled brightly at the Latina, completely happy with the bright smile Santana was sporting while fixing over her dress.

The latina was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that stopped around mid thigh with lace stockings on and a pair of skin tight black shorts under the dress and over the stockings and a pair of black ankle boot heels. The stomach of the dress looked like it was made out of a black nylon and she wore a black leather jacket to complete the look with her hair cascading over her shoulder in curls. (see cold hearted snake outfit)

"Somebody's looking fine." Mercedes joked while walking further into the room causing Santana to look at her and smile even wider. "You look beautiful San, she's going to love it."

"You think so?" Santana asked trying to completely straighten out her cropped leather jacket.

"I know so." Mercedes responded with a reassuring smile of her own.

Santana turned around and took in the other woman's appearance, "oooooo, who you looking cute for?" She asked with a wink.

Mercedes was wearing a red dress that stopped at her mid thigh that was filled with accordion style frills. Complete with a gold belt around her waist and red heels to match. Mercedes smiled softly and chuckled at her friend, "nobody Satan, just trying to start off my new year looking as good as you're going to feel when she says yes."

"Then I'm going to be pretty damn happy." Santana chuckled, "Nothing goes wrong when somebody channels my Satan red. It's like my spirit color and only brings good fortune." She continued to joke before her voice became frighteningly serious, "You really think that she's going to say yes?"

Mercedes sighed and sat on the Latina's bed. "Of course she's going to say yes Santana. Why are you questioning this? You guys were meant to be together. You know this, I know this, she knows this, hell, I'm pretty sure everybody knows this already. Brittany definitely knows this. I mean, come on, wasn't _she _the one who asked you to marry her back in, what was it? Like first grade?" Mercedes questioned earning a light blush from the Latina, "And then again in 8th? That girl has known that she wanted to love you for the rest of her life since she was like 6. If she knew then, she'll know now too."

Santana quickly wiped her tears and latched around Mercedes' neck. "Thank you." She mumbled as she let a few tears fall onto Mercede's dress, causing the droplets to turn her dress a darker color.

Mercedes playfully pushed the other girl off swatting her hand in the air, "enough with the water works." She laughed, "you're going to ruin my dress _and _your make-up."

Santana nodded and wiped her eyes again and smiled at the darker girl. "What would I do without you?" She asked happily.

"Hmmm, I don't know? Second guess everything about your obviously meant to be love-life." Mercedes chuckled while getting up and walking to the door once she heard the doorbell ring.

Santana laughed and got up to run to the door with Mercedes to let in their first guests.

The first guests were Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. They both gave Santana and Mercedes big hugs and walked into the spacious room to securely put their things into the room that was set up for them.

"What time is Brittany coming? I know she's going to be so excited to see her parents." Mercedes said happily picturing the blonde screaming at the joy from having her parents in New York with her after months of not seeing them.

"Well, she's getting ready with Quinn. And I told Quinn to make sure that they come after I text her. I just need to talk with Puck about playing the guitar for me when I sing to her and I need to make sure that everything is going to go perfect. You know what I mean?" Santana questioned, earning a soft nod from Mercedes.

About an hour later is when everybody else began showing up.

Santana talked to the boys about playing the instruments to make sure that they wouldn't screw this up for her. She threw a lot of empty threats at them in case they did mess up, but deep down, she knew that if they did, it wasn't on purpose and that was fine. It wasn't right for her to flip out on them over human error, she would have to simply act like it didn't happen.

Quinn and Brittany arrived a half an hour after Santana texted them and were both in awe of the setting. The suite was amazing and they couldn't believe that they could actually see the ball drop from where they were situated.

The party was spent with loads of laughs and smiles coming from everybody involved.

Brittany almost had an aneurysm when she saw her parents and learned that Santana was the reason for her being able to spend the new years with her mom, dad, her friends and the love of her life. She didn't think she would see a time that would be so perfect. She hadn't spent New Years Eve with her parents since sophomore year when Mercedes and Santana threw the first of many parties together. It was like a dream come true that both groups would be mixed together.

It was around 10:30 when Santana finally made her move. She looked at Puck who grabbed his guitar and Artie who rolled towards the piano and simply nodded her head that it was almost time to start playing the music while Mercedes took note and began recording it.

Santana had Brittany sitting on the couch in front of her. She and Puck had a bar stool from the kitchen island placed in front of her. Santana directly in front of the blonde and Puck a few steps behind her at an angle. Santana looked back at Puck and let him know to start playing the music.

Santana gulped heavily and shook the nerves out of her hands as the beginning strums of the guitar were heard before she started singing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

Once the song finished. Puck stayed seated in his stool and rested the guitar on his lap to properly watch what would happen. He and Santana and Artie have been practicing for this moment for a little over a month. At first Artie questioned Santana's song choice a bit because it wasn't something that he pegged she would normally choose to sing.

She chose the song because of the meaning behind the words. She could spend all of eternity with Brittany, and to her, it would never be enough. She would always crave more of the blonde no matter how long they were with each other. She always wants to be by Brittany's side, always. The compliments and I love yous, she's sure that she wore out the words when she and Brittany first moved in together. She loved making sure that the blonde knew that she loved her every second of the day, she knew that Brittany loved hearing those words too. Especially after all of the denial in high school. The last part was self-explanatory. Santana has sung to Brittany all of their lives. Brittany was the reason that Santana got interested in music; it all started when they were young. Whenever Brittany was upset or afraid, she always wanted Santana to sing to her, which she happily did. Their love life to them had always been music; so when the music dies had another meaning to Santana. To her, it meant that even if their love died, Santana would still sing to her. Meaning she would always protect her and continue to cheer her up, even if the music died...If their love died.

Not only that, but Santana loved acoustic music and Brittany absolutely loved Train.

Brittany was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands over her lips as Santana kneeled down on one knee, swiftly pulling out a baby blue velvet box from her jacket pocket.

Santana took a deep breath before speaking, "I've loved you since the day that I meant you Brittany. I've known that we were meant to be since I looked into your shining blue eyes and saw nothing but acceptance even when I've done nothing but horrible things to people in my life. Every day that I spend with you, I find more and more reasons to why you're the love of my life. With you, I know that if I somehow lost everything that I've ever had in my life, I would be okay, simply for the fact that I have you. I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy and I'll be your hopes. I'll be your love and I'll be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath that I take and every time I see the sparkle in your eyes, I know that I'm making the right decision. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want to wait another day to be able to call you my fiance."

Santana quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and opened the velvet box that was still in her left palm. In the box, there was a diamond ring with light blue gems outlining the casing of the rock. The diamond was in the shape of a heart and there was an engraving on the inside of the ring, _Love you always, your honey._

"Please say you'll marry me, please." Santana said barely above a whispered

After a few more minutes, there was still no answer.

"Brit, baby?" Santana questioned while trying to search the light blue eyes that were slowly turning a light shade of grey. That's when Santana knew what the answer was. She slowly closed the box and began standing up when she realized that the answer was no. She glanced away from the sorry expression on Brittany's face and looked at Mercedes who looked almost as heartbroken as she did.

Mercedes quickly turned around and waved her finger in a circle at Mike who had the music and he immediately started it and were dragging people out to dance so that the attention would be diverted from Santana. (Which she was extremely grateful for)

Mercedes met Santana in her bedroom and talked with her for a while while Quinn tried to talk to Brittany.

About a half an hour later, Santana emerged from the bedroom with a smile plastered on her face. Nobody noticed that it was fake, besides Brittany (& obvs Mercedes).

Santana walked around like nothing happened. She acted like everything was right in the world. She walked around socializing with everybody with a smile plastered on her face. She danced around with Mike and Mercedes, she and Puck made rounds of drinks and she had light conversation with everybody without a care in the world.

The only thing that was different was that she wouldn't come near Brittany where before, she was literally all over her.

Prior to the proposal, Santana's normally stand-guard boundaries were non-existent. She was dancing with Brittany, like grinding on her. Of course she really only did it when Mr. and Mrs. P weren't in vicinity, but she still didn't care who else was around. She didn't have an issue with kissing Brittany in front of everybody as well. (There normally wasn't an issue when they were with Mercedes, Quinn or Mike, but when everybody else, especially Puck, were around, it was short and sweet). Santana had no objections when Brittany deepened some of their kisses earlier that night. She didn't have any issues with Brittany's wandering hands or smooth comments in her ear. She didn't have an issue with anything that was happening that normally wouldn't, everything was just, it was perfect.

But since the rejection from silence, Santana hasn't even looked in Brittany's direction. When the blonde tried talking to her, she simply stared at her blankly or gave her a simple one word answer. When Brittany would try to touch Santana, the latina would shy away from it, ignoring the hurt expression on the blondes face at the gesture. She wouldn't dance with the blonde either. When Brittany offered her a drink, she politely refused it causing Brittany to frown at her.

At around 11:45, that's when Brittany finally had enough. She grabbed Santana by the arm, against her will, and dragged her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed while locking the door. Santana didn't speak, she just stared at the blonde.

"Santana, this needs to stop." Brittany said with a sadness in her voice.

Santana still didn't respond, she actually turned her head away from the blonde.

Brittany went and kneeled down in front of Santana and turned the girls face to her, "Santana, please talk to me."

Santana looked at the blonde with a straight face and began talking, "I don't have anything to say to you." Santana paused and her features became a mix between anger and hurt, but mostly hurt. "Just like you didn't have anything to say to me when I poured my heart out to you and asked you to marry me." She finished with a scoff.

"Santana, it's not like that. You didn't give me a chance." Brittany tried.

"I did try, I gave you five minutes and you did not utter one single word." Santana said with anger in her tone. "You didn't even look back at me." She finished with a break in her voice.

Brittany looked at Santana with hurt eyes and placed her hand on the latina's thigh, to her surprise, Santana didn't brush it off.

"Why don't you want to marry me? Do you not love me anymore?" Santana shot out with a hiccup from crying and not giving the blonde a second to answer her, "I guess Rachel was right. Nobody will ever love me. I don't deserve it after all of the horrible things that I've done in my life."

"Santana." Brittany said sternly causing the brunette to stop her rambling and look into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody."

"Then why won't you marry me?" Santana asked with red rimmed eyes.

"Santana, do you remember when we were seven and I asked you to marry me for the first time?" Brittany asked, causing the latina to softly nod her head.

"I said yes." Santana muttered softly.

"And then we had the best pretend wedding in all of the world. You were dressed up in your pretty princess dress and I was dressed in my brothers prince charming costume from when he was six." Brittany chuckled softly, "I gave you the fairy tale wedding that you always wanted. You were able to rule over all of my stuffed animals after the ceremony and their objections didn't matter because you were the queen. We were happy with the small cardboard boxes that I built to look like a castle for you. I remember your smile that day because it was one of the happiest moments of my six year old life knowing that I was the reason that the smile was there." Brittany finished with a small smile while rubbing Santana's thigh with her fingers.

"I remember." Santana said softly with a smile from remembering that day vividly.

"And then in 8th grade, I asked you again. You were a little hesitant back then. But, you still said yes. You just wanted it to stay quiet because you didn't want anybody else to find out. I let you have it your way because I knew that's what would make you comfortable. I knew it's what would make you happy. By that time, I already knew that I truly loved you, I knew before that, but that's when I was completely sure that it wasn't just a friend thing. For that wedding, it was simple. You weren't really into the princess thing anymore, but you still loved music. That was the first time that I danced with you formally. Since my cousin owned that dance studio, I took you there and had him close off one of the rooms for just me and you. I got you the infinity bracelet, that you still wear sometimes, and I taught you a bunch of dances. But that day, I taught you more than just how to do a bunch of different dances that night." Brittany stated.

"Yeah, you taught me that it was okay to be myself." Santana mumbled.

"Exactly." Brittany stated softly while moving to sit on the bed next to Santana. "Santana, I don't not ever want to marry you, I just want to wait. I want to be able to make you the happiest girl in the world. But I can't do that right now and you know it. I want to be able to provide for you and make your dreams come true, I don't want to stop that from happening. If we get married now, it'll mess up the image that you have for your upcoming album and it'll mess with the support you receive. But more importantly, I can't provide for you yet like I wish I could. We're living in a tiny shoebox apartment, while I love that tiny little apartment and seeing you no matter what room I go into," Brittany chuckled while shaking her head, "I want to be able to give you the wedding that you've always dreamed of. And while I know that you love our little apartment, I know that you've always dreamed of a traditional wedding. One where it was filled with family and friends and all of the crystal wear. You want a specific dress and whoever you want to perform there, even though it's most likely going to be Mercedes singing, I know that you want so much for our wedding, and I can't give that to you right now. Bare with me, and just wait. I promise you, there's nobody that I've rather be with besides you."

Santana nodded softly and gently kissed Brittany on the lips, "I know."

Brittany kissed her once more before leading her out of the room by the hand and gathering around the window with the rest of the party just in time to catch the ball dropping.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Everybody yelled. And just as the first fire works were going off, Brittany leaned Santana back in a dip and gently kissed her before softly whispering, "Happy New Year" against her lips.


	3. I'm Not The Only One

**Prompt From: Tippi12**

It was around 11 o'clock PM when Santana finally arrived home, which was way earlier than normal. Ever since her first album struck double platinum last year, her managers and producers have been pushing her extremely hard to do just as good and if not, better. Because of that, it ended up adding up to long hours at the recording studio and less time for her wife, Brittany.

Brittany and Santana had been married for five years. The first two and a half years of their marriage were perfect, since they were so young and carefree, they were able to do anything they wanted. While they both had their careers, their careers weren't as demanding as they are now. At 27, Santana is one of the top musicians in the world and Brittany owns a series of buildings that are all connected to her dance company, _Killer Moves_. The name stems from something her and Santana came up with, Santana helped her pick a name that boys would be okay claiming if they took dance lessons. The company began taking up a lot of Brittany's time, but not as much as Santana's managers were taking from her.

"Brit-Brit!" Santana sing-song called as she walked through their penthouse in New York City looking for the blonde.

She knew that Brittany shouldn't be sleeping by now, even though she comes home really late sometimes, Brittany normally always tried to stay up and wait for her. It was still difficult for them to fall asleep without one another. Even when they were fighting with each other, they always found themselves wrapped in one another's arms when falling asleep.

Santana came skipping down the hallway with a smile on her face, not being able to contain her excitement for the good news that she had. She had been talking with her managers and they loved the songs that she had wrote about Brittany and they wanted her to write more instead of buying somebody else's words.

When Santana rounded the corner to her and Brittany's room she noticed the door was half way closed, which was odd because there was always an open door policy in the house.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and began padding towards the door, that is, until she heard Brittany talking. She stopped right by the crack of the door and listened, she knew that it was wrong to spy on her wife, but she kinda felt the need to. After all, Brittany had been really weird while talking to her lately. She barely even touched her recently and Brittany had always been really handsy. The only time that Brittany made any effort to touch her was when she wanted to get off because she was horny; other than that, there were barely pecks on the lip to say hello and goodbye. It made Santana sad inside that Brittany didn't seem to be as in love with everything about her anymore. She sighed and softly put her head near the door.

"Stoooopppp." Brittany giggled like a schoolgirl causing Santana to quirk her eyebrow, she hadn't heard this laugh from Brittany in months, it was almost nostalgic to hear it again now. It also made her frown, because she knew that it wasn't because of her that Brittany was laughing like that.

"Stop it. You're cuter than me and you have to accept it already. No, I love you more." Brittany continued to giggle in the bedroom.

Santana's heart clenched at hearing those words, _No, I love you more._ It made Santana's heart drop and she just felt, numb.

She knew that her and Brittany were getting bad, the blonde was keeping too much distance between them for a reason unknown to Santana. She just didn't think that it was this bad. It turns out that all of the tears that she had shed over the last few weeks weren't for no reason, her suspicions were right. Brittany _was_ cheating on her.

Santana stood there for what felt like forever until Brittany's laughter died down. She sat there with her silent tears dripping down her face while she listened to the love of her life flirt with somebody else, in their bed, in their house. It was about a half an hour later when she finally heard Brittany gesture to get off the phone, "Alright baby, I gotta go. She should be home any minute now. I love you too. Bye."

Santana quietly stood up and wiped the tears off of her face. She softly trotted to the bathroom down the hall and took one of the hand towels and doused it in cold water. She placed the towel on her face in hopes of being able to get rid of the tear stains on her cheeks. She didn't want Brittany asking any questions about why she was crying; she wouldn't know what to say to her. _Yeah, I've been eavesdropping on you for the past like 45 minutes or so and I heard you on the phone talking lovey dovey to somebody who wasn't me. No big deal._

After about 10 minutes, she finally gathered up the courage to go into the bedroom. When she walked in, she's never been happier to see Brittany sleeping. She slowly changed her clothing to something more comfortable and laid down softly on her side of the bed, as close to the edge as she possibly could.

Brittany must've felt the bed dip because she scooted close behind Santana and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's body. She planted a soft kiss on the back of Santana's neck and let her hands begin to wander, "Hey baby." Brittany said in between kisses.

"Hi Brit." Santana said softly, trying to ignore the way that her body seemed to always react to Brittany's touch.

Brittany let her hands dip lower on Santana's body until she got to the bottom of the Latina's shirt and slowly rose her hands under the thin fabric to Santana's chest. Once Brittany began to grope Santana's chest, that was when Santana just couldn't.

Santana brought her hand up to find Brittany's hand and gently pulled it away, which earned a groan from Brittany. Who then rolled onto her back and huffed at the ceiling.

"Santana, what's the issue?" Brittany asked, obviously annoyed that Santana rejected her advances.

"Nothing Brit, I'm just not in the mood right now is all." Santana said in a quiet tone, even though she knew it was a lie.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Brittany mumbled, clearly frustrated.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Brittany." Santana began angrily sitting up. "Maybe if you ask your _baby_ that you were on the phone with. Maybe they'd give something up to you because they obviously don't care that you have a fucking wife."

Brittany looked at Santana with a deer caught in headlights look etched across her face before finally speaking, "What? Santana you're crazy. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you didn't think that I knew about that huh?" Santana asked with tears beginning to drip from the corner of her eyes, "Well, I do."

"Santana, it's not like that." Brittany began.

Santana immediately shot the blonde a glare while her face shrunk up between hurt and disgust choosing to speak even knowing her voice was going to break, "How could you do this to me?"

"Santana-" Brittany began, trying to reach for her wife's arm.

"Don't." Santana said as she lifted her hand up and crossed her arms to get Brittany to stop talking. Brittany stared at her with a frown on her face as she watched Santana get up and leave the bedroom.

Brittany didn't know what to do, or how she would be able to comfort her wife, so she just sat there. She sat there and stared at the door blankly before screaming into her pillow frustrated.

After about an hour of simply lying there, Brittany got up and searched the area to see where Santana was and to make sure that she didn't leave.

She didn't.

She was fast asleep on the couch with tears staining her face and she was breathing heavily. Brittany looked down at the other woman and gently brushed some of the stray hairs out of her face before leaning down and kissing Santana softly on the cheek.

She hated when Santana was hurt like this, she didn't mean for it to happen like this.

/

**2:30 AM**

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked groggily as she tried to rid the sleep from her eyes.

Santana didn't say anything, instead, she kept her head down and softly walked past Mercedes and into the darker woman's apartment. Mercedes took notice of the Latina's quiet demeanor and made sure that she stayed civil with the woman, even though she did just get woken up at close to 3 in the morning.

"Santana, what's wrong?" She asked warily.

Santana began shaking her head softly, obviously in disbelief about whatever was going on in her mind. Her eyes began to visibly well up and her ears started to turn red. She was going to cry.

Taking notice, Mercedes quickly grabbed Santana and wrapped her up in her arms and held her close. Santana never cries, not unless she's drunk anyways. Mercedes didn't question her the rest of the night. She simply took Santana into her bedroom and laid the Latina down with her and stood awake until she fell asleep. Soon following suit.

/

When Santana woke up the next morning, she was confused at first as to why she was in Mercedes' bed, but then she remembered. She took in a deep breath and dragged her hands over her face in frustration.

"Knock Knock," Mercedes said while walking into her bedroom once she noticed that Santana was awake. Santana turned and looked at Mercedes while waiting for her to continue. "I made food San, I don't know if you're up to eat or not. You normally don't eat when you're upset."

"Yeah, no, I don't want to eat. Thanks tho 'Cedes." Santana said softly, still not removing her hands from her face.

Mercedes sat on the corner of her bed and looked at the Latina, "do you want to tell me what happened?"

"brittanysmphhhmphhonme." Santana squished together.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and lifting the hand that was covering Santana's mouth. "Say that again."

"Brittany's cheating on me." Santana whispered out.

Mercedes looked on in shock, "That's something pretty serious to accuse Britt of. Are you sure?"

"I heard her on the phone 'Cedes." Santana sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Mercedes said barely above a whisper.

"You and me both."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana simply shook her head. "Not really."

Mercedes nodded her head and thought of something else to talk about. "Did you finish your songs for your album?"

"I have to do one more. I have to write the lyrics, I already have the beat. I was going to write it about Brittany but I don't really have the happiness to write about her anymore." Santana said as she began to sit up.

"Maybe that's what we could work on today?" Mercedes suggested, "Help you let off some steam maybe? Don't write a happy song, write about what you're feeling?"

Santana stared into the blank space and slowly began to nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. I, uh, I can show you the beat and stuff that I have so that you can try and help me with the lyrics."

Mercedes nodded along and she and Santana left the bedroom and went out into what should be the dining room, but had been transformed into a music room for Mercedes. Santana sat down at the piano and cracked her knuckles. "We can speed it up or slow it down, whatever you think sounds better." Santana said before starting to play the song.

Mercedes began bobbing her head to the beat that Santana played on the piano. "I like it."

"Thanks." Santana mumbled.

"Are you ready to try and think of the lyrics?" Mercedes asked her, to which, Santana nodded her head softly. "Alright, lets work on the chorus first. That way it'll help us make the song flow better once we think of the verses and such."

Santana brought out her cell phone to write type it out, but she cringed when she noticed the calls and text messages from Brittany. Mercedes walked over and took the phone away from Santana and handed her a notebook and pen instead, which Santana silently thanked her for. Mercedes threw the cell phone into her bedroom and came back into the room.

"Alright, when you think of last night and what happened," Mercedes paused, "what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"The first thing that comes to mind is probably when she called me crazy. She said that I didn't know what I was talking about and pretty much what I was saying wasn't true, but I know what she was doing, I fucking heard her on the phone myself. And I can't stop hearing her call whoever it was _baby_. Mercedes, she's never called anybody but _me_ that." Santana rambled becoming angry.

"There we go. All these emotions, chorus. The chorus keeps coming up and that's all you can think about. Alright, she called you crazy, you didn't know what you were talking about and she called somebody baby. Sounds like the chorus of a soon to be hit song. Play the keys for where the chorus is supposed to come." Mercedes said to Santana who quickly complied.

_You called me crazy_

_I know what I've seen hun_

_You called them baby_

_Looks like I'm not the only one_

Mercedes finished singing.

Santana sat for a moment. "I don't like the way that flows, it seems choppy." She stopped to think for a moment. "Alright, listen to this. By the way, I love the last line." Santana smirked before singing.

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Santana looked at Mercedes after she finished singing and waited to gauge a reaction. Mercedes began grinning widely, "Love it. Now we just need to figure out the rest of the song meaning the verses and the breakdown."

Santana looked at Mercedes and smiled faintly.

The rest of that day was spent with the two of them working on Santana's last song and figuring out how to fix it so that it was perfect.

Mercedes continued to pull ideas from the Latina. She asked her tons of questions about how she felt and she helped her put it in an order that would make sense. The song started with the marriage vows and seeped into the changes. It talked about the hurt and why she knew it wasn't over. It talked about the issues of the blonde forever being "too busy" and for some reason, never being available when Santana was and always cancelling their plans that they made together. By the end of the song, Santana simply began pouring her heart out.

/

The next few days, Santana didn't talk much to Brittany. She was always in the studio and she continued to stay at Mercedes' house. She ignored most of Brittany's text messages, but always made sure to text her before she went to bed to let her know that she was still alive and well. Or at least as well as she could be with everything that was going on.

The normal amount of time that it would take for a song to be produced was cut down to a fourth. The song that Santana had wrote with the help of Mercedes was soon complete and it was the only song out of the album that was turned into a single. The record label just couldn't help it, they knew that it was going to garnish tons of attention.

The first time that the song played on the radio was about three weeks after Santana had left hers and Brittany's penthouse.

The first time Brittany heard the song, it was a few days after the first day it aired, and it broke her heart.

The blonde knew that Santana was going to be on a morning radio show and she of course wanted to support her wife, even though she knew that they were having issues, she tuned into the whole show. She knew that the song that she had been hearing about was most likely going to be brought up since it was such a hit. It was brought up, and when it was, Brittany couldn't believe her ears.

The host actually kept pestering Santana to sing the song live with the beat playing on the radio. After a little reluctance, she finally agreed.

_You and me, we made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proofs in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable _

_Even though Lord knows you've kept mine_

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I have love you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

_You say I'm crazy_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_And I know…_

_I know I'm not the only one_

Actually listening to the lyrics, it broke Brittany's heart and the tears were undeniable. She was able to hear the pain in Santana's voice, and she knew that she was the reason for it.

While all of the tabloids blew up and continued to make a humongous deal about what was going on. Nothing compared to how little Santana was making about it. Santana started coming home, but she still refused to talk too long to Brittany. She didn't talk to the blonde for more than a few basic things.

They still didn't talk about their days; even though Brittany has tried to talk to her about Santana's day since the latina started coming home. Santana, however, didn't talk to the blonde much beside asking her what she wanted for dinner or if she paid the bills that she was responsible for. There was nothing personal about the conversations that they had together.

After a little while longer, Santana began to acknowledge Brittany when she would come home, even though it was just a simple "hi". It was progress.

The conversation started to pick up a little more as each week passed by and more as the months passed. Finally, Santana got to the point where she would say at least one full sentence with a whole subject and predicate to the blonde. The first sentence wasn't exactly what Brittany was expecting to hear.

"We need to start couples counselling." Santana said with no emotion in her voice before walking out of the room and to the bedroom.

It hurt Brittany hearing those words, but she knew that it was what they needed. She took it upon herself to set up their first meeting to make sure that she showed Santana that she was serious about working on their relationship and fixing her mistakes.

The first meeting was a little...Odd, to say the least.

The councillor just went over what their relationship was like and when they both thought that it took it's turning point down the road they were on now.

The next few visits seemed to be a little better. A dialogue had begun to be built and that showed at home when Santana would say more than one sentence to the blonde without immediately walking away from her.

After a few more meetings, they finally began talking about the real issue, the alleged cheating.

It wasn't as bad as Santana thought that it was. Although it was still bad. Brittany hadn't been cheating on Santana physically, it had just been emotionally. If even that; Brittany had no real feelings for who she was talking to, she was simply talking to them all the time because she had become lonely with the long hours that Santana worked and their lack of time together.

It was still no excuse however, and it had hurt Santana to no end.

They continued counselling and would soon one day become as they were. There were sure to be a few trust issues, but things happen.

They knew that no matter how bad things got, there would still never be anybody better for them than each other.


	4. Brain Damage

Prompt From: Boris Yeltsin

**A/N: Artie is not handicapable in this story. He was never in the car accident as a child.**

**July 4, 2014**

"Come on Brittany, don't be a big baby!" Artie yelled as he began climbing to the top of the water tower.

"Artie, I don't really want to." Brittany mumbled while standing on the rooftop of her apartment in brooklyn while watching her boyfriend of a few months climb the 25 foot water tower.

"Brittany, stop being such a scaredy cat. The fireworks are going to look great up here." Artie yelled while crossing his arms and standing at the top of the tower.

Brittany sighed.

"Brittany, if you don't come up here then you got to move out." Artie yelled down again while crossing his arms in front of his chest knowing that will make the blonde come up.

Brittany looked up at the water tower and took in a deep breath. The blond had always been afraid of heights, ever since she was about 7 years old and that mean little boy pushed her off of the playscape when she was sitting on top of the slide. That was always her favorite spot to sit at and one day, a mean little boy with a mohawk named Puck pushed her off because he was jealous of her sitting there.

She fell about 5 to seven feet, sprained her arm and ever since, she had been terrified of heights. She just didn't want to fall, or be pushed, ever again.

She looked up at Artie who was sitting on the railing of the tower with a smug look on his face, knowing he said exactly what he needed to be able to get Brittany to climb up and meet him. She began climbing excruciatingly slow, for her fear of losing her grip on the ladder and falling.

"Come on, move it. You're moving as slow as molasses!" Artie yelled down to the poor blonde.

Brittany, unwillingly, picked up the pace of her climbing and before she knew it, she was at the top of the tower and looking out into the city. She leaned over the edge a bit and just admired the view. She never really got the opportunity to look out at such a view, and she truly loved it.

She loved the feeling of the wind in her air and the cool breeze that blew around her. It was picture perfect. That was, until Artie moved forward.

Brittany had mustered up the courage to sit on the floor under the railing to look at the view. Artie thought that it would be funny to scare her.

It wasn't.

Artie's vision of scaring her was to push her slightly to make her think that she was falling; but what he didn't realize was that she wasn't braced for something like that. So the small push that Artie did to the center of her back, it pushed her off of the ledge causing her to fall.

When she was falling the 20 feet to the roof, she banged the front of her head on the steel scaffolding and the back of her head on the concrete floor of the roof. By the time that she hit the floor, she was unconscious.

/

**July 27, 2015**

As Brittany slowly began opening her eyes, everything was blurry. She couldn't make out a single image, the only thing that she heard was a small voice screaming "Doctor! She's awake! She's awake."

That comment was followed by the sound of feet pitter pattering away and the door opening wide open.

Brittany blinked her eyes rapidly to try and regain focus. After about five minutes, it worked. She lifted her eyes and laid them upon the doctor that was standing at the foot of her bed with a small latin woman. Not to mention the swarm of doctors that were surrounding her.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. All she said was "mmphrmmprm".

The doctor smiled sadly at the blonde woman lying in the bed, "As you've noticed Ms. Pierce, you can't exactly speak."

Brittany tried lifting her hands to give him a thumbs up and had a difficult time doing that, her whole left side of her body was having difficulty moving. It was as if it was uncoordinated.

"Ms. Pierce, we advise you to try not to move much or stress yourself out too much." The doctor, who would soon be revealed as Dr. Lopez, told Brittany while reading her clip board that was at the foot of her bed causing Brittany to look on in horror about how her body felt. "Now, this is going to be a lot for you to take in, so bare with me."

Brittany just stared at him, unable to do much else other than blink.

The small Latina that was standing next to the big doctor stepped forward. "Hi Brittany, my name is Santana. I'm here to help you recover. I'll be here every step of the way. Every year, I choose one patient from my fathers hospital and I try to help them recovery. You're who I want to help this year, who I've wanted to help since I saw you come in here last year." The latina said with a small smile. "I know all about what's happened to you and what you're going to need to do to get better. I know that it's difficult for you to move right now, so my dad, or doctor Lopez, when he asks you any questions that need a yes or no answer, blink twice for yes and three times for no. Understand?" Santana finished sweetly to which Brittany blinked twice to indicate that she understood.

"Thank you Santanita." Dr. Lopez said to his daughter, "Brittany, a little over a year ago, you fell a little over 20 feet from a water tower with an unnamed boy. While falling, you hit your head twice. The front of your head on a part of the metal ladder and the back of your head on the concrete roof. Because of that, you've fallen into the category of diffuse axonal injury. This condition is most commonly associated with car accidents; it happens when the head is violently shaken or when rotational forces work against your head. It causes the little messengers in your brain to break and they die, making it difficult to do simply things, like lifting your left hand as you've noticed. We have a list of treatments that we want you to be set up with once we think that you're ready." Dr. Lopez explained, "Now, you're very lucky Ms. Pierce, 90% of the people who experience this kind of traumatic injury to their noggin don't wake up. Although you've been in a vegetative state for a little over a year, you're awake and well. You'll soon be on the track to completing your recovery and being able to live your life how you once had. Understood?"

Brittany simply blinked her eyes twice at the group of people in front of her while still trying to grasp what had happened to her. It made sense why her head hurt so much now, it also made sense why she was in the hospital. But, what didn't make sense was why there was a beautiful Latina in her room waiting for her to wake up.

The rest of that day, Dr. Lopez and a few other doctors periodically checked in on the blonde. They checked her vitals and they made sure that she wasn't hurting her self with anything she was doing. They continued to make sure that her IV was perfectly fine considering she still wasn't permitted to eat.

Santana left Brittany's room late that night with a simple tell of, "I'll see you tomorrow Brittany."

/

**The Next Day…**

Santana came back the next day as she promised. This time, she came with a few more supplies than she usually did.

She brought books with her this time. A wide variety of them.

Santana came walking in the room quietly with a small smile on her face. She looked to the blonde and noticed that she was awake, watching her monitors beep, probably amazed at how they've kept her alive for over a year, possibly even wondering why Santana was there when she woke up, but nobody else.

When Brittany noticed Santana, she looked at her curiously, but she smiled softly at seeing the brunette back again. For some reason, part of her didn't want to believe that the small latina would be back like she had promised.

Santana sat down in one of the big chairs next to the hospital bed and placed the backpack she was carrying by her feet. "Hi Brittany." Santana said softly, "I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?"

Brittany's smile began to grow as she looked at Santana. She quickly blinked her eyes twice to see what Santana had in store for her. She was looking forward to it.

Santana smiled at the blondes quickness in reply and pulled out a bunch of books from her bag and watched as Brittany's eyes widened. "Since you just woke up, I wanted to ease you back into the simple things of life. I'm sorry if I'm over stepping my boundaries with you, since you don't even know me." Santana said shyly, "I brought these books so that I could read them to you."

Brittany continued to smile at the latina and watched as she nervously played with the corners of the books in her lap.

Santana looked back at the blonde and noticed the smile in her eyes; she thought that it was amazing that somebody who had gone through something as horrible as she, was still able to smile with her eyes. She thought that it was a miracle; she knew that if she was in the blondes predicament, she would be anything but happy.

"Does it matter which book that I read first?" Santana asked the blonde while looking at the collection of books that were rested in her lap. Brittany blinked her eyes three times and continued smiling at the brunette.

Santana picked up the smallest book in her lap and began reading to the blonde.

For weeks, this is what Brittany had to look forward to every day. Santana would come in with the smile plastered on her face and talk to her and just read her books all day. She would listen to what the girl would have to say about everything that was on the news (just to keep Brittany informed) and she just told her random little stories that she learned about that she thought would make the blonde smile.

They always did.

Santana became Brittany's new favorite person and Brittany became Santana's.

After the first few months, Brittany was finally able to eat real food. They kept her on basic things so that her stomach wouldn't react badly; they didn't want her throwing up whatever she would eat. One of the first things that she got to eat was mashed potatoes with butter drizzled on top.

That was Brittany's favorite meal in the hospital for two main reasons.

The first reason being that she was finally able to eat something again after more than a year of simply having an IV in her arm keeping her nourished. The food was amazing.

The second reason being that Santana sat in her room and ate with her. She prepped Brittany's food just how she wanted it (how much butter and such since she wasn't really allowed to have seasonings) and she helped Brittany eat too. While the blonde had spent time trying to use her hands again, it was still really difficult. Some of you might have heard of a thing called atrophy when dealing with excercise. Atrophy is when your muscle slowly disappears because it's not used, which, in Brittany's case, pretty much all of her muscles were just lying there for over a year without being moved. It took a little time for her to learn how to gain the strength in her muscles again.

A last reason that it was her favorite would be, in a later time in her life, Brittany would learn that the food that was brought to her that day, it was made by Santana.

That same day, Brittany was brought outside. She was put in an automated wheelchair and was taken outside to soak in the fresh air again. She loved it. It was the best day of her life, the feeling that she was alive again.

After about two weeks of the blonde eating real food and slowly building her meals up, she was taken out to walk. It was difficult considering the muscles were non-existent. She had a walker that she had to use. A walker which Santana happily decorated for her. Brittany still wasn't really able to talk, but she had almost perfect use of her right hand and was able to point and grasp things with ease. Santana painted the walker pink one night and brought it back the next day with multiple stickers that the blonde talked about wanting.

They spent a whole afternoon decorating the walker with stickers and glitter to no end.

Santana stood some nights with the blonde, she stood so that she can take Brittany on the late night walks around her floor so that she got better use of her legs. It was working. It was so much better when Santana was there, in Brittany's opinion. Although she wasn't able to hold conversation with the woman, she was able to feel the confidence radiating off of the latina to her, making her more confident with each stride that she took.

After about two more months of Brittany walking with the walker, the hospital let her sign her discharge papers.

With Brittany having no place to go, she was quite reluctant to leaving. But Santana changed that. She offered to house the blonde. Brittany was a little reluctant, not wanting to intrude, but soon obliged.

Santana spent every day with the blonde as she had before. And this is the time where Brittany began to learn more about the latina from being in her house. She noticed the pictures around the house, learning that she was an only child. She met the small little furry chinchilla that was caged in Santana's living room, Santana claimed that she got it because she needed something to scare away mice, but it was obvious that she thought that it was adorable. She learned that Santana lived alone.

Santana showed her a few photo albums when the blonde got bored. And she saw pictures of Santana with many different hospital patients, but she wasn't really sure what to make of it. It sort of made sense seeing this pictures and the latina being in her room when she woke up. It seemed that Santana liked to help people. Specifically people who had been in the hospital.

Another thing that the blonde learned about Santana was that she was musically inclined. There were instruments and song books and recording equipment all over Santana's large apartment.

Santana would sing to the blonde whenever she was sad. The reason that started was because of one night when Santana walked into the hallway of her apartment after needing to use the bathroom. She heard faint whimpers coming from the blondes room, when she went in, the room was silent all for the blonde's crying. Santana sung to the blonde to try and get her to stop crying, it worked. Because of that, it was always her go to thing to do when the blonde was sad.

Not too long after Brittany began living with Santana, she finally took her first steps without her walker. She holds it up to be because of all of the love and support that Santana had given her. Santana helped her every day since she had woken up, she's done everything that she could for the blonde and this was just one more milestone that she was privileged to be a part of.

After taking her first steps, Brittany underwent a surgery at the hospital to help her speak again. Although it was extremely difficult for her to do so at first, she still managed.

She was put in speech therapy classes and Santana would always go over words with her to help her pronounce them again. They used flash cards and watched videos. Santana would even have Brittany read her books sometimes at night.

But what really helped Brittany learn her life over, was music.

Santana began teaching Brittany how to play guitar so that her left hand made a difference in something that she was doing. She needed to practice and the practice helped her coordination. She learned the piano which helped her hands do two different things at once.

Before she knew it, she was having control over almost everything that she did. She began singing softly with Santana and it helped her vocal chords grow stronger.

Music, Brittany claims that it saved her life. That, and without a doubt, Santana.

/

A few years have passed now since Brittany woke up and went through the recovery process. The process took a long time, but was ultimately worth it. When she and Santana finally got the nerve to talk about what was happening between them, they realized that with all the time that they spent together, they managed to fall in love with each other.

They've been living together since Brittany first started staying with Santana.

Nobody's heard from or seen the mystery boy who was now known as Artie.

Santana and Brittany knew that they were going to spend the rest of forever together. Brittany made that assumption from one conversation that she and Santana had late one night while lying in bed together.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned while running her fingers over Santana's exposed clavical bone.

"Yeah Brit-Brit?" Santana questioned while looking down at the big blue eyes that were staring back up at her.

"What made you choose me? To help me all those years ago?" Brittany asked, finally having gained the courage to ask after years of wanting to know.

Santana sighed softly and placed a soft kiss to the top of Brittany's head where one of her scars resided, "I don't know to be honest. When I saw you rushed in that one night, I had just been leaving the hospital after visiting my dad, and there was just something about you. I was drawn to you. I needed to know what happened to you; you looked so fragile and I wanted to fix that. So, every day, I visited you. I waited to see if anybody else did, but I was the only one. That was when I knew that I was going to do whatever I could to help you get back to who you used to be. I just never thought that I would get something so amazing in return."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked with a confused smile on her face.

"I never thought that I would fall so happily in love with you and that you would love me too. That was just a bonus." Santana smirked softly before pressing her lips to the blondes.

**A/N:**

**The basis of Brittany's accident and recovery came from a video by a man named Cavin Bounce while I was researching different brain injuries. This is his story, with a small twist on it to fit the prompt of Brittana. His story is inspiring and I encourage you all to watch the four minute video entitled: My Traumatic Brain Injury that you can find on google or youtube. **


	5. The College Experience

**Prompt from: Erika**

_I can't believe that I got accepted._ Brittany thought as she sat on the plane with one suitcase in her lap on her way to New York City. She continued to clutch the handle of her suitcase in her lap as she stared at the people who were around her. She began wondering what their stories were and what their reasoning for going to the city was.

This was a game that Brittany often played with herself, due to her lack of friends. The blonde had a difficult life growing up to say the least. Her life at school was hard because the kids were mean and her life at home was also hard because her parents were mean. That was one of the reasons why Brittany wanted to get away from them all so much, and exactly why she's moving a few states away, she wanted to get away from it all.

She applied to many colleges, but she seemed to have no luck. Every letter that she opened said, "Dear Brittany Pierce, we regret to inform you that you have not met our criteria." and then it continued on in a rant about how she could apply again another time and that she could possibly get in. The blonde was actually beginning to lose hope and was beginning to believe that she would have to stay in the no where of a town of Lima, Ohio. That was, anyway, until she finally heard back from one of the dance directors at NYU.

Brittany had applied online to the school and she knew it was a long shot, she didn't think that she was going to get into the school and she figured she would just waste some of her parents money on the application, they were mean to her anyways so why not spend their money? She had uploaded an audition video of some of the dances that she had choreographed over the last few years and she submitted a freestyle dance. She had lost hope in hearing back from the school after there was no response for about two months. She simply lost hope.

It was when Brittany was looking into boring jobs and things that she could do without a college degree that she finally got a call. She was accepted.

That lead her to where she is now, sitting on a plane by herself, her cell phone in her hand, a single suitcase full of clothing and her high school backpack filled with little odds and ends on her way to take on the big city that she knew nothing about. She had about $500 in her account and she had no job. Once her parents had caught wind of what she was going to school for, _dancing_, they weren't too happy about it. In fact, they kicked her off of their bank information and told her that if she left, she wasn't allowed back. The only reason that she had any money was because she had sold her laptop, which in retrospect wasn't the best idea considering she was probably going to need it. She probably should have looked up more information about the city before she sold it too, but it's a little late for that. Oh well, as most things with the blonde, she thrived off of spontaneity.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing momentarily. There may be minor turbulence. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines, enjoy the rest of your flight." The pilot said over the loudspeaker causing everybody to follow the instructions. Brittany looked out of her window and saw the beautiful city and noticed that they were almost at JFK Airport. She smiled to herself and rested her head on the back of her chair and bit her lip in an excited smile. This was the first step to the rest of her life.

/

"Come on Santana! We don't have all day." Quinn huffed while sitting down on the bed and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Q?" Santana asked in a curious tone of voice causing the blonde to look up at her and catch her eye, "Shut up."

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while crawling hire on the Latina's bed.

"I don't understand what the big deal is Q. There's no practice or orientation or anything today and classes don't start for another like, three days at least." Santana said while looking under her mattress for a hanger so that she could hang her uniform.

"Exactly Santana. These next two days are going to be the best parties of this summer. It's the 'lets get fucked up before classes start again parties'. I like to be the center of those parties and we still haven't even gone to my room yet." Quinn responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know the parties Quinn. I mean, hello, me and you basically threw one last year when we first got here." Santana chuckled shaking her head at the memory of her and the blonde their freshman year helping get the party pumped up. That's how they began building their way to the top of the food chain at NYU, all because of them promoting the parties last year.

Quinn laughed softly at the memory and sat up with a new essence in her. She was excited. She was more than excited actually, she couldn't wait to be able to go to another amazing party. The whole week had been filled with parties, but she knew that the last ones of the week were always the best. She began to relax more in her seat on Santana's bed and continued to watch the Latina move around her room looking for her things.

"Have you met your roommate yet?" Quinn asks suddenly while staring at the bare mattress on the other side of the room.

Santana looked up from her drawers and glanced over at the empty side of the room. She stared at it for a moment before looking at Quinn. "Surprisingly, no." Santana said perplexed by the fact that she was now realizing that her roommate still wasn't there. "It's weird because most people try and move here like right away to get situated and everything but, I don't know. Maybe she's not even coming."

"It's supposed to be a freshman right?" Quinn asked while brushing her hair over her shoulders.

Santana simply nodded while glancing at her fingernails causing Quinn to smirk at her. The blonde knew that Santana was probably going to try and fiddle around with her roommate if she was cute. Whenever Santana thought about anything that she would classify as _wanky_ she inspected at her nails to keep her mouth shut. It was a quirk that most people would classify as a gesture of indifference or boredom, but since Quinn has known the Latina for more than 12 years, she knew exactly what it meant.

"I take it I'm probably not going to be coming in here without knocking first anymore." Quinn laughed.

Santana glared at the blonde, "Oh shut up Q."

"No way. You're going to try and corrupt whatever poor innocent girl that comes to live with you."

"Who said she's going to be innocent?" Santana questioned with a raised brow and a smirk.

Quinn chuckled, "I can feel it S."

"Whatever." Santana grumbled while turning away and going back to looking for an outfit.

About 5 minutes later, the door sounded and when Santana turned around, she was met with the lightest shade of blue eyes that she had ever seen. Santana's mouth was slightly agape as she stared at the blonde beauty with bright eyes. Her open mouth slowly twitching into a small smile. She breathed out a soft, "hi".

The blonde smiled at the Latina, her eyes seeming to sparkle a little bit. She then slowly let out a soft, "hey".

Quinn stared between the two girls and watched the interaction closely. _Santana's not even going to need to pester this innocent girl. It seems that the blonde already took a liking to her._

Quinn stood up softly, trying not to break the moment as she backed away towards the door. She cleared her throat softly to break Santana from the trance that she was in and caused the big brown eyes to lock on her face, "S, I'm gonna go get ready. Text me when you're ready." Quinn said gesturing to the door. Santana nodded before looking back to the other blonde in the room. "Uh, it was nice meeting you…."

"Brittany." The other blonde said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Brittany." Quinn said with a smile. "I'm Quinn, and I'm sure I'll see you around." She finished before turning around and leaving the two dopes in the room together.

Brittany looked to Santana and noticed that the girl was still staring at her, it caused her to blush before digging the toe of her shoe in the ground causing Santana to smile at the nervous gesture. Santana then sat up from her position on the floor and stuck her hand out to the blonde causing her to make eye contact again. "My names Santana, Santana Lopez."

Brittany smiled at the girls formal gesture before taking her hand, "The names Pierce. Brittany Pierce."

"Okay James Bond." Santana snorted causing Brittany to smile again. "Nice of you to finally join me. I was starting to think that you'd never show."

"Oh, yeah. No. Um, it's a long story." Brittany said softly trying to move the attention away from why it took her so long, which Santana quickly caught onto giving her a soft nod.

"Well, if you ever want to rehash it. I'm all ears." She said with a sincere smile causing the blonde to mumble a small thank you in return.

Santana sat on her bed and watched Brittany for a moment. She looked at her luggage, which was one suitcase and a school backpack and let the cogs in her mind turn. She knew that Brittany wasn't going to open up to her right away and that was completely fine; she didn't know what the girls situation with home and money was but Santana was going to make it her goal to make sure that the blonde had everything that she needed. She didn't care what the cost was. Santana was lost in her thoughts when a gentle voice broke her out of it.

"What?" Santana said looking up to make eye contact with the blonde.

"I asked why you were staring at me like that." Brittany chuckled while placing the suitcase on the bed and pulling a sheet out to place on the bed.

"Oh, uh, no reason." Santana lamely excused. She glanced at the sheets the blonde was placing on her bed and smiled to herself. "Nice sheets."

Brittany looked down at her sheets and noticed which ones she had taken out. It was a pair that she was waiting to use later, but in her nervous rush of trying to change her direction from Santana's observant eyes, she grabbed the wrong sheets. This sheet was one of her older sheets, one of her comfort sheets, it was a cotton candy pink base with rainbows and unicorns covering it. Brittany began to blush while looking at the sheets, _it's too late to put them away…. she's already seen them. Mise well just continue._ Brittany sighed to herself while extending herself across the mattress.

"They're my comfort sheets." Brittany admitted causing Santana to tilt her head as a gesture for the blonde to continue, "Um, when things haven't really been that easy, these were always the only sheets that I would fall right asleep on."

Santana smiled softly at the blondes honesty and nodded her head. She knew that the poor girl was probably embarrassed so she decided to even out the score. She leaned over in the pool of pillows on her bed and grabbed a small stuffed simba from underneath them all and placed it in her lap causing the blonde to scrunch her eyebrows together in confusion.

"This is Simba… As you probably already know." Santana said allowed while inwardly scolding herself for the lame start, "Um, this is kind of like my comfort sheet. I sleep with him every night."

Brittany looked on at the Latina with what one day would be classified as a loving smile and nodded her head for her to continue this special piece of information that most people didn't know about her. Something that she dare never bring up to anybody.

"Um, I sleep with him every night because it reminds me of my little brother. It was his toy. It still smells like him actually." Santana said with a faint smile.

Brittany's heart dropped. She felt it continue sinking lower in her stomach and her eyes began to well up. Her smile that she was wearing before turned into a broken pout that made Santana frown, but Brittany thought that it was because of her little brother. "I'm so sorry San. What happened to him?" Brittany asked with a tear streaming down her face.

Santana quickly dropped to her knees in front of the blonde and wiped the tears from her eyes and stilled her softly shaking hands and held them to her knees. "Brittany, why are you crying?" She asked with a hint of sadness and a lot of worry in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother. I'm so sorry." The blonde whispered.

Santana stared at her confused for a moment before it clicked and she gasped. She shook her head feverously. "No no no no no." She whispered while wiping the last of Brittany's stray tears. "He's fine. He's alive. There's nothing wrong with him."

At those words, Brittany's red rimmed eyes looked down into mocha brown ones and she felt her heart slowly return to it's original place. She felt her hands growing warm at the contact of Santana's that were still held in place. Santana took a deep breath before continuing.

"I, uh, I sleep with that little Simba because it's my brothers. My brother is five now. This was his favorite toy from when he was first born pretty much and he slept with it forever. It was the first toy he had and it was the first toy that I ever gave him. I haven't seen him in a while and it sucks cause I miss him so much. I'd do anything for him to be able to come here with me because I took care of him most of the time but um, I just couldn't take him so I guess I have the next best thing." Santana said glancing away from the baby blue eyes in front of her and to the little simba stuffed animal that was sitting on her bed.

Brittany leaned forward to look around at the Latina's face and softly wiped her stray tear and pulled her closer to her body in a tight and comforting hug, which Santana, surprisingly, accepted. She actually cuddled farther into the blonde. After about three minutes, Santana acknowledged what was going on and she slowly pulled herself away from the blonde, much to her own dismay.

She thanked Brittany and quietly went over to the closet to look for an outfit for the night. She subtly glanced at the blonde from the closet periodically to see what was going on with her and just to watch her mannerisms. The last time that she was caught peeking, Brittany was lying on the bed and managed to make eye contact with a soft smirk causing Santana to blush at being caught. Thinking quick on her feet, she came up with a quick response.

"I, um, Brit. I know that you just got here. But, there's a party tonight. Do you want to go?" Santana asked hesitantly.

Brittany looked at the Latina and contemplated it. She really wanted to….But she also knew that she couldn't. This wasn't her place and she wouldn't fit in. She didn't have any money to just spend on anything and she surely didn't think she had anything in her bag to wear to her first college party.. She just wasn't ready. Because of that, she softly shook her head.

"I would love to," The blonde began causing Santana to smile brightly, "But I can't."

Santana frowned, but she figured she shouldn't question why since it was the first night they've met and she figured that she shouldn't push the boundaries. The girl was probably tired and she just wanted to sleep. It was none of Santana's business.

Santana nodded her head and got changed. She met Quinn and they went out to enjoy their night.

/

The next few weeks went by fairly nice. Santana and Brittany talked every day and Brittany had even begun to become friends with Quinn. Santana showed Brittany around the campus. She brought her to the library and she showed her a bunch of the restaurants that were in the area. She took her to the park that was across the street from NYU's main library and they would sit there and talk the night away until the sunset disappeared.

Their friendship was blossoming.

Nothing would come between how strong their relationship was growing. They were becoming more than just best friends within the first weeks of them meeting.

They learned about their home lives.

Brittany told Santana about how her parents didn't approve of anything that she was doing. They thought her going to school for something related to the arts was the dumbest decision that she could possibly make. They thought that she wasn't good enough for what she wanted to do and that she would ultimately fail. They didn't believe in her.

Brittany went on to tell Santana about why it took her so long to get to New York. She told Santana about how they kicked her out because they thought she was ruining her life and they didn't want to be a part of it. They cut her off from any financial things that came from them. That's why it took so long for her to get out here.

She had to sell a lot of her things. And it wasn't easy.

But she eventually raised the funds and that's how she got here.

Santana knew that the blonde was struggling with finances. Which is the reason why Santana always made sure to grab Brittany something when she went out to get food. Even though the blonde continued to protest every time it happened, there was just something about her that Santana had to be nice for. She needed to take care of her. Even though she knew that if it was anybody else, she wouldn't dare.

Santana told the blonde about her life. She told her about how she never really got along with her parents and that's why she moved from sunny old California to cold snowy New York City. She couldn't stand her parents, because like Brittany's, they didn't believe in Santana's dreams. While Brittany was coming to NYU for the dancing, Santana was there to work on her vocals.

Santana told Brittany about her dreams. About wanting to become a recording artist. She even pinky promised with Brittany that if she did make it big, Brittany was going to be her star dancer when she went on tour.

Brittany learned more about Santana's family. She learned more about Santana's brother, whom goes by the nick name of buba, his real name being Michael. She learned all about him and about how sad Santana was when she had to leave him. But she also learned that Santana's cousin always goes over to the house everyday to make sure that he's okay. She also lets Santana facetime with the little boy at least once a week when they both have the chance.

Brittany got the chance to meet the little boy too, via facetime of course. The little boy immediately took a liking to her and was constantly asking Santana about the blonde whenever she had the chance to call and talk to the little boy.

/

It was about three months since Brittany had been there that the first really bad thunderstorm happened in the middle of the night. The thunder was so loud that the blonde was certain that it was shaking the building. If they weren't in the city, she would have sworn that it was an earthquake and that she was going to die.

She persisted through the storm and tried to go to sleep. That was, of course, until one fairly loud rumble of thunder erupted and it felt like a monkey with the symbols the size of god was clapping them over her head. Without thinking, she quickly crawled out of her own bed and into Santana's. She didn't care how awkward the situation might turn out to be, all she cared about was how scared she was and that for whatever reason, she felt safe in Santana's presence and even safer in her arms.

She felt safest when Santana subconsciously pulled her closer to her in her sleep and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Brittany smiled, finally feeling her body relax and went to sleep immediately. She was wondering why Santana didn't wake up to the sounds of the thunder, but she thought that it was a blessing, that way she didn't have to explain to Santana why she crawled in her bed at one in the morning.

She hoped that she would wake up before the Latina tomorrow so that she can casually slip out of the grasp, she felt pretty confident in that plan as well since it was going to be Saturday and Santana always seemed to be able to sleep forever on the weekends.

She didn't wake up first though; Santana did.

That morning, Santana woke up with a smile on her face because she had the best dream. When she felt the body heat of another person and slowly opened her eyes to see what she was grasping that was so big. When she looked down and saw a headful of blonde hair and the face of an angel, she sighed contently.

Her dream was real.

She thought that she woke up in the middle of the night, but she knocked it off as a dream and was pleasantly surprised when she woke up to see what had really transpired last night.

Santana lye holding the blonde for about an hour before she had woken up. The blonde woke up and she snuggled closer into the Latina without realizing, causing Santana to release a breathy giggle. In turn, the blonde quickly snapped her eyes open to look at Santana in horror, she wasn't supposed to be up right now.

"Santana. Why are you up?" Brittany said in a gasp.

Santana smiled softly at the blonde, "I dunno. I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep because I felt like I was living a dream."

Brittany smiled at her words with her brows pushed together in a confused manner.

"Yes I'm referring to you." Santana began, "good morning B." She finished placing a soft kiss to the blondes head.

/

After that one night, the two girls ended up sleeping together every night. They actually ended up rearranging the room so that they could push their two beds together so that it would be more comfortable.

They began to learn more and more about each other.

They did almost everything together. They were inseparable and they wouldn't have it any other way.

/

It was Christmas eve when the girls finally took the next step in their relationship. At a Christmas party with Quinn, the duo was sitting down on a couch, talking animatedly. A little too close to each others personal space, for anybody but each other. For the pair, they didn't seem to be close enough.

They were practically on top of each other.

When they noticed there was a girl who had a little too much to drink, Santana was quick to offer her seat to the girl and take her new place on Brittany's lap. Which caused the blonde to blush ferociously.

Quinn was walking around with a mistletoe stick, sticking it around people just to make them kiss. Quinn, Quinn was somebody who liked to play matchmaker and she had been trying to do so with Santana and Brittany for a while but kept seeming to fail. But now, she was determined.

The blonde had purposely made her way over to the pair and placed it right above their heads, bobbing it up and down. At first the two didn't notice, as they were too lost in looking at each other, but once Quinn thwacked them in the head with the garnish, they realized. Santana met the girl with a glare while Brittany smiled sheepishly.

Santana looked at the blonde and let a small smile grace her lips. She locked eyes with the blonde to make sure that there was no hesitation, and when she didn't find any traces of hesitation, she began to lean forward so that the blonde would meet her the rest of the way.

At first the kiss was a small peck. But after a second of just taking it all in, they both leaned in slowly and deepened the kiss. They slowly molded their lips together before Santana bravely dragged her tongue along the blondes bottom lip and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Brittany began smiling into the kiss and Quinn left the pair smirking at finally making something happen between the two.

That kiss was the first of many to be shared.

/

The girls spent winter break together, with Quinn as well. They did a lot of different things ranging from walking in the snow, watching movies and netflix, going ice skating and more. They even took the subway and a cab to one of the cities upstate NY to see if they can try to learn how to snowboard.

They all spent every moment of the day together. They were making memories that were going to last their lifetime.

It was New Years Eve that Santana asked Brittany to be her girlfriend.

Brittany said yes.

/

The rest of that school year, also known as the spring semester, went by pretty fast.

As the relationship grew, so did the friendship.

It was during their spring break that they got the nickname "The Unholy Trinity".

/

This was the first year of the rest of their life together, and they couldn't wait.


	6. One Big Happy Family

**Prompt From: Erika**

"Honey, wake up." Brittany said softly while rubbing Santana's back gently.

It was around 11 am and the pair was cuddled in bed still from their rainy morning. It had been raining all night, well, storming all night. The weather was now lightening up to a soft drizzle. Santana and Brittany had been watching movies since around 8:15 that morning. They woke up at their usual time, around 8, and once they realized the weather and that their kids were still going to be sleeping, they decided to relax. Which resulted in them falling asleep again as well.

Now that it was going on close to noon, the girls knew that they had to get up, well, Brittany knew at least. She knew that the kids were up by now and that they would need to make breakfast for everybody. She knew that the kids probably just woke up and weren't really hungry for breakfast, or if they were, she knew that their oldest son, Xander, who was 17 would have fixed his younger siblings something to eat.

Brittany and Santana, who are now very grown up, have managed to obtain a very large family just like Brittany always wanted. And they were still counting, considering Santana was now around four months pregnant with their last baby, who they were hoping was going to be a girl. They still had a little while before they would find out for sure.

The couple had five kids as of right now.

Xander Ariel Lopez-Pierce had just turned 17 earlier that month and was now a senior in high school. He looked just like Santana, except for his baby blue eyes which resembled Brittany's to no extent. He was the star tight end on his high school football team and he was also the president of the National Honors Society in his school. He had a really fun personality and seemed to resemble Brittany in that sense. He was nice and he loved showing that. He didn't like to be on guard 24/7 like Santana. While he resembled Santana, almost like a clone, his personality solely resided with Brittany and that always showed through the multiple jokes that the boy would crack whenever given the chance.

Olivia Elise Lopez-Pierce was next in line, she was 15 years old and a sophomore in high school. Olivia had joined the high schools cheerleading squad like her mothers had in their time in school. Olivia looked like Brittany. She had her mothers crystal cat-like eyes, she had her bright smile and her bright hair. The only difference from her to her mother was that Olivia had Santana's curls. She also had Santana's glare, which helped her intimidate people in competitions. Olivia was very bright, she was also extremely social in her school and personal life. She takes dance classes and goes to all of her mothers' choreography sessions to take everything in. While very popular, Olivia managed to stay out of most of the shenanigans that her friends had pulled. She didn't like going to the parties that her friends would throw with the whole school invited, she'd rather stay home. She did, however, love going to the family oriented parties like the sweet 16's and quinceneras and most of all, the small little sleepovers that they would all have. While Olivia had an energetic personality, she liked to observe the people around her, just like Santana.

10 year old Izaak Noel Lopez-Pierce. Izaak was starting the 5th grade and was super rambunctious. He seemed to be a split of Santana and Brittany right down the middle. While the little boy was very nice to everybody that he met, unless they gave him a reason to be mean, he always managed to have Santana's scowl on his face if he was bored or if he didn't get what he wanted. Izaak was following in his older brothers footsteps, he was in the peewee league for football and he played as their tiny quarterback. He had horrible sportsmanship though, when he would throw a pass, if his teammate didn't catch it, they would receive one of the meanest glares that the little ten year old could muster up. Sometimes it was even worse when he would play baseball and his teammate wouldn't be able to hit the ball. He took things very seriously, and just like Santana, he hated to lose. The little boy had blonde hair and fair green eyes, which fluctuated between a dark blue and a light brown depending on his mood. His facial features were mostly all Santana.

The fourth child was six year old Vincent Angelo Lopez-Pierce, Vincent was identical to Brittany. All the way from his bright blonde hair to his light blue eyes. His personality was exactly like hers and the little boy loved to dance. He was a firm believer in disney movies and anything that Brittany did, he wanted to do. He was taking dance classes, and he loved trying to help make-up new choreography for his mother to teach. Other than that, there wasn't much to the young boy yet. He liked watching sports, he didn't really like participating in them as much. He would participate with his brothers and at school, but he didn't want to play any sports. He just wanted to dance, dance, dance and dance. And to play MineCraft. He was also a very avid gamer, which he probably got from Xander.

The youngest child in the Lopez-Pierce family was three and a half year old Christopher Javier Lopez-Pierce. This baby, was no denying, Santana Lopez in a reincarnation. He looked exactly like her. From his dark, curly hair to his extremely deep brown eyes. His full lips and his evil glare, not to mention his body language. He even looked at his hands when he was disinterested, just like his mother. This baby, he was a product of snixx juice (wanky). Everything that was Santana, was him. Brittany loved it and hated it all at the same time.

The house was full of them, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Baby, come on, get up." Brittany said while softly brushing some of the hair out of the Latina's face.

Santana scrunched her nose up at the feeling and nuzzled her face farther into Brittany's neck, causing the blonde to smile and sigh softly. Brittany slid down farther on the bed until she was eye level with Santana. She leaned forward and kissed the Latina on the lips softly. She did it again. The third time, she felt Santana smile softly at the peck. That was when Brittany slowly licked Santana's top lip, causing the Latina to moan softly before complying and opening her mouth to give her wife better access. After a few minutes of kissing, Brittany rolled over on top of Santana causing the Latina to gasp softly and immediately attach her hands to her hips and smile excitedly at Brittany.

Brittany leaned down to kiss the woman again when there was a loud knock from a little hand on the door followed by a "mommy!"

Santana groaned and frowned at the sight of Brittany crawling off of her. She turned her head to the door and yelled, "come in."

After a small struggle, Christopher came walking into the room and over to the bed with tired eyes, having probably just woken up. Santana smiled at the sight before sitting up slowly. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and opened her arms to the little boy who immediately climbed in them. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead before cuddling him closer.

When the little boy began to fidget, Brittany got a little worried.

"You got to be careful baby." Brittany said softly to her son after kissing his cheek.

"Brit, it's fine." Santana said softly.

"I just want to be sure." Brittany said slipping her hand between Christopher and Santana's body to place it on her lower stomach. "Can never be too sure."

"I know." Santana said softly while leaning over to kiss her wife.

"I'm hung'y." Christopher said softly.

Brittany stood up and and helped Santana up carefully while Santana kept Christopher in her arms. They began walking down the three flights of stairs to make it into the kitchen. They walked into the living room and smiled at the sight that they saw. Izaak was lying on the floor watching tv with his head in his hands, Olivia was lounged out across a chair watching tv and Vincent was sound asleep lying on top of Xander who was stretched out across the couch. The group was watching one of the older Scooby Doo cartoon movies.

Santana smiled at her and Brittany's four kids before slowly unclasping Christophers clenched arms from around her neck, which he wasn't too happy about having done. When she finally got him off of her body, she tapped him on the butt to get him running into the living room with his siblings. He ran right over to Olivia and climbed on top of her getting comfortable while softly whispering "Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo, Scooby Doooo."

Santana walked into the kitchen with Brittany following behind her with her hands on her waist. The pair walked to the kitchen to look for things to make for food, that's when they realized that there really wasn't anything left in the fridge since they were supposed to go shopping yesterday but weren't able to given the weather conditions and her children pitching a fit about having to go or having to watch the siblings. The routines just didn't work out.

Brittany sighed and leaned against the counter while watching Santana continue to rummage through their cupboards and the fridge. "What are we going to feed the pack babe? Do you think we need to order in?"

Santana stood silent for a minute before finding three jars of peanut butter, two bags of chocolate chips, two 6 packs of banana's and a pack of tortillas and placing them on the counter, causing Brittany to raise an eyebrow at her in question.

Santana smiled at everything in front of her before turning to Brittany and speaking softly, "Peanut butter-Banana Quesadillas."

Brittany softly nodded her head at her wife and walked over to grab about 8 or 9 plates out of the cabinets with a few bowls. She placed them on the long table in the dining room while Santana helped set everything up. Brittany dumped the chocolate chips into one of the bowls that she got out and placed it on the table. She and Santana began cutting up the bananas into pieces and placing them in another bowl while Santana sang a plethora of different songs softly to herself and her wife. Santana lastly went and got the chocolate syrup from inside of the fridge and placed it on the table.

"I'll go get the kids." Brittany said while giving her wife a soft kiss on her cheek. While Brittany left the room, she started putting peanut butter on Christopher and Vincent's tortillas because knowing them they would just put a giant blob of it on the piece of wrap.

Xander was the first one in the room with Christopher on his back. "What's for lunch ma?" He asked while walking over to the table.

"Peanut butter-banana quesadillas." She said while reaching her arms out for Christopher, who quickly accepted the offer.

"Awesome." Xander said with a smile while walking over to an empty place and looking at all of the stuff on the table. "Is there a limit on how much I can have? Cj just took a lot of my energy from climbing on my back." He said while pointing to the little boy now clinging to Santana yet again.

"Uhhhh, well, make sure everybody gets at least one first and make sure that your sister gets close to how much she wants. You and Izaak can fight over the rest." Brittany said walking in with Vincent holding her leg and Olivia next to her.

Izaak came running in the room and immediately went to the plate that was on the other side of Santana. He quickly got to work at making his food with a large smile on his face. He made his first quesadilla with a certain gentleness that was only defined as Brittany, it had a giant smiley face on it. His second one that he made was something that looked like a hot mess, that one was dowsed in peanut butter, bananas, chocolate chips and the chocolate syrup. That one had Santana written all over it.

Olivia ended up making two as well, hers were pretty neat, as she always loved to be organized. Opting for syrup in both of her wraps instead of the chocolate chips….Although she put a handful on her plate to eat separately.

Christopher and Vincent each had one and a half (which they got to decorate themselves, which means that there was a giant sticky mess on their plates and soon to be giant sticky smiles in the house).

Xander, being the garbage disposal that he is, made four and was most likely going to be going up for seconds.

Brittany made two and Santana made three before the group all strutted off to the living room to eat their lunch together as a family. Santana had gotten Christopher's sippy cup and filled it with milk, knowing the young boy would soon be asking for it. Vincent also had a cup of milk in his spill proof "big boy" cup. Xander and Olivia opted for a can of soda each, one drinking Code Red mountain dew and the other drinking a can of gingerale. Izaak with a cup of fruit punch and Brittany with a cup of coffee. Santana herself was drinking flavored seltzer water, one of the things she's always had to drink when she was pregnant for some reason.

They all gathered around the tv and watched a few movies, starting off with Monsters University.

/

"Right there B." Santana moaned softly while pushing her face farther into her bedsheets.

Brittany continued her ministrations while applying more pressure knowing that her wife would appreciate it. The blonde leaned forward and softly kissed behind the Latina's neck while slowly working her hands on the womans body yet again.

"Does this feel good baby?" Brittany asked tentatively while leaning forward to try and gage Santana's reaction on if pushing harder indeed felt better or not.

Santana moaned again, choosing not to answer the question with words.

Brittany smirked softly at the revelation that her wife was having a difficult time putting the words together. She slowly moved her right hand from it's original position and trailed her fingertips down the back of Santana's bare thigh eliciting a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

"Sorry, what was that San?"

Santana grunted at her wife stopping her original movements and said, "please keep going." which Brittany easily complied to. Brittany moved her hands back and continued her movements causing her wife to let out a loud moan when their bedroom door was opening.

"Mo-OH MY GOD." Xander yelled while quickly hiding his eyes behind his palms and angling his head towards the door. "I didn't mean to walk in on you guys, oh my god, you should have had your door locked. Jesus Christ!"

Santana lifted her face from the burial in her sheets and glanced at her son with a curious expression. "What are you talking about Xan?"

Brittany also cocked her head to the side and looked at her eldest son confused. She then moved her hands to the small of Santana's bare back and continued to massage her while shaking her head softly and chuckling to herself that her son thought he walked in on her and Santana having sex.

"You can uncover your eyes, we aren't doing anything you shouldn't see." Brittany said, not being able to suppress her laughter anymore.

Xander slowly opened his hands a smidge to glance at his moms. When he focused on them, he noticed that his original view was right; Santana was indeed topless and Brittany was sitting down on top of her in what at first glance looks provocative, but when actually tuned in, it was innocent. He took a deep breath and Brittany shook her head, going back to her original focus.

Santana sat up a little bit, making sure to bring the sheet up with her to cover her chest completely, "What do you need baby?"

He slowly brought his arm up behind his head and tapped the back of his left ear before taking a deep breath. "Uh, Jaylynn wants to know if she can come over." He announced softly.

"Whose Jaylynn?" Santana asked her son, having never heard the name before.

"His giiiiiirrrrlllllfrienddddd." Izaak said with a mischievous smile while quickly squeezing by Xander and climbing on the couch at the foot of his moms' bed. That was the Santana in him alright.

"Girlfriend?" Brittany asked with a quirked eyebrow and amused smile.

"Since when?" Santana asked shifting her head to the side, still holding the sheets tightly to her chest.

"She's not my girlfriend." Xander tried to play off with a fake "I don't care" shrug while still tapping his left ear.

Brittany climbed off of Santana's butt and let her wife sit up and cross her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the boy and shook her head. She never understood why he was so hesitant to tell her and Brittany about his girlfriends. She was sure that his girlfriends knew who they were so it should only be fair that they knew who the girl was.

Olivia came strolling in the room and sat down next to Brittany on the bed. She then stage whispered, "she's totally his girlfriend." causing Santana and Brittany to bust out laughing and for Xander to glare at his younger sister, eliciting the same hard stare from her.

"Okay." Santana simply said while looking at her son.

After a few minutes, he finally responded with a breathy "what?"

"She can come over." Santana said again.

Xander began smiling hard at his mother and jogged into the room to lean down and give her a hug while whispering a "thanks" in her ear causing her to simply nod her head.

"Just, make sure that she's not going to be annoying me and your mother 24/7 please." Brittany then stated after Xander went to leave their room. He nodded quickly while shouting a quick "I need to get dressed" and running to his room.

"Does this mean that we should get dressed too?" Izaak asked his mother while looking down at his dirty pjs from this afternoons lunch.

Santana smiled softly, "yeah buddy. we'll go out for dinner somewhere since there's nothing to eat in here."

/

About an hour and a half later is when Santana and Brittany finally were getting up to leave their bedroom. With their kids popping in and out as entertainment, they were now finally dressed and ready to make a good first impression on the young girl.

Standing up from the bed and stretching Santana turned to look at her wife, "What do you want to do for dinner babe?"

Brittany looked at Santana and tapped her chin in thought, "I don't want to do anything too like, extravagant. You know what I mean? Today's just a simple day."

Santana stood in front of her wife and looked down at her with a slight nod, "Simple it is. But what now, there's tons of simple things."

"No burgers." Brittany said shaking her head while placing her hands on the lower portion of Santana's hips.

Santana stood in thought for a second before voicing her opinion, "pizza?"

At that, Brittany stood up and lowered her hands a little more so that they were resting gently on Santana's butt. She smiled and whispered "sounds perfect" before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Lets go tell the kids." Brittany said once she leaned back from Santana, who quickly reconnected their lips and deepened the kiss causing Brittany to smile. When the kiss finally broke, Santana turned to head out the door and she could feel Brittany's eyes all over her body and smirked to herself.

Walking into the hallway and towards the stairs, she almost got trampled by a mob of little boys running down the hallway full speed to hopping down the stairs catching her off guard. She leaned against the wall as the three passed her and she slowly raised her brow, Brittany doing the same from their bedroom doorway.

Brittany went to catch up to Santana when they heard another voice carrying down the long hallway.

"Come back here you little twerps!" Olivia yelled running down the hallway after them.

The two older women stared in the direction of four of their five kids and sighed.

"Can we just go back to the room and act like they don't exist?" Santana asked while looking up at Brittany with big brown puppy dog eyes, causing the blonde to snort at her antics while softly shaking her head.

"Come on, we have to go fix whatever just happened." Brittany said while softly tugging her wife's hand and dragging her down the stairs to find the problem.

Santana and Brittany walked down the stairs to hear a fit of arguing, from everybody. Santana took a deep breath while walking down the last few steps, hoping that Snix wasn't going to come out and scare this poor child half to death.

The living room looked like a house full of crazy people. Xander and Olivia were having a stand off on opposite sides of one of the larger tables in the house. Izaak was on another angle that was hard to reach for the two older siblings, standing behind one of the couches. Vincent was taking a similar stand as Izaak but instead of participating in the stand off, he was simply trying to stay out of the way which that left baby Christopher standing off to the side with an evil smirk on his face, he was the cause. That was evident to Santana, but she seemed to be the only one that noticed.

"Give it back Olivia!" Xander yelled at his younger sister who was holding what seemed to be a folded up note in her hand.

"After you tell me where you and Izaak put my journal!" Olivia yelled.

"I didn't touch your journal! I want my special pen back!" Izaak yelled.

"Stop the violence!" Vincent said, trying to sound strong.

Santana chuckled at the little blonde and smiled, "He is such a mini you Brit."

Brittany smiled to herself and then walked towards the trio with Santana following behind her. Brittany grabbed the pen out of Xanders hand while Santana grabbed the phone from Olivia and quickly yelled over the kids, "SHUT UP!"

Which in turn, caused them all to stop running their mouths.

"What is the issue?" Brittany asked.

"Xander and Izaak hid my journal, hid it and I want it back, now." Olivia said while pointing her Lopez glare at her two brothers.

Santana and Brittany turned to the two boys waiting for a response, "no we didn't."

Santana quirked a brow and crossed her arms at her eldest son.

"I didn't hide it. I swear." He said while putting his arms in the air in a surrendering manner.

"But you admit you took it and you probably read through it!" Olivia yelled getting angry.

Xander didn't say anything much to that.

"Why do you always have to be such a dick!" Olivia yelled out.

"HEY!" Brittany yelled at her daughter. "You do NOT call your brother names. I don't care what he did."

"Well it's a good thing that I did because you fucking are thinking about getting together with Theo who doesn't want anything but sex and since I knew that I was able to say something to him!" Xander yelled back.

Hearing those words, Santana's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Okay. First off, unless you're over 21, stop fucking swearing. I don't know what you both are thinking, but you do not talk to each other like this. Xander, figure out where your sisters journal is, you're not getting your phone back until you find it. Izaak, you're not getting your pen back until her journal is found."

Olivia crossed her arms as a cocky smirk was soon plastered across her face at her two brothers. Brittany noticed and then turned to their only daughter.

"Not only that, but Liv, me and your mother don't want you with this Theo kid. At all." Brittany said sternly.

"That's not fair!" Olivia yelled.

"No, it is fair." Santana said walking towards her daughter, "This little Theo nitwit came to the house looking for your brother one day after me and Cj just got home from our usual long run before I got pregnant and you know what he did?"

Olivia simply shook her head while looking at her mother expectantly.

"He invited himself into this house and acted as if your mother, for one, wasn't married. For two, like she wasn't the mother of his best friend and lastly, like he has no respect." Brittany quickly added while trying to stop herself from getting mad.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia questioned.

"What I'm saying is that he pushed his way into the house without an invitation and he placed his hands on me like he had a right." Santana said.

"Woah, what?!" Xander asked while getting mad at the fact of him not knowing this before. "He did what!"

Santana waved her hand at her son before turning back to Olivia, "if your mom wasn't outside and wouldn't have heard me yell for him to stop touching me. He probably wouldn't have been here today."

"Momma?" Olivia asked while turning to the other blonde who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Stay away from him Liv." Santana said sternly before turning back to her sons. "Remember, until you find that journal, your possessions are mine."

The two older women then turned their attention to the other girl in the room while wearing friendly smiles, "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, nice to meet you." Santana said, introducing herself and her wife to the girl.

Jaylynn was beautiful. She looked to be a mix of black and hispanic and she had pipe curl hair with dark brown eyes and skin that was a little tanner than Santana's. She was wearing a floral skirt and a black tank top with a small jacket over it and boots on her feet.

"Jaylynn, it's an honor to meet you guys." She responded, obviously star struck from meeting the two.

"Same." Brittany simply said.

"Are you guys ready to go eat?" Santana questioned while walking towards Christopher.

"Where are we going?" Vincent questioned while Olivia helped him put his black peacoat on over his white t-shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a pair of white vans as well.

"Well, since we're all casual, nothing special. Just to get some pizza." Brittany responded while putting her own levi coat over her black glee sweater from high school. She was wearing a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"PIZZA!" Izaak yelled while running over to the coat rack to put his black Nike windbreaker over his black yeezus shirt. He was also just wearing a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black and white hyperdunk nikes.

"Sounds fine to me." Olivia responded while putting her northface on over a tight pink t-shirt and her light blue skinny jeans like her mother. Paired with that she was wearing her floral doctor martin boots.

"Good, because you didn't have an option." Santana responded with a chuckle as she put on her black leather jacket over her white t-shirt. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with a pair of black boots. She then began to put on Christophers own leather jacket, that he requested to look like her, over his white shirt. He was wearing dark jeans and a pair of black timbs.

"Alright guys. Chop chop. I'm hungry." Xander said while quickly throwing on his 90's LA raiders starter jacket over his grey t-shirt, his dark blue jeans with his black timbs and his black beanie before dragging Jaylynn out of the house and towards the car with his younger siblings right behind him.

Santana and Brittany watched their kids run towards the truck and sighed in contentment. Brittany walked up behind Santana and kissed the base of her neck, "In a few more months we'll have another one to add to this hectic life."

"I can't wait." Santana whispered before turning to Brittany and giving her a small kiss before leading the way to the truck.

**A/N: lots of kids, haha. If you want more stuff with kids, I have a story that's entitled **_**Holidays **_**and shows a few things of Santana, Brittany and their three kids in that story. Hope you guys enjoyed though. (:**


	7. Let Me Help You

**Prompt From: Guest**

I'd like to apologize for not going through with the prompt that was submitted. The prompt that was submitted dealt with suicide and while that is a trigger to many people, it is to myself to a point as well.

While I know that many people have issues, I wanted to use this chapter to post some hotlines and websites that may help people, anybody. Don't be afraid to use them.

**7cupsoftea .com**: It's good for anything pretty much. You can go on to just vent to people or to get advice. It'll help you if you give it the chance to.

**United Kingdom:**

**08088002222**: UK Bullying hotline

**USA:**

**18002738255**: Suicide Prevention USA (this line also doubles as grief and loss help, depression, bullying etc)

**16304829696**: Depression Hotline

**18664887386**: Trevor Project

**18002467743**: Sexuality support

**18478313438**: Eating Disorder Hotline

**18006564673**: Rape and Sexual Assault

**18008435200**: Runaway

**18775658860**: US Trans lifeline

**Canada:**

**18007842433**: Suicide Prevention

**18773306366**: Canadian Trans lifeline

**Germany:**

**08001110111**: Helpline

**Italy:**

**199284284**: Helpline

There are many more hotlines. I'm sorry for not listing more. If you want more hotlines, visit:

togetherweare-strong. tumblr /helpline

That is one of the websites where I got some of my information. Remember that you are strong, I am here as well if anybody needs to talk.

Never be afraid to ask for help.


	8. Blind With Bullies

**Prompt From: Boris Yeltsin**

"Watch where you're going!" A neanderthal looking wide receiver yelled at the poor blonde that he slammed into a locker, causing her to drop everything that was in her hands.

Including her red and white striped stick.

"Oh I forgot, you can't!" He and a few of the other people cackled as they walked by without a care in the world.

The blonde that was slammed into the locker quickly got on her knees and started feeling around the floor for the notebook that she was holding, her eye stick and the sun glasses that she normally wore to cover her eyes at all times. It was such a crime to cover those eyes.

She continued to search for her lost items, and her tactics proved faulty, yet, still, nobody stopped to help. That was, until the last person that anybody would have thought did. It was a sight to see, if not, nobody would believe it.

Santana Lopez was kneeling on the floor in front of the helpless blonde, willingly picking up her items for her. Once Santana gathered the girls belongings, she quickly, pulled the girl up against the lockers so that she wouldn't get tripped on for being in the middle of the hallway. Santana was holding the girls glasses in her lap and was planning to put them on her after gently pulling her towards her.

Once the girls back touched the cold metal of the lockers, she whimpered, "please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Santana felt her heart drop at those words. She softly reached over and placed her hands on top of the blondes left knee, which resulted in the blonde tensing and continuously whispering, "please don't hurt me."

Santana's face fell before she whispered back, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

At hearing those words, the blonde seemed to visibly relax, just a little. But it was a start.

"What's your name?" Santana asked the girl who was still looking straight forward.

"Brittany S. Pierce." The girl responded softly. "I just moved here."

"Makes sense on why I've never noticed you before." Santana said softly, more to herself then to the blonde.

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked while softly cocking her head to the side, still keeping her head pointed directly in front of her. "Does it have to deal with me being blind?"

Santana let out a soft sigh, "not my original statement, but I guess that could apply. What I originally meant was that it makes sense why I've never noticed you before because you're beautiful."

Those words caused Brittany to finally turn her head in the direction of the voice, coming within inches of the other girls face. "Really?" The blonde asked in a voice that was obviously scared for the answer she would receive.

Santana looked up from her lap and looked into the girls eyes, suddenly feeling breathless. She spoke quietly, but just loud enough so that Brittany could hear her. "Really," she paused, "and I know I would never forget those eyes."

Those were the words that made Brittany's breath hitch.

To Santana, Brittany's eyes reflected the night waters of the Caribbean seas. Her eyes were such a clear blue, but somewhat dark from the fear of not knowing what was going on around her. There were lighter spots in her eyes that reminded her of the moonlight cascading itself or even the waves breaking as they reached the shoreline.

They were beautiful, and Santana felt like it was a crime to have to cover them. But at the same time, she was relieved that she was probably the only person who has gotten to see them. It was selfish, but Santana didn't want to have to share something so beautiful. She wanted it all to herself.

"I'm going to put your glasses on now." Santana said, barely audible. She felt if she spoke too loudly that it would destroy whatever connection that she felt building between them. Brittany nodded her head slightly before letting Santana slide the glasses into place.

"Thank you."

Santana quickly shook her head to reject the thanks, she shouldn't be getting thanked for being a decent human being, even though that was normally a hard thing for her to do. She quickly remembered that the blonde couldn't see her soft rejection so she quickly responded, "You don't need to thank me for doing what any decent person would have done."

"But I want to thank you. So, please accept it."

Santana sighed, "I accept." She then reached forward and grabbed Brittany's right hand, which she noticed was the more dominant one from when the blonde was searching the floor for her belongings, and softly placed the eye stick in her hand, making sure that she gripped it tightly before letting the paler hand go.

Santana picked up the notebook and looked at it, all it said on the cover was "Brittany S. Pierce" in very neat handwriting. Santana didn't understand how someone who couldn't see, had neater handwriting than she did. She didn't think that it was fair, but she admired it.

"What class do you have next?" Santana asked suddenly, causing Brittany to jump a little, thinking that the other woman had already ran off before anybody realized that she was talking to her.

"I, uh, I have English. Room 217." Brittany responded, trying to remember what wing she was in so that she would be able to find her way.

Santana walked closer to the blonde and wrapped the taller girls arm in her own and began leading her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. It made Santana sad hearing that, she knew that the girl was like that because of the countless times that she had probably been picked on.

"I'm walking you to class." Santana responded simply, as if it were the most honest thing in the world.

When they arrived at Brittany's classroom, it seemed like it was too soon for Santana to say goodbye. She wanted nothing more than to somehow convince the teacher to let her join the class, just so that she could make sure that the blonde didn't get picked on or bothered. She wanted to protect her, but she had no idea why.

"Are you going to be okay in class?" Santana asked while standing outside of the door to the classroom.

Brittany nodded softly, "yeah. Nobody really talks to me or bothers me in this class. I don't think any of the jocks or the cheerios are in here. They're the ones who are normally really mean to me. Especially the cheerios. They scare me, and whenever they pick on me they always tell me to watch out for the captain Santana Lopez because I guess she'd be the meanest to me according to them."

Santana's face fell at those words, and she actually felt herself begin to frown.

"Do you have a safe way to get home?" Santana asked the blonde, not wanting her to have to deal with the bullies more than she already has.

"Yeah. My mom should be picking me up. Thank you for worrying about me, and for helping me. It means a lot to me." Brittany finally said, turning to face Santana's direction completely.

"It was nothing. Trust me." Santana brushed off. "But I have to get to class. I'll see you around. Bye Brittany."

As Santana began to walk away, Brittany finally turned around and called out to her, "Wait! You never told me your name!"

Santana paused and contemplated acting like she hadn't heard the blonde. She wanted to tell her who she was, but the blonde had just confessed that she was terrified of her because of what all of the little cheerios had to say about their normally vicious captain. Taking a deep breath, she decided she had nothing to lose.

"It's Santana. Santana Lopez." The Latina responded softly before continuing to walk to class, leaving the blonde standing there speechless.

/

Over that weekend, Santana couldn't help but think about the blonde. She couldn't help but think of the already every day struggles that she must face, and then she thought about all of the people who were making it worse on her. She just didn't understand why people would be so mean to somebody who was blind….

Only at McKinley, she figured.

The blonde was thinking among the similar thoughts. She couldn't figure out why Santana would want to help her. Was it some elaborate scheme to make Brittany look stupid? Or was it real?

Santana sounded like she was serious when they were just talking.

She sounded genuine. You can't fake that…

Can you?

/

On Monday morning, the bullying was starting again. Brittany was immediately slammed against a locker and lost all of her belongings. It sucked, but it was a daily, if not hourly, occurrence.

The third time that it happened that day, Santana was back again to pick up the pieces again.

She then walked the blonde to the last class of her day, english. She then parted ways, not wanting to scare the blonde more than she already was of her.

The rest of the week, the same routine was pretty much followed.

Nothing changed.

The blonde was physically assaulted and dropped everything. A few times each day. But at the direct end of the day, Santana was still there to pick up every last piece.

That was beginning to become Brittany's favorite part of the day.

She actually looked forward to that last check into a row of lockers, just because Santana would come around and help her, then walk her to class to make sure that she was okay. As the days went on, they began talking a little bit more and they began to learn about each other. They talked about different things, and it seemed the more that Santana helped her, the more that Santana wanted to defend her, and that's just what she would do.

/

Two weeks later was when Santana finally found somebody going to assault the blonde.

When she saw what was going to happen, she immediately got in the way and defended the blonde. She laid a verbal backhand on the jocks who thought that it was funny to literally push around a girl. One who wouldn't be able to defend herself at that.

She made them curl into themselves like children who just got scolded for being caught stealing cookies.

That was the first day that Santana walked Brittany to all of her classes.

It was also the first day that nothing bad happened to her. Everything seemed like it was going to be turning around for her. Slowly but surely.

/

A few weeks after the first, and last needed, verbal backhand, the other cheerios began helping the blonde. Orders from Santana. They made sure that the blonde didn't need help with anything and that she was okay.

When Santana wasn't able to be present for some reason, a cheerio would be.

They made sure that nobody made fun of the blonde or messed with her feelings. They did that because if they didn't, they knew that Santana would be the one to kick them from the team without a second thought.

It was also around this time that Santana first began picking Brittany up from home to go to school and dropping her off after school. Just so that she could talk to her more because she just couldn't seem to get enough of their conversations.

Everything was beginning to seem like it was all an elaborate dream that the blonde was waiting to be awoken from.

But it wasn't a dream.

It was real.

/

It was a few months later when things began to grow serious between Brittany and Santana.

The two soon realized that there was a spark there. A _more than friends_ spark.

Brittany was the one to bring it up first.

Santana was glad that she was, because Lord knows that Santana couldn't.

/

It was towards the end of the school year when the two got together officially. The girls were going into the senior year of high school as a couple and ending their junior year, finally getting together.

Brittany's family loved the Latina and Santana's family loved the blonde.

It was perfect.

Santana never thought that the one time that she felt that she wanted to help, would change things so drastically. She would have never thought that she would find someone that she so easily and happily fell in love with.

It was one night, a late night, that Santana realized how much her small action meant to the blonde.

The pair was in bed cuddling, simply enjoying each others presence, when Brittany broke their silence.

"You know, Santana, you were the first person who has ever asked me my name without me asking theirs first."

It was such a simple statement, barely stated above a whisper, but it had so much meaning to it.

While Santana never knew what it was like for somebody to like her for her and not for her looks until Brittany came around. It finally clicked to Santana that Brittany never knew what it was like for somebody to seem to be truly interested in her that was willing to look over her impairment.

She never had the feeling or opportunities of somebody believing that she was beautiful because most people were never able to see past the thick black glasses and the red striped white stick. It was shallow, but it was simply how the world worked.

Until Santana.

And all it took was Santana to make a world of difference in her life.

Proudly so.


	9. The Honeymooners

**Prompt from: ****Naruti**

"Come on San, it'll be fun!" Brittany exclaimed while dragging Santana by her hand down the packed streets of New York City.

Santana grumbled something incoherently but continued to follow the blonde, the truth is, she would follow Brittany to the ends of the earth if the blonde so much as just proposed the idea, she didn't even have to ask.

It was the middle of July, Santana and Brittany had just got back to New York City after their long honeymoon. Their honeymoon was sweet and lasted close to a month. (Thank all of the monetary wedding gifts for that, and the packet of money that Mrs. Lopez gave Santana) The pair thought that it would be cool if they remade the trip that brought them back together in the first place, starting at Lesbos. The girls remained there for about a week before soon flying to Hawaii, where they stood for another week. Both times in the same suite they had originally booked. After spending a week in Hawaii, they took a plane to LAX and drove cross country back to New York City, making sure to stop at as many places as they possibly could.

It was the best month of Santana and Brittany's life, Santana was already planning a second honeymoon and was already more than eager for it to happen. Which it would, soon enough.

But now, they were back in the face of reality. They were back at Santana's small apartment deep in New York City. Seeing hundreds of different faces as they walked down the busy streets and going to sleep with the sound of their breathing masked by horns and busy streets. It was vibrant, and Brittany was ecstatic about living in New York with Santana.

After going on the six month tour with Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had gotten the chance to live all around the world with each other. At the tender age of 20, they knew that no matter where they were in the world, there was nobody else they would rather explore the world with.

(Although if they could have any plus one, they would choose Mercedes.)

The world was theirs, and now that they were home, Brittany wanted to explore the city that Santana knows all too well now.

"Do we _have _to eat here Brit?" Santana groaned as she looked up and seen bright lights reading: _Spotlight Diner_. She groaned even louder when she saw the horrible red and white outfit that she had to wear everyday.

"Yes." Brittany said excitedly while going to push the front doors open, having to stop when she couldn't walk any farther due to Santana's feet being glued to the floor.

"Why?" Santana asked while scrunching up her face, "there's nothing special about this place Brit."

"Because I want to meet your old friends." Brittany said softly while walking to stand in front of Santana and sliding her arms around her waist. "Is that so bad baby?"

Santana looked down at the small space between her and Brittany's bodies and smiled to herself softly, she still got butterflies whenever Brittany was this close to her. She slowly lifted her head to look at the blonde and whispered a barely audible "no".

Brittany smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Santana gently, as she always did.

"Now come on, I'm hungry." Brittany laughed as she began dragging Santana in the small restaurant.

Santana sighed and looked around the area. Taking it all in, all she could think in her head was _Thank God Mercedes took me on tour with her. I'll never have to work in a place like this again._ She guided Brittany to the front where they would be directed to a table.

"Santana!" A mans voice sounded excitedly coming from the kitchen, causing Santana to frown immediately.

Brittany took notice of her new wife's stature and began to frown as well. She quickly stepped closer to the Latina and placed her arm around Santana's petite waist, causing the Latina to smile a little bit.

"Where have you been Santana!" The man yelled again while walking to the hostest stand with a giant smile on his face.

"I've been around." Santana shrugged off easily. "Went on a tour with my best friend and then had some things to help out with back home. Nothing special."

The mans eyes travelled from Santana to the blonde next to her and he smiled softly, "Now who's this lovely lady?" He questioned while slowly raising his eyes.

"Not yours Gunther." Santana deadpanned while instinctively pulling Brittany closer to her.

Brittany extended her hand out to the man out of respect, "My names Brittany. I'm Santana's wife."

Gunther's jaw dropped, "You're married now Santana?"

Santana simply nodded her head while turning and smiling at Brittany.

"That's crazy. The last I knew, you were dating Dani and now there's this woman, who is very beautiful. But I thought that if you were ever married it would be to Dani." Gunther said, voicing too much of his opinion.

Santana felt Brittany tense up a little at Gunther's rant and quickly squeezed Brittany's side while shaking her head at the man. She began to glance at Brittany's profile and smiled at her wife before speaking.

"No." She started while shaking her head, "Dani's amazing, but Brittany's my soul mate. I've known this since I was like three. She's been the only person that I've ever considered marrying, and now that dream has come true. It's one of the only things that is just as good in real life as it is in my imagination."

Brittany's cheeks began to tinge up and redden as she looked down slightly in the direction of Santana, her bright blue eyes a softer shade than they were moments before.

"That's sweet." Gunther said simply. "Well, let me show you to your table."

Gunther than guided Santana and Brittany to one of the booths that were close to the stage where all of the performances took place. Santana nodded and thanked him for seating them at a good table. Santana sat facing the rest of the restaurant and the counter area while Brittany sat in front of her, a perfect glancing area to the stage. Gunther took their drink orders and said he would be back soon to take their orders. Both of the girls thanked him and quickly directed their attention back to each other.

"He seemed nice." Brittany started, "until he said that you should have married Dani."

Santana frowned and quickly reached her hand across the table to grab her wife's. She softly rubbed her hand over her wife's knuckles and over the enormous rock on her finger.

"It doesn't matter what he said because you're the only person that I've ever wanted to spend my life with." Santana said barely above a whisper while tilting her head to the side and looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany smiled softly and leaned forward to meet Santana halfway, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much." Brittany said softly against Santana's lips.

"I love you more." Santana responded while quickly stealing another kiss causing the blonde to smile harder than before.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Brittany got up. She leaned forward and kissed Santana on the lips softly before quickly saying, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

Santana nodded with a smile on her face as she watched Brittany walk away.

About a minute after Brittany walked away, the two drinks were finally set down on the table. A sprite and a cup of juice. Santana absentmindedly nodded her head and said "thanks" as she continued to reply to a text from Mercedes about the record label. When the presence of the person who brought the drinks didn't go away, Santana fixed her best scowl on her face before slowly looking up at the person who was making her uncomfortable.

It was Dani.

Santana's scowl immediately disappeared, but her face remained stoic. She didn't know what to say to the other woman.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to look up at me." Dani laughed whole heartedly, causing Santana to smile. It had been a long time since she heard that laugh, a part of her actually missed it. Dani's laugh was infectious.

"I'm sorry." Santana responded while taking in Dani's appearance in the red waitress dress and her new hairstyle. "You look nice. Your color is gone."

Dani instinctively touched her and subtly nodded.

"And half of your head." Santana chuckled noticing the shaved portion of head.

Dani smiled, "Yeah, I felt that it was time for something new."

"It looks nice. I like it." Santana offered up the compliment causing Dani to smile hard and softly responded with a thanks.

"So, can I ask you why you have two drinks? You can barely get through just one half the time." Dani chuckled while looking at the drinks, "And I don't think you normally drink juice, well, not in public anyways."

Santana looked down at the two glasses and shook her head softly, "oh, uh, they're not both mine." She laughed. "One of them is Brittany's."

Dani nodded her head softly and started playing with the tags on her apron, "So, I was wondering…."

Santana raised her eyebrows for the other brunette to continue.

"I was wondering if we'd be able to, I don't know, I guess if you'd wanna come out with me sometime? I haven't seen you in months and I miss you." Dani finished softly with her shy smile that showed most of her teeth.

Santana took a deep breath, she was hoping this question wasn't going to come up. She didn't want to have to tell Dani no after breaking up with her for a reason that she never really explained to the other woman. She knew that it was probably going to hurt her all over again. Dani tried to get in touch with Santana for months after Santana broke up with her over the phone.

The night that Brittany kissed her, Santana knew that what she had with Dani was never going to be her and Brittany. So when she got home, after lying in her high school bed and staring up at her ceiling, she thought long and hard. She thought about how sweet Dani was and how she really didn't want to hurt her, but those thoughts were soon outweighed by all of the memories that came flooding back of Santana and Brittany in this bedroom.

The bedroom where the simple statement _with feelings it's better_ changed her life, for the better.

The bedroom where she finally accepted what she was feeling and how much that it was hurting Brittany to hide how much she loved her.

The bedroom where she and Brittany shared their first kiss.

The bedroom where she began to fall in love.

That was the reason why Santana chose to break up with Dani; she knew that she and Dani would never have something as special as she had with Brittany. That's why she called Dani and left a simple voicemail.

_Hey, Dani. Uh, it's Santana calling. But you probably already knew that. (deep breath) Um, I'm calling because...Damn, I'm really sorry. I don't want to do this over the phone. I, uh, I'm sorry Dani, but I think that we need to break up. You deserve better than this. Find somebody that deserves you and who you won't have to put up with stuff like this from. I'm sorry Dani. I really am, for everything. Don't bother trying to fix this, I'm the one that messed up. Find somebody better._

After that night, it wasn't even the next day, Dani was repeatedly trying to get into contact with Santana. But the Latina ignored it and the other woman soon gave up in her attempts.

But now it seemed as if they were back at square one.

"Dani, look-" Santana began, but before she could even properly start her sentence, Brittany came over and quickly bent down to kiss Santana on the forehead.

"Sorry it took so long. There was a surprisingly long line for the bathroom. I almost didn't even want to wait anymore." Brittany said while shaking her head with a soft smile on her lips.

Santana smiled at the blonde in front of her and completely forgot about Dani, "It's okay B." Santana said softly.

After a moment of feeling eyes on her, Brittany quickly looked up. "Are you here to take our orders?"

"Um, sure." Dani said. "Santana?" Dani questioned.

"Uh, I'll have-" Santana started, before she was quickly cut off.

"Don't worry, I already know your order, I meant what's your answer to my question babe." Dani said, causing Brittany to quirk an eyebrow and narrow her eyes on the other woman.

Santana went to open her mouth, but Brittany spoke first.

"What question, babe?" The blonde mocked.

Dani looked at Brittany with a confused expression on her face, "I was asking Santana if she wanted to come out with me again if it was any of your business."

Brittany began glaring at Dani before quickly speaking, "Uh, it is my business."

"Why is that?" Dani asked, obviously not seeing the rock on her finger.

"Why is that?" Brittany questioned, receiving a nod from the waitress. Brittany quickly lifted her hand and flashed the rock on her hand, "Maybe because you're asking my wife out on a date."

"Your wife? That's ridiculous. Santana and I broke up not that long ago, I don't think that she would get married to somebody in not even a year later. That's crazy." Dani said while beginning to cross her arms.

"Babe." Santana said, directing it towards her wife with a look that said _let me handle it, please_. Brittany sighed and shook her head but leaned back in her chair signalling to Santana that she could handle it.

"What?" Dani questioned.

Santana sighed heavily. "Dani, I am married." Santana began, lifting her hand from under the table to show her ring that matched her wife's as she watched Dani's jaw seem to unhinge. Dani went to question Santana but the Latina quickly stopped her by raising her hand, "Remember when you asked me about my other girlfriends?"

Dani simply nodded her head.

"And then I told you that I had one girlfriend, she was bi and that I loved her?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, and you said that it was over." Dani said softly while looking at Brittany with what seemed to be jealousy in her eyes.

Santana took a deep breath and took Brittany's hand in her own, "I was wrong." She said softly while looking in Brittany's eyes. "I was completely wrong when I said that."

Dani looked at Santana waiting for her to elaborate on what she meant.

"Okay, so to sum it up… Before I moved to New York and started working here. I was popping in and out of Lima and Brittany was dating this guppy mouthed loser the last time that I was there. But it was my fault, because I never should have broken up with her to begin with. It wasn't too long after that, that I actually came here and met you." Santana said softly.

"So, you basically used me?" Dani said with a small voice and a hurt look on her face.

"Dani, it wasn't like that. I did really like you. I did. But what me and Brit have, I was wrong when I said that it was over. Truth is, it'll never be over. I was hoping that the next time that I ran into you, you would be with somebody else and we wouldn't have had to go through this." Santana told her.

"But…" Dani began.

Santana shook her head softly at the waitress, "Dani. It's over. There's no going back. I'm sorry."

Dani began to frown.

"San, I don't want to eat here anymore." Brittany said while beginning to stand up and extending her hand to her wife.

Santana quickly nodded her head while beginning to stand up. She took out her wallet to place the money on the table for their drinks when Dani quickly placed her hand over Santana's, causing both Santana and Brittany to look up at her.

"Don't worry about paying. It's on me." Dani said softly. She then looked between the pair, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Brittany nodded and Santana said a small, "It was nice to see you Dani." before taking Brittany's hand in her own and guiding her out of the restaurant.

"I don't want to come back here again." Brittany said once they were back in the summer heat.

"Thank god. It'd be too soon if I never saw any of them again." Santana said as she smiled at the space of open sidewalk in front of them.

"Why not? Gunther seemed nice, kind of." Brittany shrugged while they began walking.

"Ew Brit, gross. I had to basically show him my left side boob to get him to let Berry be a new employee." Santana said while rolling her eyes at the memory.

Brittany's jaw dropped open before she quickly wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and rested her hands over Santana's breasts, "That's my favorite one." Brittany whispered softly. "I don't like him anymore."

"It's fine. I don't either." Santana responded while turning her head to kiss Brittany on the cheek softly. "Now come on, lets go get something to eat."

Santana then began to drag Brittany down the street to her favorite pizza parlor with a wide smile on her face.


	10. Notches

**Prompt From: Brittana For**

Santana was lying on Brittany's bed, taking in the surrounds that seemed to be so natural to her over the span of almost all her life.

From the floral walls to the pictures that were plastered all over them. Everything in the room seemed to be the same as it was when she was last in it a little over a year ago. There wasn't even any new notches on the headboard of Brittany's bed, which put Santana's mind at ease knowing that nothing too serious happened between Sam and Brittany.

She took a deep breath and rejoiced in the feeling of knowing that Sam really wasn't anything special to the blonde.

She unfortunately ended up getting caught up and began to count the notches on the bed for the hundredth time. 30.

Santana began to glare softly at the bed and the small, barely visible, initials under each of the markings. She knew that she was going to be the last notch that would ever be carved on Brittany's list for the rest of her life, but it sometimes made her feel insecure. Although, she did know that it was kind of her own fault.

_Sex isn't dating._

_I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you._

_I'm only here because Puck's in the slammer._

_I'm going to write an awesome _heterosexual _song about Sam._

Santana sighed and began to pick at the small slits that were engraved in the wooden bedpost. She rubbed furiously on them like they would magically disappear if she brushed over them enough… They didn't.

Santana was so caught up in trying to magically make the markings go away that she didn't feel the bed dip slightly behind her.

Brittany slipped into the bed behind her, softly wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist and leaning her head on the crook of Santana's neck and shoulder.

"What are you doing princess?" She questioned while watching Santana slowly still her movements.

"Uh, nothing Brit." Santana said while beginning to turn her body to face the blonde.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Brittany responded while running her fingers over the notches on her bedpost as well.

"It's nothing Brit. I promise baby." Santana said softly while leaning forward to kiss Brittany's lips. "I promise that it's nothing."

"Are you sure San?" Brittany asked examining Santana's face, knowing that the woman was lying. Brittany kept her hand on Santana's face to keep their faces close together, Santana began nodding her head softly while whispering "it's nothing."

Brittany sighed and nodded her head, kissing Santana again softly on her lips.

"Lets go to bed baby. We got a long day of trying to help Berry and her sad little gay tomorrow." Santana said while pulling back the covers and waiting for Brittany to lye down under them. She quickly got situated on the blondes chest and kissed her neck softly. "I love you so much Brit."

"I love you too San." Brittany said softly while rubbing the smaller womans back.

The two soon drifted off into a blissful sleep, tangled in each others arms and the patter of their light breaths on each others body.

/

It was two nights later that Brittany caught Santana doing the same thing.

Brittany had left the room to use the bathroom quickly after she and Santana had finished making love. Santana, obviously, hadn't been expecting the blonde to come out of the bathroom so quickly.

Brittany softly tip toed up to the bed to watch Santana's actions a little closer than she did the night before. She watched Santana's hand rub over the markings and her lean forward to inspect them closer.

Brittany noticed how every visible muscle on Santana's bare body tensed while she looked at the markings. She continued to rub over them, her arms were moving so fast that it looked as if she could have started a fire.

Santana mumbled something softly that Brittany couldn't make out and crossed her arms over her chest while taking a deep breath. She wouldn't take her eyes off of the engravings, it was like they were her enemy.

Brittany walked closer, "What's wrong baby?" she asked when she was able to completely see the scowl on her fiance's face.

When Santana's big brown eyes focused in on Brittany's face, her facial features immediately softened and her eyes locked onto Brittany's warm blue ones.

After all, _Blue is the Warmest Color._

"Nothing's wrong Brit Brit." Santana said while wrapping her arms around the blondes bare body and pulling her closer.

Brittany leaned down and brushed some stray hairs out of Santana's face before looking at her with a concerned gaze. "You're not being honest."

"I'm fine Brit. I promise." Santana recited, just like the night before, she then placed a series of soft kisses on Brittany's stomach that was level with her mouth causing the blonde to smile softly.

Santana grinned at her and dropped her hands lower on the blondes backside, squeezing softly while planting more kisses around her abdomen causing Brittany to moan softly.

After a few minutes, Brittany was lying on the bed with Santana straddling her and looking at her with a large smirk on her face. She leaned down and kissed the blonde softly.

"I love you, Santana. You know that, right?" Brittany asked her after the kiss broke.

Santana sat up straight and looked down at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. She turned her head to the side and talked softly, "Of course I know that Brit. I love you too."

"I've loved you more than I've ever loved anybody in this whole world Santana." Brittany said while softly rubbing the Latina's thighs.

"And you're my favorite person in the whole world." Santana responded, barely above a whisper.

"I know." Brittany said quietly. "Why are you so worried about the tallies? You have nothing to worry about honey."

Santana sighed softly before curling up to lay her head on Brittany's chest to listen to her steady heartbeat, it always calmed her down.

"I don't know." Santana spoke softly.

"Yes you do San. Come on, talk to me baby." Brittany said while rubbing Santana's back with the pads of her fingers.

Santana took a deep breath, "I don't know Brit. I know that it's my fault that you slept with most of those people because of all of the stuff that I said back in high school.. and when I told you that you needed to so that nobody would know what was going on between us."

Brittany kept rubbing the Latina's back so she knew that she could continue talking.

"I know that in high school we've gone through a lot and everything and we've slept with a bunch of different people and stuff….I don't know. I just, I don't even know what I'm saying, it's stupid." Santana quickly cut off, feeling that it wasn't her spot to say something about what they've done when it was her fault that it even happened.

"Honey, you know I don't like that word. And it's not, just tell me about what's on your mind." Brittany consoled.

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I just, I wish that we didn't sleep with all of those people. I don't like the mark counts." Santana said, barely above a whisper.

Brittany didn't say anything, for lack of knowing what to say.

"I mean, you've had so many different things and I probably don't even please you as much as I could." Santana finished.

Brittany began drawing patterns on the small of Santana's back with the pads of her fingers.

"Why are you so insecure San? You've never been when it comes to sex." Brittany asked cautiously.

"I don't know. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I guess, I just don't want to not be enough." Santana whispered.

"Santana, you're more than enough for me. Never think otherwise." Brittany tried to reassure her.

Santana shook her head softly.

"San, baby look at me." Brittany said softly. Santana turned her face so that her big, brown puppy dog eyes were locked onto the soft and welcoming blue ones. "Santana, you will always be more than enough for me. Always. More than half of those notches on there are only because you were in the room too."

Santana continued to look at Brittany with sad eyes, before taking a small intake of breath.

"You've always been my favorite. You always will be my favorite."

Santana was quiet for a moment before placing her head back on Brittany's chest to continue listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. It was a few minutes before Santana spoke up, "Then why aren't my initials on your bed?"

Brittany began to rake her fingers through Santana's hair. "You're just now noticing that?"

"No." Santana began, "I noticed when we were still in high school...But I just didn't think it was my place to ask."

Santana felt Brittany smile at the top of her head, "You're not on the list because you've always meant so much more to me than just a lay Santana. From the first time we had sex, it felt like making love to me and that's how it's going to be for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't ever put your name on that list, all of those people are irrelevant to me."

Santana looked up at Brittany to see if she was indeed telling the truth.

She was.

"Nothing will ever be able to compare to me and you in between these sheets. You were the first person who has ever made me feel so comfortable to have our first time in here. You were the first person that I've ever had sex with in here, and the last. You were the first person who I've ever made love to." Brittany whispered softly.

Santana tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Brittany's.

"I love you so much Brittany." She whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, this moment would be gone forever.

"I love you so much too Santana. I always will." Brittany responded.


	11. Tubs Made Me Do It!

**Prompt From: Guest**

"I need to fucking relax." Santana grumbled to herself while walking through her and Brittany's empty house.

It was now going on 11 PM and it had been a very long and very stressful day for Santana. Everything seems to be going wrong today and that's making Santana more than mad. Starting from her sleeping through her alarm today to forgetting to charge her phone last night and not to mention all of the traffic that she had to deal with in LA. While she loved her life, sometimes it got a little too overwhelming and it just wasn't comforting at times. But all she really needs now is a little BritBrit time and everything should be fixed, as it always is.

Santana trotted through their quiet home and quickly made her way to the stairs around the corner from the kitchen and down the hall. She walked up to the door to their bedroom and smiled brightly, not being able to wait until she was going to see her fiance. No matter how mad she got, seeing the crystal blue eyes and the bright white smile, it always calmed her down.

"Brit, baby I'm homeeeee." Santana said loudly as she began to open the bedroom door.

The Latina's bright smile soon disappeared when she saw the sight in front of her. It made her heart sink. The bed was empty, seldom a small note that was in the shape of a heart.

Santana walked over to it slowly after throwing her shoes in the closet across the room, being too lazy to walk in and place them normally. After stripping her shoes and then her leggings, she stripped her top and slowly placed on one of Brittany's big white dancing t-shirts. Santana smiled softly at being able to smell the blonde on the shirt before walking over to the center of the bed to read the note.

_Hey baby,_

_I got home at like 4 this afternoon and got a call from the studio in San Diego. I need to go out there for a few hours to make sure that everything is fine and to just check in on the accounts and the employees. I'm going to see if anything needs to be fixed or if I need to hire anymore dancers. I'll probably be leaving there around 10 or so, so I'll be home around midnight. I made chicken salad earlier and it's in the fridge if you get hungry. Lord Tubbington might ask for some, but don't give him any San, remember we need to keep him on his diet. And I saw you sneaking him food the other night so he's already set back. I'll hopefully see you soon. I miss you and I love you so much Santana. Try and stay awake for me to get home._

_xoxo Bumblebee. _

Santana smiled down at the note and walked over to the bottom drawer of her dresser and took out a small box. She opened it and placed the heart shaped note in the box with all of the other notes that Brittany had wrote her over the years, including the ones from high school. Santana sighed contently while looking at the box full of notes and brushing her fingers over some of the older ones that were beginning to turn into a soft yellow color.

Santana kept the notes for a few reasons. One of the main reasons was because they calmed her down as well. When Brittany wasn't around and Santana couldn't call her for any different reason, one being the blonde driving, she would normally read the notes. The notes were special to her, of course because they came from Brittany but it was more than that, they were special to her because she was able to see Brittany's handwriting. Handwriting is so distinctive, it's almost like voices.

That was why she chose to read the notes when she couldn't hear the blondes voice.

However, it didn't seem like reading the notes would work that well tonight. Santana placed the box carefully in the bottom drawer of her dresser and stretched her arms out. She looked at the clock and noticed that it wasn't even 11:15 yet.

"What can I do? What to do." Santana mumbled while pacing around her room as the door to her bedroom creaked open softly.

Santana turned around and arched an eyebrow, waiting for the normal meow that followed. When she wasn't met with one, she padded to the other side of the bed and looked down at the oversized cat holding her hidden pack of cigarettes in it's mouth. Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the feline.

"LT, why do you have my cigarettes?" Santana questioned, "Brittany thought that you quit smoking so I don't think she'd be too happy if she saw this. And how did you even find those? I thought I hid them pretty well."

The cat continued to walk towards the Latina and soon passed her. Santana followed the cats movements with her eyes and walked towards him after he sat down in front of the bedrooms balcony door.

"Are you telling me what I think you are Tubs?" Santana asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

Lord Tubbington dropped the box of cigarettes at the tip of Santana's foot and meowed loudly.

Santana quickly nodded and picked up the box, "I'll take your word." She then opened the patio door after going underneath her bed to find her lighter. She walked out onto the balcony and hung over the edge for a while. She turned around and heard a soft meow and frowned.

"LT, why are you still in there? I think you deserved the privilege of coming out tonight." Santana said while patting her leg softly before covering the end of cigarette as she lit it.

She watched the cat happily gallop outside and climb onto the couch (with Santana's assistance) and lay down on a pillow. He quickly curled up and Santana smiled at the sight before turning around and flicking the ashes off of the balcony edge.

She was halfway through her cigarette when she turned to the cat who was lying there, content with watching her. "Hey Tubs, you want to hear the new song I'm working on?"

Lord tubbington meowed in response, prompting Santana to start singing the lyrics to her song. Beginning to relax more than she had all day. She took a deep breath and took another drag of the cigarette before leaning over the edge.

When she leaned over the edge, she saw Brittany's white truck come into focus under one of the street lights down the road. "Fuck." She mumbled.

She quickly tossed her cigarette in the ashtray next to Lord Tubbington and ran into the house to brush her teeth. Completely forgetting to put the cigarette out and to take the cat inside.

Within three minutes, Brittany was walking up the stairs to the bedroom screaming, "Honey I'm home!"

Santana smiled at the blondes antics before quickly spitting out the rest of the mouthwash from inside of her cheeks. Brittany galloped into the bathroom and quickly wrapped her arms around Santana kissing her on the neck.

"Hey baby." Santana said softly while quickly turning and capturing the blondes lips in a kiss.

"Minty." Brittany whispered against her lips with a smile.

The pair walked out of the bathroom and into the room where the balcony door was still open. "Why's the door open San?"

Santana's mouth opened slightly at the realization, "uh, tubs wanted to go out there so I let him."

"Uh huh." Brittany said while getting up, "well, we can't just leave him out there San."

Santana got up and followed Brittany outside. She saw Brittany began frowning at the sight of LT with the lit cigarette and sighed, _I thought I put that out._

"Lord Tubbington! I'm disappointed in you." Brittany scolded while walking over and looking at the cigarette.

Lord tubbington began meowing and Brittany tilted her head at him. "So it wasn't you? Then who was it?"

Santana slowly started backing towards the door a little bit before she heard Brittany say, "You need to stop inviting your girlfriends over. I mean, look at the lipstick all over this."

Santana sighed as the cat walked back into the house and meowed softly at her. Santana walked over to Brittany and quickly wrapped her arms around the blondes waist before kissing her softly on the neck. "Come on baby, lets go to bed."

Brittany nodded softly while walking towards the bedroom while holding Santana's hands around her waist.

They crawled in bed, Santana lying her head on top of Brittany's chest and sighing contently.

"I love you." Brittany said while kissing Santana on the top of her head gently.

"I love you too Brit Brit." Santana responded while snuggling farther into the blondes chest.

The pair was silent for a moment, when Brittany finally spoke again.

"Please stop smoking San." Brittany said barely above a whisper.

Santana tilted her head to look at the blonde and frowned slightly at seeing the small pout on thin lips.

"I know you were the one out there smoking. While I admire Lord Tubbington trying to help you out, because he was probably the one who initiated it, I just want you to stop. I know you get stressed and it calms you down, but there's so many bad things that can happen that I don't want to happen to you." She finished, just as quiet.

Santana sighed heavily. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it on the shirt baby." Brittany said softly. "Just please, try and stop completely, for me. Please."

Santana nodded slightly before tilting her head up and softly capturing Brittany's lips in a lingering kiss.

"I promise."


	12. The Family Addition

**Prompt from: TasCar19**

"I can't believe that we made it." Santana said while curling up in Brittany's lap, who was sprawled out on the small couch that they had in their shoebox apartment.

"I know." Brittany said smiling while rubbing the pads of her fingers down Santana's bare arms. "All that's left to do is to find our dream house and move in."

"So we can finally start our family." Santana said while softly kissing Brittany's stomach, causing the blonde to smile extremely wide.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana softly on the lips and smiled. "You ready to help me look?"

"Of course." Santana responded while getting more comfortable on her wife. She laid her body flush on Brittany's but left room for the laptop on her lap.

The girls began surfing the web to find potential areas to live in. After scrolling for about 20 minutes, looking at all of the different houses available, they finally realized that they didn't know exactly where they were looking specifically.

"Baby?" Brittany questioned while running her left arm on Santana's skin.

"Hm." Santana hummed out while staring at the multiple pictures on the screen.

"Do you want to still live in LA or do you want to move somewhere more quiet like Valencia?" Brittany asked while beginning to tap the pads of her fingers on Santana's arm.

"Uhh….." Santana paused and glanced up into the light blue eyes. "I don't know to be honest."

"Well, you grew up in LA and I grew up around Valencia, so I guess that we'd be fine either way." Brittany commented shrugging the idea off.

"On second thought, Brit, lets do Valencia." Santana responded.

Brittany began laughing, simply for knowing that it was because of how they act towards other people that's making Santana say that. She knew that the people where she grew up were nicer than the people where Santana did. And as much as she loved her and Santana's small little apartment in the heart of LA, it was better for a family to live in a sectioned off area.

"Are you sure? I know that you love this city." Brittany responded.

Santana took a breath before answering, "Yeah. As much as I love Los Angeles, it'll always only be like an hour drive to come back out here. And with our jobs, I'm sure that I'll have to come out here tons."

"Okay. How many rooms do you want?" Brittany asked while clicking different buttons to narrow their results.

"Well, I think that depends on how many kids we want." Santana responded.

"And you, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, want like a whole football team." Brittany laughed.

"Four maybe five kids is _not _a _football team_ Brittany." Santana chuckled. "I just think that it'll be better if they have each other to grow up with… And by the time our baby is all grown up, our oldest might be having their first kid so then we won't have to go through empty nest syndrome."

"Whatever," Brittany smiled, "Whatever my princess wants, she will get."

Santana smiled hugely before leaning to the side and planting a few kisses on Brittany's neck, "What I want is a beautiful baby girl that looks just like you my love."

Brittany leaned forward and captured Santana's lips in a gentle kiss. "I want a mini you someday soon too."

Brittany then continued to click the buttons and arranged the different numbers. They began scrolling through the many different houses, none of them seeming to catch their attention. They scrolled through the webpages for hours. About 5 hours, trying to find something that made them happy.

Although they were planning ahead with the amount of rooms, it was better safe than sorry. The amount of rooms were the main problem, but they didn't want to have to relocate their life if they did end up having the five kids. They wanted them all to grow up in the same house and the same area.

Consistency is one of the things that Santana lacked while growing up, outside of Brittany always being there, and she wanted to make sure that her kids would have the consistency that she never had.

That was her one wish for them….Well, one of her wishes for her unborn children.

It was around 10:30 when Santana decided that it was time for them to give up for the night. "Come on Brit, lets go to bed. It's getting late."

"But we haven't found anything." Brittany said with a defeated look on her face while furiously scrolling through the buildings. Sighing heavily when Santana softly closed the laptop that rested on her lap. "I just want to find something now. We were planning on already having somewhere so that we wouldn't have to renew this lease in three weeks. Time's running out San."

"I know baby." Santana said while pulling Brittany up by her hands and dragging her down the hall to their bedroom. "We'll start looking again tomorrow. I promise. Neither of us have to work tomorrow, so we are free to go house hunting again."

"Okay. I hope tomorrow is better because we've been looking for close to forever now." Brittany breathed heavily before climbing into bed and pulling Santana on top of her. "I love you San."

"I love you too baby." Santana responded while kissing her on her lips softly before rolling up the bottom of Brittany's t-shirt. "And I can't wait to love the baby that's starting to grow." She said while softly kissing a little over Brittany's naval before crawling back up to lye down.

"Me either." Brittany whispered as she cuddled into Santana.

/

Santana was up early the next morning, scrolling through multiple pages of houses.

She almost screamed out excitedly when she found one that seemed to be perfect. She quickly clicked on it as her smile began to grow. The structure had 32 pictures attached to it which Santana began to look through quickly.

It was beautiful.

It was huge too. The first floor was beyond humongous. The main floor had the living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom and another room that just had a fireplace and a large opening that lead to the back of the house where there was a pool and an outside oven. Going up to the first floor, there was a large expanse of space that was empty, a tv and a couch could easily fit in that area. There was four of the six bedrooms on that floor, including three of the bathrooms. One of them was a joint bathroom that connected two of the bedrooms, another was an ensuite bathroom and the last one was a normal hall bathroom. Going up to the second floor, the last two bedrooms and bathrooms were there. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall with an ensuite attached and the other bedroom was down the hall with the bathroom next to it.

The house had multiple balconies around it. The master bedroom had the biggest one that seemed to wrap around the house. The bedroom that was joined with the bathrooms shared a balcony and the other bedroom on the second floor had a large balcony as well.

"This is perfect." Santana mumbled while continuing to flip through the pictures. "We need to buy this like right now."

Santana quickly turned and began to shake Brittany softly "Brit, baby wake up."

"Why?" Brittany mumbled softly while trying to go back to sleep.

"I think I found the perfect house. But I need your approval before I call and let them know that we're interested." Santana said quickly.

"Perfect house?" Brittany shot up while quickly opening her eyes. "Show me."

Santana chuckled softly at her wifes antics before grabbing the laptop to show Brittany the building.

"Woah." The blonde said softly as she quickly flipped through the pictures. "This is beautiful. Do you think there would be any rotting in the foundation or anything though San?"

"Nope." Santana said with a smile. "The house was just finished like a few months ago at most. It was built in 2014. Tell me you don't want this house. It's perfect."

"It is. Call them. Call them now." Brittany said excitedly.

Santana nodded and quickly called the landlord of the house to talk about working something out. She was on the phone for about ten minutes before she finally hung up with a growing smile on her face.

"Looks like we might have a new house baby." Santana whispered to Brittany's stomach before quickly leaning up to capture Brittany's lips in a kiss.

"About time, we've been looking for months San. I didn't think we would ever find somewhere to be honest." Brittany said softly.

"Me too. But we found something. Finally." Santana responded, much quieter than her normal voice.

/

It was two days later when Brittany and Santana finally got a phone call back. Neither one of them being able to answer the phone, due to their _homely_ activities, received a phone call.

_Hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I'm sorry to inform you that there has been another bidder on the house that you have recently called me about. Please give me a call back when you can and we can talk about the details about the price difference to see if you're still interested._

/

It was the next morning when Santana heard the voicemail.

"Pinche pendeja! llame primero! es _MI _casa!" Santana yelled into her cellphone. "Joder otra comprador. llame primero! Es mi casa. No se puede hacer esto! No me gusta!"

Brittany came walking into the kitchen after listening to the Latina yell at an unknown person before hearing the phone slam. Brittany walked in slowly and wrapped her arms around Santana.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked.

"Fucking asshole landlord or whatever left a message saying that apparently there's another buyer for the house." Santana said angrily.

"What? I thought that you said we wanted it. They can't just offer it to somebody else." Brittany said confused.

"That's what I'm saying. They can't fucking do that." Santana continued angrily.

Brittany squeezed Santana's arms before kissing her on the forehead softly. "Calm down San. We'll figure something out."

"I hope so." Santana mumbled under her breath.

/

It was about a week later when the landlord had met the beginning of Snix. And it was not a pretty sight. The man had hung up on Santana saying that the other potential buyer was there for a tour. That was the last straw for Santana.

She quickly got Brittany and brought them to their potential new home. Tired of being told to wait to see if they would be able to move into the building. They needed to know and they needed to know now because their other lease was due in a little over a week.

Santana walked up to the building and harshly knocked on the door.

When there wasn't an answer, she opened it quickly and walked in angrily. "YO LANDLORD."

"San, calm down." Brittany said as they continued to walk into the building.

"LANDLORDDDDD!" Santana continued to yell.

When she heard restless noises coming from the back of the house she quickly went running in that direction, causing Brittany to sigh and follow her. When they opened the back door, they saw the landlord smoking. Her eyes narrowed quickly and walked towards the jerk.

She snatched the blunt out of his hand and threw it to the floor. He turned his head quickly, ready to say something for the rude action, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw who it was.

"You're Santana Lopez." He said softly. "And Brittany Pierce."

"Okay, tell me something I don't know." Santana said. "Like, I don't know, maybe like why the fuck you thought it was okay to hang up on my face earlier."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez. It's just that we've been getting multiple prank calls of people using celebrity names to claim that they will be buying houses out here but they're fake. So once you said that you were Santana Lopez, I just hung up. I just hung up, tired of getting played all of the time. It's a waste of time for me to have to go through that everyday. I apologize immensely. Please don't kill my career. I'll even give you a discount on the house for all of the inconvenience. I swear."

"If you ever do something like that again. It will be an issue." Santana said glaring at him. "Understand?"

He nodded quickly.

"I want the paperwork to fill out to be done for tomorrow." Santana said sternly. Causing the man to quickly run off, assumingly to the office.

Brittany looked at Santana and began to laugh wholeheartedly. "This is a beautiful first memory to have in our new home San."

Santana chuckled while walking towards the blonde and quickly wrapping her arms around her in the process. "It is." She leaned up and kissed the blonde passionately and once the kiss broke, she offered up a small, "Welcome home to both of my princesses." while leaning forward to kiss Brittany again and rubbing her stomach softly.


	13. Crushed Dreams

**Prompt From: DSB**

The eerie sound of ambulance sirens late at night still startles Santana. That's one thing that will probably never change. Even when they're off into the distance, Santana still wakes up. She wakes up and does her normal routine when it happens.

Shoots up. Turns the light on beside her head. Looks to her left.

Every night, she's still lucky to see Brittany sleeping still next to her. Completely unaware of everything that was going on around her due to her dream state that she was in. But she was there, and Santana couldn't be more thankful for it. Every morning that she woke up and saw crystal blue eyes looking back at her so adoringly, nothing has ever made her feel more alive. Mainly for the fact that there was one night, all she heard were the sirens, and she thought she would never get to see those beautiful eyes ever again.

It was about a year and a half ago when she had to endure the scariest moment of her life.

It was late one Friday night. Santana and Brittany had to cancel their dinner date that night because Brittany had been kept late at her dance studio. They opted to just have the rest of their date night in the house and in their bed doing whatever the other wanted to do. It was around 11:30 PM when Brittany was on her way home.

It was around 12:50 AM when Santana finally got a callback.

_Hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. This is Dr. Morris, I apologize for the late call. We had received an emeragncy call and had received a woman at around midnight tonight. I am sorry to say, but your wife has been involved in a very critical car accident tonight. We would appreciate if you could come to the hospital as soon as possible. Let the woman at the help desk know who you are and what happened and I will talk to you more when you get here. Please drive safely._

It was the scariest moment of her life.

Santana doesn't remember anything from that night. She doesn't remember running out of her house to her car. She doesn't remember the contrast of the cold pavement that transferred through her socks because she forgot to grab a pair of shoes compared to the heat of the tears that were continuously streaming down her face. She doesn't remember the blurry ride to the hospital, nearly breaking every law about driving there is. She doesn't remember speaking to anybody to find Brittany's room.

What she does remember, however, is the unearthly feeling that was emitted through her body when she saw the blonde, the love of her life, lying limp on a hospital bed with machines all attached to a different part of her. She felt the color drain from her face and she began to feel so sick that she thought she would throw it up. Nothing would be able to compare to what she went through in those first few moments. She never understood what people talked about when they spoke of out of body experiences, but now she knew. The scream that slipped out of her mouth wasn't able to be covered by the body wracking sobs and it caused the arm hair of everybody within 30 feet of her to stand at attention. The last thing that she remembered from that night was crying herself asleep with her face buried deep in her arms that rested on the side of Brittany's legs, her forehead pressed heavily into the blondes thigh and the only sounds that swam around her were the beeping of the machines and the forceful noise of the oxygen machine next to her.

It was the worst night of sleep that she had ever experienced.

The next morning, the doctor had come into the room bright and early to speak to the latina. She was praying for good news, but it seemed that she was still the only good thing fighting in Brittany's corner by what the doctor said.

"_Good morning Mrs. Lopez-Pierce.."_

"_Call me Santana, Please."_

"_Alright, Santana...I'm assuming that you've already noticed the state that your wife is in."_

"_Please don't beat around the bush. Is she going to be okay? When is she going to be awake again?"_

The tears that had already been glossing over Santana's eyes immediately leaked out when she heard the sigh that came from the doctors mouth. It was an, _I don't know how to tell you this_ sigh. It wasn't good.

"_I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this Santana, but we're not sure if she will wake up."_

"_What?"_

That was it. Her voice broke. Her whole life was falling apart right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. The one good thing that she had in her life, it was being taken from her. It wasn't fair. Brittany was the nicest person that she had ever met, she didn't deserve this.

"_The accident was really bad Mrs. Lopez, I'm surprised that she had survived until this morning actually."_

At those words, Santana couldn't hold it in anymore. She draped herself over the side of Brittany's hospital bed and began to cry in hysterics. She couldn't breathe. It felt like the room was quickly growing smaller and it was going to squish her. The air was growing thick and stale and it was getting harder for her to breathe. Her heart was racing and pounding exceptionally hard to the point that she would have thought there'd be a bruise on the inside of her chest. There is nothing worse in the world than when emotional pain becomes physical, and that's what was happening. There were physical aches in her body from what was transpiring right underneath her.

"_She has a concussion, a bad one. We plan to keep her on the machine just for the off chance that she might possibly wake up, though we find that to be highly doubtful. If she does wake up, we would call it as a miracle, and our prayers are with you. We would like your consent to take her into surgery this afternoon. Her knee is badly damaged and we would like the opportunity to fix it so that it doesn't heal improperly."_

Santana couldn't say anything. She was biting on her curled up pointer finger to try and keep her heartbreaking whimpers at bay. She nodded softly to the doctor and he was soon out of the room to leave her with the limp blonde.

The next few hours after that, all Santana could recollect was crying into Brittany's motionless body. She laid her head originally on the blondes stomach and barely found comfort in the rise of her upper stomach from the oxygen being forced into her lungs. She soon found herself lying in the bed next to her, her head was on her chest, and that's where the small flame of hope that had stayed.

She was able to hear Brittany's heartbeat. It was pumping in the same beat that it normally did. For that, Santana was thankful. She was able to fall asleep on the blonde and for a few hours, it would feel like none of this ever happened. It would feel as if it wasn't _real_.

The next day, Brittany went into surgery.

It was during that time that she didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't there to make sure that nothing bad happened to make her condition worse. But that was her window, that was her window to go home and get some necessities.

While Brittany was in her 6 hour surgery, Santana quickly sped home with the sole plan of gathering supplied. She went into the house and straight to her closet. She quickly packed up a bunch of clothing for herself, all of it Brittany's. She had tons of Brittany's sweaters and her sweatpants and more. She was not planning on leaving Brittany's side until she woke up, so she made sure that she had stuff to last her. She threw her wallet and a bunch of money into her bag as well, knowing that she was going to have to settle on having a diet plan of plain hospital food.

But if that meant that she would be there when Brittany woke up, then it was worth it.

She placed her ipad into the bag along with it's charger before making sure that the cameras that were inside of the house were set up correctly. She turned them all on and proceeded to the kitchen where she grabbed about 30 bowls down from the cupboards. She placed them all in a line on the kitchen floor before grabbing a few of the bags of cat food in the corner and filling the bowls to the brim. She placed a few bowls of water on the floor, but stopped after that. If the cat got really thirsty, he would just drink out of the toilet bowl, no big deal. After all, dogs do it. When she was going to leave the house, she was met with the sad face of Lord Tubbington.

She bent down and softly pet his head, right behind his ear where he liked it. She softly explained the situation to him and left him with a few treats, told him where the catnip was and for him not to throw any crazy parties. With a meow of a response, she was soon gone and back in the hospital.

It was about four days later when Brittany finally opened her eyes for the first time since the accident.

Santana was sleeping on the blondes chest, lying in the hospital bed curled up in Brittany's old Glee sweater with her head pressed firmly to her heart beat. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and smiled down at the Latina who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She didn't notice the machines around her or feel the pain in her leg or head, all she felt was the warmth of the tiny body on top of her.

Smiling, she began to stroke Santana's hair. Faintly beginning to feel a slight stinging in her head and her leg beginning to ache the more awake she became. She brushed it off, and continued to trail her fingers up and down Santana's arm. After about thirty seconds of just watching the latina breathe in and out soundly, she began to stir. And when she looked up and she was met with her favorite blue eyes, nothing seemed to be more unreal.

She quickly leaned up and peppered the girls face with kisses and gave her a soft kiss to her lips while whispering "I love you" between each and every soft placement. Brittany smiled brightly and accepted all of the love with open arms.

Santana explained to Brittany what happened and how long she had been asleep. She explained that she thought that Brittany was never going to wake up at first, but when she noticed that the blondes heart wasn't beating in the generic rhythm of somebody who was forced to be alive, that's when she regained her hope.

The doctor came in and talked to the pair, explaining that Brittany was going to have to stay in the hospital for a little longer before they would release her. They needed to keep an eye on her and make sure that everything was going to be okay.

It was a month later when they got to go home.

Nobody had any idea about what happened to Santana and Brittany. Neither girl answered their phones or any type of contact and all of the times that anybody went to their house, they weren't there. The music world panicked when they hadn't heard from _thee_ Santana Lopez in over a month. The mystery of where she went was killing everybody. The same about Brittany Pierce, star choreographer and dancer.

Over the next few months, they continued to be in and out of the hospital to try and fix Brittany's leg to it's full extent.

It was ten months later when Santana finally made her voice heard again. She posted a video that soon went viral, her fans rejoicing and her parents as well.

It was a video of her and Brittany sitting in their room. Brittany was lying on the bed, reading a book softly to herself with her leg still wrapped up in a cast. Santana had sent up a few cameras in their bedroom from different angles, as well as connecting one to the middle of her glasses. She made sure that all of the cameras were on before going through with her small plan.

She had been writing music over the last few months that she had been home with Brittany. She had enough music for a completely new album and she was planning on hopefully releasing it within this year. She walked into the room and softly began strumming the chords on her guitar as she did, causing Brittany to smile brightly.

Santana smiled at her shyly before beginning to sing one of the songs she had been writing for the blonde.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm as cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Once she finished singing the last note, Brittany wiped the tears softly from her face. Santana walked closer to the blonde and smiled happily as she kissed her softly on the lips. Both mumbling an "I love you" to each other.

Santana edited the video before posting it. She and Brittany recorded a small "we're back" message and talked a little bit before the video transitioned into the song. Santana talked about how she was sorry for leaving everybody without telling htem. She went on to talk about how she was back and she had songs lined up that she needed to record and for them to keep their eyes open for the new album of hers that would hopefully be out soon.

She was welcomed back with open arms to the music industry.

Now, in present time, Santana's album is pretty much all done. All that needs to happen is for it to be released in stores, which would be happening sometime later this month. After waking up from the sirens and making sure that Brittany was okay, she soon fell back asleep. That morning was going to be a big day for them.

/

"Baby, wake uppppppppp." Brittany said happily as she peppered kisses all over Santana's face and neck trying to wake the sleeping latina.

"B, go back to sleep." Santana mumbled, trying to hide the evident smile on her face.

Brittany sighed and carefully adjusted herself to lay on top of the latina. She softly trailed a line of kisses up her neck and softly landed on her lips. "We have the appointment today. No time for sleep. Wake up please." She began softly pecking the brunette's lips once again.

Santana smiled into the kiss and quickly caught the blonde and deepened the kiss.

Brittany kissed back for a moment before rolling out of bed and quickly moving to get dressed.

"Slow down B, you don't want your knee to lock up again." Santana said with a certain worry in her voice as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm just so excited. I know this is going to go perfectly." Brittany said smiling hugely.

Santana took a deep breath and sighed, "B, you know I hate being the one to deter you. I hoped I would never have to be in this position, but don't get your hopes up too high."

Brittany looked back at the latina and frowned slightly while continuing to look for a pair of pants to wear. "Why not? I know that he's going to give me good news."

Santana walked behind the blonde and wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her softly on the back of the neck. "I just don't want you to get hurt if he says no. Baby, your knee locks up when you walk sometimes, it'll be really difficult for you to dance again and I feel like that's what he's going to tell you. I just don't want you to be hurt if that's what he says."

At those words, Brittany softly unlocked herself from Santana's grasp and walked to the closet, "It's fine, because that's not what he's going to say."

/

Sitting in the room and waiting for the doctor felt like torture. The air was thick and everything around them was cold. Nothing about the room felt anywhere near remotely positive. Everything felt bad. After waiting in the room for about ten minutes, a knock was finally heard on the door. It wasn't confident like all of the times Brittany would get out of surgery, no, it was a hesitant knock. A knock that let you know right away that there was no good news to be given.

Dr. Larusso walked into the room, there was nothing welcoming about the doctors demeanor and there was a certain sadness in the doctor's eyes.

This wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but you're not going to be able to dance." Dr. Larusso told the blonde who was sitting on the examining table holding herself.

"What?" She gasped out softly. "Why not?" She questioned, tears beginning to well in her eyes and her voice starting to quiver with her bottom lip.

"Brittany, you've been having difficulties walking sometimes. I'm not even sure if you're going to be able to go for runs properly without having to take breaks after a certain time lapse. The injury from the accident messed up your knee. Your knee is one of the most important joints in your body and it creates most of your movements and not to mention, it's where a lot of your weight goes to. It helps you lift things that weigh four times more than you do. Since your knee was injured so badly, you're not going to be able to use it properly, it's not going to get any better than it is right now. It's a miracle that it is how it is now and you don't need a cane with you whenever you walk somewhere. You've had multiple surgeries and you've been in physical therapy for over a year and nothing is changing." Dr Larusso finished.

As a tear slipped from the blondes eye, Santana immediately scooped her into her arms. She continually whispered "it'll be okay b, I love you. Nothing is going to change, you're still the same Brittany."

But those words didn't seem to be much comfort.

/

In the growing weeks, Brittany began to become distant. She wouldn't talk to Santana as much. She broke any kiss that began to get heavier than a small peck. She seemed to start to become a shell of herself. The blonde seemed hopeless ever since the doctors visit close to a few months ago.

Santana understood. She knew that it was because Brittany's dreams had gotten crushed, literally.

She couldn't dance anymore because of her knee. It was because her knee got exactly that, crushed, when she was in the car accident. Santana let Brittany undergo all of the surgeries and treatments that she wanted to do, even though she was terrified to the point of going white everytime Brittany went under. But she knew that it was important to the blonde, anything that would potentially help her be able to dance again, it was worth it. But there comes a point, when there are no more options, that was the doctor visit that happened a few months ago.

But it was exactly that, a few months ago, more than three fourths of the year ago, and nothing about the blonde seemed to change from the second they got an answer.

/

"Hey B." Santana said with a smile while walking into the living room portion of their house.

Brittany was lying across the couches, flipping between channels when she tilted her head up at hearing Santana's voice. She smiled at the Latina and began to sit up a little bit, "Hey San."

Santana leaned over and pecked the blonde softly on her lips before lifting the blondes legs up and sitting underneath them with a large smile on her face. She felt Brittany's eyes on her and she saw her begin to smirk softly, it had been a while since Brittany saw Santana this excited for something.

"What's got you all happy?" Brittany questioned with a small smile.

"Guess what." Santana said excitedly, her nose scrunching up and her shoulders rising.

"What?" Brittany replied with an amused smile.

"Well, I got asked to perform at one of the biggest award shows on television in a few months and I have an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel that I want you to come with me on tonight." Santana finished with a smile that could have broke her face.

Brittany's smile turned from genuine, to forced. She nodded her head at Santana and responded softly, "That's great Santana, I'm happy for you. I'm sure you're going to have tons of fun."

"Didn't you hear me Brit? I want you to come with me, to both of the events silly. I need my beautiful wife on my arm for good luck." Santana smiled while rubbing her hands on Brittany's legs.

"I heard you, Santana." Brittany said, diverting her attention away from the latina, "doesn't mean I want to go." Brittany mumbled softly.

After a long pause, Santana turned her head to the blonde and asked softly, "what? You don't want to come? Why not? You love going to these things."

"Santana, you wouldn't understand." Brittany replied shaking her head, grabbing the remote to turn the tv off and swinging her legs off the Latina's lap.

"I'm sure I would if you just would give me a chance." Santana responded while turning her body to face the blonde, who she noticed was taking in a deep breath, which wasn't a good sign.

"No you wouldn't Santana." Brittany responded sharply while getting up and walking out of the room, prompting Santana to quickly follow her.

"How would you know if you won't even give me a chance to?" Santana asked, beginning to get offended by the blonde.

"Santana, you'll never fucking understand. Don't you get it? You can live your dreams and I can't. I was lucky to be able to walk again. You don't understand and you never will so just stop trying to already!" Brittany finally snapped while turning around to face her wife with an angry face, causing Santana to step back for a moment before restanding her ground.

"Well, what the hell do you want from me Brittany? I didn't do this to you, you can't blame me for what happened." Santana retorted, the glare hardening her features.

Brittany didn't respond, she just continued to stare at Santana with a hard expression, obviously not wanting to back down.

Santana took in her wifes body language before letting her shoulders deflate, "Brittany, do you want me to give up my career for you? Give up my dream for you?" She questioned, letting her voice crack throughout the sentence.

Brittany didn't respond, she continued to stare absently at the Latina with the same hard expression on her face. Santana let everything sink in before she accepted her next set of words.

"Do you want me to give it all up for you? Do you want me to give up what's keeping us grounded and paying our bills? Do you really want me to give up my dream for you because you can't live yours anymore?" Santana began quietly before quickly letting her anger take over and pausing, "Because if that's what you fucking want then _fine._"

It wasn't until Santana had already left the house and slammed the door that Brittany registered what just transpired. But by that time, it was already a little too late.

/

Santana came home late that night.

When she got home, she went straight to the bedroom where Brittany was lying down waiting for her, waiting for her to come home. When she seen the brunette walk into the room, she smiled. Part of her wasn't sure if Santana was going to come home that night, so when she did, it felt like a weight was lifted off of her body.

She kept her eyes trained on Santana as she watched her walk around and strip her clothing of the day off. She watched her slip on a baggy white long sleeve shirt and turn the light off to make her way to the bed.

"Where'd you go San?" Brittany asked softly when she felt the smaller woman slip into bed.

"Quinn's." Santana replied simply before covering herself up and turning away from the blonde, teetering on the edge of the bed.

Brittany didn't say anything else. She noticed that Santana didn't crawl over to her like she normally did, even after all of their fights, she had not once not fell asleep without her head on Brittany's chest. But, apparently there's a first for everything.

Brittany noticed that the latina had fallen asleep once the sound of her breathing evened out. Brittany tried falling asleep as well, but it was no use. After lying in bed for what seemed like forever, Brittany decided to go on her phone. When she went on twitter, she felt her heart sink.

Going through an onslaught of tweets about Santana told her that something was wrong. A lot of them were people questioning why she didn't appear on the show that night. But there were more tweets pleading for her to change her mind and not do whatever it was that she said she was going to. It was when Brittany got to Santana's tweet that she knew it was her fault.

_** Snix: I am sorry to inform you that I will be retiring from the music industry due to personal reasons. I apologize to you all. I couldn't have asked for more support from my snixies. I love you guys.**_

"Fuck." Brittany mumbled under her breath.

She locked her phone and tossed it across the room letting it hit the floor, glad that it was away from her. She scooted over towards Santana and began to softly tug her towards the middle of the bed, and when she did, she softly wrapped her arms around the petite frame, trying not to wake her up, and went to bed.

/

The next morning, Brittany woke up first.

Santana was still in her arms, indicating that the smaller woman didn't wake up throughout the night to move away from her. That settled her feelings a little bit. She softly began to trace patterns on Santana's lower stomach where her hands were rested.

It took a few minutes, but Santana eventually woke up.

"I don't want sex Brit so stop." Santana mumbled with an annoyed hint in her voice.

Brittany sighed softly but stopped her movements, she softly kissed Santana on the back of the neck, "I wasn't insinuating sex San, I just wanted to be able to touch you."

Santana slowly rolled over and looked at the blonde.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on her lips, "I love you San, so much."

"I love you too B." Santana responded softly, taking in the features on her face, trying to gauge what was different and why Brittany's eyebrows seemed to be closer together than usual. "What's wrong? You're thinking about something."

Brittany let out a small breath before bringing her hand up to brush some hair out of Santana's face, "Why did you tweet that last night?"

"Tweet what?" Santana asked, softly dragging her thumb on Brittany's jawline.

"That you're retiring from the music industry."

Santana's face fell slightly, obvious sadness in her eyes before she masked it, she paused her movements before asking, "What about it?"

Brittany spoke softly, "Why?"

"No reason." Santana shrugged while attempting to turn away from the blonde, hoping that it would end the conversation.

"You're lying to me Santana, stop." Brittany said while locking eyes with the other girl before she could turn around.

"I'm not. I'm fine Brittany." Santana said, rolling over to get out of bed.

"Please don't walk away from me Santana, just tell me why you tweeted it. I know that's not what you want, you love music." Brittany replied while following Santana to the edge of the bed and grabbing her hand softly.

"It's fine, I'm serious." Santana responded looking down at their locked hands, the contrast of their skin tones.

"It's not fine Santana. You love music." Brittany whispered softly.

"But I love you more." Santana finally responded under her breath.

Brittany froze, she knew it. But hearing it made it a thousand times worse.

"Don't give up your dream because I can't live mine Santana, it was wrong of me to even imply that to you." Brittany responded softly.

"I don't want my dream if it's going to tear us apart. You're my dream. You've been my dream since I was like 7." Santana chuckled sadly. "It's okay." Santana finished before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Brittany lying on the bed.

/

It took a few weeks, a few months, five exactly, until Brittany was finally able to convince Santana to refollow her dreams. It took exactly five months before Brittany was able to convince Santana that her dreams were okay and she shouldn't feel bad that she wants to follow them. It took five months, but it finally happened.

After not using her twitter for those few months, her first tweet received tons of responses.

_** Snix: Who's back? Snix is back!**_

The responses were over the moon and back, it was amazing.

It was around two months later when Santana was due to perform at the award ceremony.

/

"Now, performing her old hit song, _Flawless_, Santana Lopez aka Snix!" The announcer yelled into the microphone prompting the small latina onto the stage.

Santana ran up with a smile on her face and waved at the audience, "thank you for having me. I really appreciate all of the support. But, I have a change of plans tonight."

The crowd all yelled a consecutive "what" causing Santana to smile.

Santana looked into the crowd and locked eyes with Brittany, "Well, first I need my wife, Mrs. Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

The crowd erupted in cheers and hollers as they pushed a surprised Brittany towards the stage. Brittany walked on the stage with a curious look on her face and smiled, she walked over to Santana to wait for direction.

"Now boys." Santana said softly into the microphone, prompting a few of her ordinary male dancers to come running onto the stage with props in their hands. One placed a stool on center stage while another placed a small chair in front of it. Another dancer placed the mic stand by the stool and Santana began leading Brittany by the hand to the chairs. She sat Brittany in the small chair facing the stool and she climbed on the stool. A dancer ran by and placed a guitar around her body and gave her a thumbs off before running off.

"So, I know most of you were waiting to hear my old single, but I had something else in mind. I'm going to perform a new song that I've been writing...Specifically for my beautiful wife." Santana said while winking down at the blonde. "Hit it boys."

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as fard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

'_Cause honey your sould could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

At the last few strums of the guitar, the crowd burst into cheers, some also bursting into tears at the scene that was going on in front of them. Santana slowly got off of the stool and kneeled in front of Brittany to wipe the blonde's tears, "I will love you until the day I die and nothing will change that."

Brittany quickly stood up and enveloped Santana in her arms. "I will love you until infinity Santana."


	14. One Big Happy Family Pt 2

Santana softly curled her body into Brittany's and ran her fingers down the blondes bare stomach, making a trail of goosebumps pop up. Brittany leaned down kissing the top of Santana's head with a smile.

"I love that we don't have to get up so early to get everybody dressed." Santana whispered softly before placing a feather light kiss above Brittany's bellybutton.

Brittany sighed before letting out a breathy chuckle, "I know. I love being able to relax with you for a little longer than the last few years."

"Even better now that Xander still lives with us….We can always just make him do the things that we don't want to do." Santana laughed softly before rolling over and lying down on top of the blonde.

Brittany rubbed her hands down the latina's smooth skin of her back, laughing along softly with her. She leaned up softly to place a sweet kiss to her wifes lips before lying her head back down softly. "How did I get so lucky to have such a perfect wife and such a perfect little family?"

Santana brushed some of the hair out of Brittany's face and smiled at the blonde before leaning down and pecking her on the lips once again. And again. And again. The one thing that stopped the sweet attack on thin lips was the sound of yelling coming from down stairs. Santana sighed heavily and placed her head in the crook of Brittany's neck and began to mumble, "I agree with the perfect wife statement but I don't think I agree with the perfect kids aspect of it all."

Brittany laughed and tapped Santana on the butt playfully, indicating that they had to get up to go see what was going on. It was around 7:15 AM and they needed to greet their kids before they left for school anyways.

/

Downstairs in the den, all six kids were sitting down watching tv waiting for it to be time to leave. Xander had gotten up earlier at the request of Anabelle Iris Lopez-Pierce, better known as Belle or Bella, who was now two years old and looked just like Santana.

Xander had made all of his siblings breakfast. Feeling generous that morning, he made them each what they wanted. He and Olivia settled for a spinach and tomato omelette, which he shared with Bella along with giving her some apple slices. Izaak ate a simple bowl of cereal, more like two simple bowls of cereal. Vincent was eating one of the weird dishes that he had been experimenting with, which was a banana with peanut butter coated on top of it. Which was all but normal until he placed a slice of cheese on top of it. Which left Christopher eating a grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with extra jelly.

Over the past two years, the siblings seemed to make their relationships stronger. Xander was still friends with all of his siblings. Christopher has always been his favorite and he still was. The only thing that really changed was that instead of Olivia being his second favorite, it was now baby Belle and everybody else was moved around. Olivia's favorite was now Belle and Vincent was moved to second place on her list. The rest of the siblings seemed to like each other all pretty much the same. Christopher and Izaak had begun to fight more and more as they continued to get older. A lot of it dealt with the fact that Izaak was mean to Belle a lot and Christopher felt the need to protect the little girl. He even protected Vincent when Izaak was mean to him. Christopher had his closest relationships with Vincent and Belle, it reminded Santana a lot like how she was with Brittany with the way that Christopher stood up for the two. She admired the little fireball for that.

Everything that morning was going well until around 7:05 AM.

Christopher and Vincent were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table happily watching their early morning cartoons, which were surprisingly enough, the PowerPuff Girls. Christopher loved Mojo-jojo and Vincent loved the Professor because of how smart he was, he felt he could relate (something he obviously got from Brittany's smarter-than-you-math-brain). They did their usual morning routine, which consisted of them swapping half of their breakfast and watching cartoons in peace, allowing Belle to join them when she wanted to. Olivia and Xander didn't mind watching the cartoon because they loved watching it growing up, the only one who had any issue with it was Izaak. He claimed it was a "girly show".

This morning was no different.

Everything was going fine until Izaak began complaining about the cartoons that were on, which he had no right to do since it wasn't his day to pick the show. And then he went on to complain about what Vincent and Christopher were eating. Olivia and Xander were in the kitchen with Belle still getting their own food ready when Izaak began picking on the pair at the small wooden table.

"You guys are nasty. That's not food. That's nasty. You guys are gross. I don't know why you have to be my brothers." Izaak said with a disgusted look on his face that would only be described as the look that Santana would have on her face when Finn and Rachel would make out.

"You're being mean." Vincent said softly, trying his best to ignore his older brother.

"You deserve it. You and Cj are nasty." Izaak responded crossing his arms.

"No we're not!" Christopher said quickly standing up.

"Yeah huh. You're gross." Izaak said raising his voice over his brothers.

"Just leave us alone." Vincent finally said, turning his attention away from his older brother and back to the food on his plate and the cartoon on the screen.

"No." Izaak said with a smug smirk on his face, satisfied with knowing that he was making his younger brothers angry.

"I hate you." Christopher mumbled quietly before sitting down next to his blonde older brother.

Izaak heard the words and walked over behind Christopher and whacked him in the back of his head right when Olivia and Xander were walking in the room with their food.

"HEY!" Xander's deep voice boomed, quickly filling the living room. "You don't touch him."

Christopher got up fast and quickly pushed his older brother, which didn't really do much considering that Izaak was now 12 years old and standing around 5'9 already. Izaak quickly pushed him back down to the floor with a loud laugh prompting Xander to stand up, physically and metaphorically, for his youngest brother.

Right when Xander began walking towards Izaak to defend baby Christopher, the youngest boy spoke up, causing everybody to stop and look at him in a confused manner.

"You're a wet sock!" Christopher yelled at the top of his lungs, tightly clenching his small fists at his sides and narrowing his eyebrows at his infuriatingly annoying older brother.

"What?" Everybody said once the words came out of his mouth. Xanders' confused "what" was the loudest and that made Christopher turn to him to explain.

"Mommy said I can't say 'I hate you'." He explained while turning to Xander and letting his face soften while he looked at his oldest brother. He then quickly directed his attention back to Izaak and regained his stoic features before yelling once again, this time explaining himself a little more than before, "I hate wet socks so you're a wet sock!"

Izaak looked at the young boy, unsure of how to respond at first before he slowly let the hurt sink in. Not only did his youngest brother imply that he hated him, but he also called him a wet sock. If you don't get offended by somebody calling you a wet sock, then you need to reevaluate insults. Once this realization sank in, Izaak quickly ran to the stairs while yelling.

"Mom! Cristopher called me a wet sock!"

Prompting everybody else in the room to burst into laughter and Xander to high five his youngest brother with a proud smile on his face.

/

Santana quickly threw on one of Brittany's oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts and handed Brittany a similar outfit while walking towards the stairs to solve all the commotion while letting out a long sigh.

"You would think with Xander and Olivia down there, they would just fix everything for us." Santana mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders as she began to put her hair in a bun.

Brittany smiled softly while walking next to the latina, "In a perfect world San."

Santana huffed out a sigh and took a deep breath before meeting Izaak, who was sporting a distraught look on his face, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy!" Izaak yelled, hurt evident in his voice.

"What happened Izzy?" Brittany said walking down and ruffling his hair.

The young boy quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room with Santana following closely behind. When they got to the living room, they smiled at the sight. Christopher and Anabelle were lying on top of Xander and Vincent was cuddled into Olivia's side. The two women greeted their kids with a sweet good morning before Santana sat in the loveseat and quickly pulled Brittany to sit in her lap.

"Okay, what's the issue. Why was there yelling at seven in the morning?" Santana asked, not bothering with beating around the bush.

"It's his fault!" Izaak said while pointing directly at Christopher.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Christopher yelled back, much louder.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"ENOUGH!" Santana finally yelled over them, causing Xander and Olivia to chuckle in their seats, soon receiving a glare of their own from their mother.

The two boys quickly shut their mouth and crossed their arms, while Izaak jutted his lip out in a Brittany fashion, Christopher quickly tilted his head to the side and began glaring at the older brother, a spitting image of Santana listening to Berry talk.

"What happened, Izaak, you start." Brittany said calmly while rubbing her hand on Santana's leg softly.

"Christopher called me a wet sock!" Izaak said with a mad look on his face.

The two parents stood silent for a second. Santana was the first one to start laughing, nonstop. Hearing their mom laugh, it prompted the rest of the kids to laugh and it caused Christopher to show a cocky smirk on his lips. Brittany quickly hit Santana on the arm, signalling for her to stop laughing to which, Santana had trouble with at first, but soon controlled it.

"He called you what?" She giggled out.

Izaak huffed before speaking again, "A wet sock mom."

Santana snorted before turning back to look at her mini me. "Why did you call Izaak a wet sock Chris?"

Christopher straightened his head out so it wasn't cock eyed at his mother, "Because he was mean to me and Vincent."

Brittany turned her head to the 12 year old boy and jutted her chin as an indication for him to explain.

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot before explaining that he was mean because they were watching a girl cartoon and that he didn't like the show and they should have changed it for him, causing Santana to roll her eyes. She never understood why her sons always felt entitled to everything. Actually, not all of her sons, it was really only Izaak that felt entitled to everything. But then again, that was probably Santana's fault.

Santana sighed, "You're not entitled to them doing anything for you Izaak. Today's not your day for cartoons so stop complaining and if you don't like what's on tv, then go play with the fish."

"But I wanted to watch tv!" Izaak said, beginning to raise his voice.

"Izaak Noel Lopez-Pierce, you better knock it off with that tone. You don't raise your voice at anybody in this house." Brittany said sternly.

"Sorry." Izaak mumbled while turning away from his parents.

Santana rolled her eyes again and went to open her mouth as the horn to Izaak's bus went off. Brittany quickly covered Santana's mouth and shooed the young boy off.

Xander offered to drop Olivia and the two younger boys off at school before he had to do whatever it is that he pleased that day. Brittany and Santana said goodbye to all of their kids and decided to relax while they waited for them to get home.

/

Santana and Brittany walked into the kitchen after they heard the stampede of their three boys run into the kitchen calling dibs on the different toys that or electronics that they wanted to play with before they had to do their homework. Santana and Brittany had started a schedule back in the day with Xander that they learned worked for all of their kids. The kids would come home, do whatever they wanted for an hour and then be doing their homework while eating their snack. There would always be certain days that Izaak would get a snack when first coming into the house as well. Overall, it was good to give the boys time to let out some energy before doing the homework.

As usual, the three boys hung their bags on the hook next to their coats/sweaters and kicked their shoes off at the door. Izaak made a snack in the microwave and quickly ran into the living room to watch tv, running right past his moms by the steps.

Santana and Brittany grabbed each of the boys bags and sat at the table like every other day and opened it to figure out what they had to do for homework.

"Izaak has math, reading, and social studies." Brittany said while taking the books and papers out of the boys back pack and placing them on the table so that they would be ready to go.

"Did he get any notes sent home?" Santana asked the blonde while she shuffled through their youngest son's bag.

"Nope." Brittany said happily, placing the bag back on the hook and opening Vincent's bag next.

"Well, Christopher only has to color in this dopey little picture for art." Santana said with a smile while holding up the outlined picture. "Once my baby colors it in, it will be worthy of being in an art museum."

"No notes?" Brittany asked while pulling out Vincent's homework.

"Surprisingly not. I think he gets another gold star on his Good Boy chart." Santana said placing the picture on the table and taking the pack of crayons out of his bag, placing it next to the picture.

"Hey San." Brittany said as Santana was hanging Christophers bag on the wall.

"What babe?" Santana asked turning to face her wife.

"Listen to this, Vincent's teacher sent a note home." Brittany started, Santana nodded and the blonde continued to speak. "Dear Mrs. Lopez-Pierces, thur is no scoo this wek. So Vincent can stay home and play video games with Xander. Love Mr. Bill….. Ps, I am the TECHer."

"What? Why are you talking like that?" Santana asked while trying to stifle her laugh. "Let me see it."

Brittany handed over the note and Santana looked down at it. Once she looked down at the sloppy writing and this misspelled words, she began laughing loudly.

"Dear Mrs. Lopez-Pierces, ther is no scool this wek. So Vincent can stay home and play video gamez wifh Xander.

Love mr. Bill.

PS: I am the techer!"

"Jesus Santana, seems as all of this kids get older, they just get more and more like you." Brittany sighed while taking the note back from Santana and placing it on the table and putting her head in her hands.

Santana, who was laughing hysterically at the young boys antics took a few minutes before calming down. She walked over to Brittany who was sitting on one of the kitchen stools and softly wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"It's not funny Santana. This is going to be like Izaak all over again." Brittany complained.

"Nothing will be as bad as Izaak Brit, not even Christopher." Santana said quickly, "That little boy was a demon baby. But, I mean, look at him now, he's behaving more."

"Yeah, that's because he wants to try and impress that little girl in his class." Brittany responded with a small smile.

"Exactly. Gotta find him a good girl to keep him in line." Santana said with a smile on her face.

"Just like his mother." Brittany said softly while turning in Santana's arms to look into her deep brown eyes and softly lacing her fingers around her wife's petite waist.

Santana hummed softly, "mhm." She then leaned down and kissed Brittany softly on her lips, "I don't think he'll get as lucky as I did though."

Brittany smiled and leaned up to kiss her wife again softly.

"Stop making out." Xander said rolling his eyes while pulling Jaylynn into the kitchen right behind him.

"Hey Jay, hello to you too firstborn." Santana said before disconnecting her body from her wifes.

Jaylynn said her hellos to the two women and sat down at the table as Xander walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat, "What's cooking?"

"Nothing. What you're smelling would be the perogies that your little brother burned." Brittany said while turning her attention to her eldest son who was scrunching his nose by the microwave.

"Wait, how come you let him cook but still pitch a fit when I try to cook in the kitchen?" Xander asked crossing his arms quickly.

"Cause you cook like momma." Olivia responded while rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"Hey!" Brittany said while pouting slightly.

Santana chuckled and gave Olivia a high five. She watched her wife pout sadly and she watched Xander soon begin to pull a similar look.

"It's okay." She began chuckling, "You're not the only one who got your mommas cooking genes...Izaak did too and that's the reason on how he burnt something that he was cooking in water in the _microwave_."

Olivia began laughing hysterically at that acknowledgement of what had happening earlier that day with her younger brother. She seen Santana run down the stairs at the smell of something burning in the kitchen when she was talking outside on the phone. She smelled something burning in the house when Brittany opened the kitchen window and immediately ran in to see the now 12 year old boy trying to hide what he was doing in the kitchen.

/

"Jay play?" Anabelle asked while waddling into the living room and holding up some toys.

Jaylynn smiled at the young girl and nodded her head, causing Xander to frown. She smiled at the boy and leaned down to press a kiss on the side of his head, "I'll be back in a little while."

He nodded sadly and dramatically stared into the distance at where his girlfriend disappeared to when Olivia came walking into the room with a towel over her shoulder and sunglasses perched on her head, she began walking towards the door where Jaylynn and Anabelle disappeared through before yelling to her parents that she was going outside to the pool if she needed them, that was when she noticed her brothers weird expression.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She asked with her arms crossed and her mouth slightly parted in a confused manner.

"Jaylynn left me for Belle and now I'm lonely." He said with a frown.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, "You're gay, Xander. Get over it."

Xander quickly got up and began to run at his younger sister while lifting his tank top to show his defined stomach, "Do these abs look gay!" He questioned while he chased his sister out of the house.

Santana came walking down the stairs once the pair ran out of the house and sighed while plopping herself in Brittany's lap on the couch. "The house is now half quiet since three kids are out of it."

Brittany laughed and rubbed the Latina's legs. "That is true. It is kind of quiet in here right now."

"YOU'RE CHEATING I SHOT YOU CHRISTOPHER!" Izaak yelled at the younger boy.

"The quiet has ended." Brittany laughed as Santana snuggled her head into Brittany's neck.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't! You're lying! You missed!"

Santana rolled her eyes at the arguing. "Boys, why don't you go outside and go swimming with your sister!" Santana yelled to the three.

After a few seconds, six feet came padding around the corner, "We can go swimming!" They yelled.

"Yeah, you finished your homework. Go have fun." Santana said with a wave of her hand as the boys all smiled excitedly and ran up the steps.

Once the boys ran upstairs to get changed, Santana smiled and leaned forward to kiss Brittany on the lips softly. "It's finally quiet."

"Yeah, but now I want to go swimming with the kids." Brittany whispered with a smile. She put one arm under Santana's legs and the other around her back as she stood up and brought the latina upstairs to get changed and spend the rest of the afternoon outside with their kids.


	15. Being Replaced

**Prompt From: Guest**

"_How are you settling in? Do you like it there?" Santana asked loudly to her phone that was sitting on her bedside table as she crawled into the center of her bed._

"_It's okay, I guess. It's different from Lima, that's for sure." The voice on the other end of the line responded. "It's weird not knowing anybody. You're the only person that I talk to, especially since I broke up with Sam."_

"_You'll know tons of people before you have time to think about that." Santana said softly while lifting the acoustic guitar that she was trying to learn to play into her lap, trying to ignore the feeling of pride in her chest at the words _"I broke up with Sam"_._

"_I don't know San, these professors have me doing stuff at all times. I've barely moved my things in and they've already been stealing me and making me do all of these equations and stuff." The voice spoke, "I barely even got to say goodbye to Lord Tubbington because they booked my flight so fast."_

_Santana shook her head softly while starting to tune her guitar, "it'll be okay Brittany. I promise, everything will be fine. Just give it a few more days."_

"_Well, what if it doesn't get any better San?" The blonde questioned into the phone, it was obvious by her tone of voice that she was sporting one of the famous Brittany pouts._

_Santana smiled softly at the blondes worries and stopped her movements. She didn't understand why Brittany was so worried, everybody loved her. Everybody _always _loved her. She would make friends easily, it wouldn't be difficult at all. She just had to stop doubting herself. She was brilliant, everybody was going to want to know her. She shook her head softly and tapped on the neck of the guitar in her lap, "Well, B….If you don't make any friends for some ungodly reason, you will always have me."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise B. You're my best friend." Santana said softly into the receiver of the phone._

"_Me too." Brittany responded just as soft._

/

**TWO MONTHS LATER…..**

It was Friday night and Santana was lying on the shared couch of hers, Kurt and Rachel's spacy apartment mindlessly flipping through a magazine while the other two were twirling around in the kitchen talking about NYADA things and about Rachel's upcoming audition. Santana was casually glancing at her phone, waiting for Brittany's usual 8:00 call.

Over the past two months, Brittany and Santana have started to rekindle their friendship. Opting to keep it at just a friendship since it would still be a long distance relationship otherwise. Although it was hard, neither of them told the other one, knowing that if they did, it would just make it worse. The one good thing about them, however, was that before they fell in love, they were best friends and because of that, they always would be.

Sometimes the call would be a little late, or even a little early. It was only around 7:45, Brittany would normally send a text around this time if the call would be happening a little later than usual, though that seldom happened. So while Santana carelessly flipped through the thin glossy pages of one of Kurt's VOGUE magazines, she smiled in her mind knowing that she'd get to hear the blondes voice very soon.

"So hows Brit?" Kurt questioned, walking into the living room with an extra mug of hot chocolate in his hand, sweetly offering it over to the small woman that was sprawled across the furniture.

Santana accepted it with a nod and a small thanks and took a sip before responding. "She's doing good. MIT labeled her pretty much the greatest mind in a generation and it's barely been two months. She's made tons of friends there too."

"That's great." Kurt responded smiling, "How are things between you two?"

Santana glanced up from her magazine and shrugged her shoulders softly, which elicited an eyeroll from the male. Santana sighed before responding with an answer in a shaky voice that she hoped would end the conversation, "She's my bestfriend. I love her, but, um, just like I told Dani, it's over between me and her."

Kurt nodded and leaned back in the recliner he was sitting in as he turned the tv on and the volume to a relatively low level.

Santana looked back to her magazine and continued to wait for either a text or the call that would soon be coming. When she heard her phone vibrate indicating a text message, she smiled and quickly grabbed her phone off of the table. Her smile dropped a little when she realized it wasn't who she was hoping it was.

It wasn't Brit, it was Dani.

Kurt noticed the look on her face and raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright Santana?"

Santana quickly wiped the look off of her face and nodded, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

She quickly texted Dani back telling her that she couldn't go out tonight and that she was sorry but she would make it up to her, she promised. Dani responded with a sad okay and let her know that they could probably do something tomorrow if she was free, to which Santana quickly agreed and told her that she would probably call her in the morning and let her know what they could do.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face while walking over and sitting down next to Kurt. "Was it Dani?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded and shrugged, "She just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with her tonight. But I let her know that we'll do something tomorrow instead."

"You didn't cancel because of Brit did you?" Rachel asked with a slight frown.

"I didn't cancel anything because there weren't any official plans." Santana said, beginning to sit up and cross her arms over her chest, obviously turning into defensive Santana about Brittany, "And regardless, my Friday nights have always dealt with Brittany. That's not going to change just because I have a new girlfriend. Brit always comes first."

Rachel put her hands up in the air in a surrendering motion and nodded her head. "I just don't want you to let your friendship with Brit get in the way of something special you can have with Dani."

Santana stared at Rachel blankly for a moment before nodding her head softly. She went to open her mouth when her phone began to ring, the same preset ringtone that it's been since sophomore year, Landslide. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, pressing it tightly to her ear with a large grin on her face. A very excited "Hey" leaving her lips and an apologetic "Hey San, sorry I'm late." coming from the other line, even though it was only 8:03.

Santana got up and quickly hobbled to what was considered her room of the apartment and began talking animatedly on the phone to the blonde counterpart.

Kurt watched the latina scurry off with a soft smile on his face at how seeing the same excitement in Santana's face that has been present every Friday night for the past two months. He loved seeing her eyes light up and her tongue between her teeth as she smiled. Her smile always went to her eyes whenever Brittany called her and it was rare to see that, he was truly happy for her. He sighed softly and shook his head, directing his attention back towards the tv, "That poor girl is still so hopelessly in love with Brittany that she doesn't know what to do with herself. Why don't they just admit it already and get back together?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and glanced from where she seen Santana leave through and then back towards Kurt, "I don't know Kurt….I think that Santana really likes Dani."

"Not like Brit though." He said softly, "I just hope that she realizes that before she messes something up."

Rachel nodded absentmindedly, "Me too Kurt."

/

Santana and Brittany had talked on the phone until the wee hours of the morning as they always did every Friday night. They seemed to pick up almost exactly where they left off. Since they were in different states, their old "Friday night date nights" weren't exactly date nights anymore, however, at the same time they were. They talked all night about anything and everything. Sometimes even just staying silent and watching the same tv shows together over the phone. As usual, they would fall asleep on the phone together and wake up and wait to talk to the other again.

It was how they've been since forever, and nothing would have changed that if Sam hadn't showed up in the picture. But now, he was gone and he wasn't around to ruin anything for them anymore. Neither girl could be more thankful for that.

Although there was no Sam in the picture anymore, things still weren't exactly how they both wished they were. And they knew the reasons for that, one of the reasons being that they weren't together anymore still. And the reason for that was because they were in different states still. But they knew another reason why things just weren't the same was because of Dani.

Brittany knows about Dani. When the girls began to regroup with each other to get their best friend status back to how it always was, they made sure that they would talk about everything in their lives. Everything. Brittany had initiated that before she had been recruited by MIT, doing so when Santana came back for Diva week and she talked about things that she would do with Sam. She wanted Santana to know that it was okay to have a real girlfriend, someone as big and bad as she was because she wanted Santana happy. Although, she was really happy when Santana didn't have anybody to talk about as taking a spot in her life like that. It was about a little over a month ago when Santana finally mentioned somebody, Dani, the new waitress. The new waitress that she thinks she might _really _like because she was getting the stinky panic sweat underneath her boobs that she normally never gets. That she never got with anybody other than Brittany.

It sucked, knowing there was somebody else that could give Santana what she wanted to give her, but she knew that she had to let her be. And that's exactly what she was doing. That was the reason that when they both woke up and Santana cut their usual morning after call short, she didn't complain. She responded with a simple "okay, text me. Have fun San, I love you."

/

That afternoon was when Santana ended up meeting up with Dani to catch lunch. They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, if that's what it was to be called, and they were getting to know each other.

They were learning a lot about each other, it was always the best part of the relationship.

Part of them getting to know each other started the first night shift that they worked together that ended in them singing a song and Santana walking the other girl home. Getting a chaste kiss for the thoughtfulness.

The continued part of them getting to know each other began to progress when Kurt started the band, Pamela Lansbury. Dani began staying over the apartment later as the nights went on because of the rehearsals. She began noticing Santana's small habits during this time and all of the little things about her. It was because of the band practices that Santana let Dani stay overnight a few times.

One of the things that Dani noticed was how Santana would never offer her the other half of her bed on Friday nights. Or how the only time that Santana wouldn't let her answer her phone is when that song Landslide by Stevie Nicks was the ringtone.

That was when things began to bother Dani.

At first she began to just brush it off, whatever, it was probably an old friend that she was still really close with. That's all that it was. Well, that was until she was using the Latina's laptop one night and saw the plethora of skype calls and just messages and videos to a Brittany S. Pierce. That's when it began to rub her the wrong way.

The tension when the name would come up, or that single song would play grew worse when Dani finally learned Santana's first girlfriend's name. Brittany S. Pierce.

"_I had a girlfriend once. Uh, she was bi."_

"_Any chance of you two getting back together?"_

"_I love her, but, um, that's over."_

It didn't seem like it was over with how much the pair talked.

/

"Come on babe, I need to keep giving you your lessons so that you can play as well as me." Dani winked while crawling into the center of Santana's bed and holding her guitar in her lap.

Santana followed the girl into the middle of the bed and smiled adoringly at her, "I don't think any amount of lessons would ever be able to make me play as good as you." Santana laughed.

Dani smiled and leaned forward to kiss Santana softly, "you'll do amazing."

Dani handed the guitar to Santana and watched the Latina tune the instrument and she helped teach her some chords. She listed to Santana play the instrument for a while, admiring how hard she had been trying to learn and also extremely surprised and proud of how well she had begun to do.

"You're doing amazing Santana." Dani smiled, always offering up encouraging words to the other woman, making sure that if she messed up she wouldn't be discouraged enough to stop trying.

After about two hours of Santana practicing what she learned, she finally handed the guitar over to her new girlfriend with a smile. Going with their usual routine of Dani closing off the practice by playing a song on the guitar. She opted for playing one of the songs that she had been recently writing entitled skyscraper.

Santana smiled as she watched her sing softly, "You have such a beautiful voice."

Dani was halfway through the song when Santana's laptop began to ring. Santana asked Dani if it was fine if she answered it and she simply nodded while continuing to strum the instrument. Santana grabbed the laptop and kissed Dani's temple before sitting on the bed next to her and answering the call from who she felt was her favorite person.

She smiled brightly when she answered the call and was met with bright blue eyes and a large smile on the screen as well, "Hey Britbrit."

"Hey San." Brittany smiled softly. She noticed the singing in the background and cocked her head to the side softly, "Who's singing? They have a really nice voice."

Santana smiled and aimed the laptop towards Dani, "It's Dani. She likes to sing to me after she gives me some guitar lessons."

Brittany nodded and forced the smile to stay on her face, "I'll leave you guys be then. San, call me sometime soon so that we can talk."

Santana nodded her head. "Alright."

Brittany stared at her for a moment, waiting for the usual "I love you" that would come before hanging up, but after a minute of Santana not saying it, she nodded softly and accepted that she probably wouldn't be saying it because her girlfriend was there and she, after all, was the ex and the first girlfriend. She nodded her head and hung up the call with a sigh.

Santana placed her laptop on the bedside table and focused her attention back onto the girl serenading her on her bed with a smile on her face. When Dani finished playing her song for her girlfriend, she placed the guitar against the wall and laid down next to the smaller woman on the bed.

"Hey babe, can we talk?" She questioned softly.

Santana hummed in response and played with the hem of her shirt, having a feeling that she knew the conversation was going to be about Brittany and her relationship.

"I know that we just started dating, and that's why this is important to me to do now," Dani started, "But, is there any way that you'd be able to not talk to Brittany as much?"

"What?" Santana asked incredulously. Not understanding why she was getting so offended over her _girlfriend_ asking her to do something as simple as talk to another girl who she probably feels threatened by just a little bit less.

"Hold on, just listen to me for a second." Dani offered, to which Santana simply nodded her head, "We're still getting to know each other Santana. I know that Brittany was your first girlfriend and everything and I think that's why you should be talking to her less, at least while we're still in these beginning stages. I just think that it's too much comparison if you're still talking to the first girl who you fell for while you're getting to know somebody new."

Santana averted her eyes from the other girl and sighed, she knew Dani was right. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair to anybody in this situation. It wasn't fair to Dani because it was a competition, nobody would ever be Brittany. It wasn't fair to her because she was just confusing herself with her feelings for the blonde as well and it wasn't fair to Brittany because look at how hurt Brittany seemed after she hung up on her, acting different because her girlfriend was in the room.

_If I can't do it with Dani in the room, then I shouldn't be doing it at all…._

Santana let a deep breath out before whispering a soft "okay" and ending the conversation like that.

/

Santana started to transition away from the blonde quicker and harsher than she wanted to. It started with cutting the Friday night phone calls short without any reason really.

There were no more late night calls that lead into the early morning, if there were even any calls at all. There were less video calls as well. Brittany noticed there being less and less conversation between her and the latina, but she brushed it off as them both beginning to get more and more busy. She knew that it would end up happening and that they would drift apart when Dani was first brought into their conversations. It was like Sam all over again.

Only difference was that Brittany and Dani have never met, let alone talked, so she didn't know what her competition was….Or how easy it would be for her to be replaced by the new flame in Santana's life.

She knew that it was because of Dani that they were drifting because Santana started making excuses on why she wasn't able to talk to the blonde as much. That was clue number one. Santana never made excuses, about anything, especially not when it came to Brittany.

But, there's a first thing for everything.

/

It was a little while later, when Santana and Dani were out to eat for dinner. Enjoying casual conversation and talking about music and work and anything else that they could think of. It was enjoyable to them both.

But, it wasn't like it would be with Brittany, and that was all Santana could think about.

She hasn't talked to Brittany in close to three weeks. Which is her own fault, even though Brittany had constantly called her, she just never picked up. She didn't know what to tell her. She didn't know how to tell her that she was sorry for just randomly disappearing for no reason. And she sure as hell didn't know how she would ever explain that Dani was the reason that she chose to stop speaking to her as much. She made the decision, this wasn't high school anymore where she could get away with blaming somebody else for the decisions that she made.

She was an adult now.

She needed to take responsibility now.

It was on this specific date night that Santana's phone wouldn't stop going off. All calls from Brittany. She ignored them all, turning her phone on silent, acting like they weren't coming in. She was doing that for Dani, when in retrospect, she was really curious as to why Brittany kept calling her so much. It didn't make any sense, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with Dani over Brittany right then and there, so she chose to ignore it.

Which wasn't the best thing to do.

It was two hours later when she was lying down with Dani in bed that she got a call from Quinn, it was the first call of the night that she answered.

"Q?" Santana questioned as she answered her phone, "It's like 11:30 at night, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be like studying or something?"

"Why the hell haven't you picked up your phone all night?" Quinn barked on the opposite end of the line.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time that you called me all night. All week actually." Santana responded with an eyeroll as Dani tilted her head up to watch her girlfriend on the phone.

"Obviously, but Brittany has been calling you all night long and you haven't picked up once or even texted her. What's the deal?"

"How do you know that Brittany has been calling me all night?" Santana asked, beginning to sit up straight in her bed, noticing Dani roll her eyes at the blonde's name.

"Because she called me crying after calling you like 40 times and not picking up Santana. What the hell is wrong with you? Brittany needs you and you're not fucking there for her right now." Quinn began to yell down the line, obviously upset with the way the other blonde was being treated.

"Why was she crying?" Santana asked softly, beginning to feel horrible for ignoring the calls.

"Why don't you call her and find out Santana? You're supposed to be her best friend and it's really messed up of you to treat her like this. I don't care how much of a jealous and insecure little girl your new girlfriend is, the three of us were friends first." Quinn started.

"Q, I know, but-"

"But nothing Santana. The three of us were friends first. The Unholy Trinity was what was _always_ there for you. Brittany more than anybody in this world. Brittany was the one person who has never once stopped believing in you or stopped caring about you or anything and you're treating her like she's nothing. And for what?" Quinn snapped, yet again.

"Okay Quinn! I get it. Will you just tell me what happened already? Please." Santana asked, beginning to sound hopeless at the end of the sentence.

Quinn took a deep breath before sighing and responding softly, "Lord T passed away tonight."

Santana was silent for a few moments, "what?...are you serious?"

"Yes I'm fucking serious Santana. I comforted her as much as I could, but I can't exactly just leave, I have a big test tomorrow. I told her I would come and see her on the weekend, but that's all I can do." Quinn responded, sadness lacing her voice.

"Fuck." Santana said, hitting the side of the bed with her fist. "Damn it. Thanks Quinn. Um, alright. Thanks Q, I'll call you back in a little or I'll text you or something. I gotta go."

"Alright Santana. Please talk to her." Quinn responded before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Santana hopped off of her bed quickly and grabbed a pair of sweatpants to put over her thin leggings. She grabbed her black longsleeve shirt and put it on along with her black GLEE sweater from high school and a pair of her Nikes. She ran around her room looking for her wallet while grabbing her phone charger and her headphones and looking for her keys.

"Where are you going?" Dani asked while watching the latina move frantically throughout the room.

"Boston." Santana responded simply.

"What?" Dani questioned while getting up and walking towards Santana.

"Brittany needs me." Santana responded while sidestepping Dani.

"No." Dani said crossing her arms, causing Santana to cock her head at the other girl and still her movements.

"Um, excuse me?" She questioned while a scowl began to play across her features.

"No. You chose tonight. It's me or her." Dani said while standing her ground with a pointed look.

Santana stared at her with her jaw slack and began to glare at her. "Then get the fuck out of my house. What are you still doing here?" Santana questioned before she turned to look for her keys again.

Dani's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Are you serious Santana?"

"Yeah, get the hell out of here." Santana responded sharply.

"I'm your girlfriend Santana. How are you going to chose her over me?" Dani asked as if it were the most farfetched thing in the world.

"Because I would chose her over anybody.. That's how." Santana responded as she found her keys her windowsill and left the building, knowing that Kurt or Rachel would lock the door once they saw or heard Dani leave.

When Santana left the house, she ran to the nearest train station and got on the first one to Boston.

/

It was four in the morning when she finally arrived at her destination and she knocked softly on the door.

The door slowly opened to show a pair of red rimmed baby blue eyes, exhausted and holding no other emotion other than pain. The eyes began to well up with tears again once they focused on the figure in their doorway. Blonde hair was a mess and parts of it were stuck to pale skin from the moisture of the tears that were previously on the sides of her face.

Santana quickly wrapped her arms around the taller blonde and began peppering kisses all over her head.

"I am so so sorry Brittany. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Santana whispered to the blonde while squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being there. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise B. I love you so much, everything is going to be okay now."

Santana walked the blonde back into her room and laid her down on the bed while she locked the front door. She quickly climbed in bed with the blonde and wrapped her up in her arms and placed soft kisses all over her face, kissing the stream of tears off of her cheeks. Whispering soft apologies to the blonde as well as offering a comforting touch.

"I'll never leave you again Brit, I promise."


	16. Stupid Ice

**Prompt From: Boris Yeltsin**

It had been a long day at work and just in general for Santana. She had been in the recording studio all day trying to help her new clients record something right for the first time in their lives. The only reason that she was there was because James, the normal producer, had called in sick last minute. Since James called in sick, Santana was left to do the mans work instead of doing all of the paper work in her office like she needed to.

Santana probably wouldn't have minded it, but with all of the new acts that she just signed, she had tons of paper work to fill out and she just didn't get the chance. And there was no way in hell that she would be doing it at home. The other reason why it did bother her, was because the new artists that she had just signed were exactly that, _new_. They didn't know what they were doing and they just could not follow directions at all.

But if a bad day at work wasn't enough to make things horrible for the overall day, then the blizzard that was in the process of stacking up snow higher than the small Latina would be more than enough. It was around 6 degrees outside and as usual, there was little space on the busy sidewalks of New York City.

It wasn't until Santana turned down one of the side streets to bring her closer to her town house that she finally got some space on the sidewalk. It was obvious that the temperature was dropping, but she still had a few blocks to go until she would be home.

"Fucking New York…." Santana mumbled while quickening her pace and sliding by the very few people who were sharing the sidewalk with her. "Connecticut can claim a fucking state of emergency for the snow, but why would we do that too?"

She threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Sure they have horses and cows and stuff but a state of emergency isn't for their cattle or whatever the hell it is, it's so nobody leaves the house."

Santana began to approach the corner that marked the two block distance from her house while continuing her angry monologue. "I shouldn't have been allowed to leave my house this morning in this fucking weather."

Just as she finished the thought and as soon as she picked up her pace to round the corner, she fell…..Hard.

"Stupid ice." She grumbled, not bothering to get up from her spot on the ground. There weren't many people on the street so it's not like she would get stepped on or anything.

After about a minute and a half of lying there, she heard footsteps quickly getting louder, indicating that they were coming closer. She moved to sit up to let the passerbyer know that she was okay, but once she moved, she realized that it was really painful for her to do so.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The voice asked loudly, concern dripping from it.

Santana opened her eyes and looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman hovering over her with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her face looked genuinely concerned and Santana doesn't think she's ever seen a New Yorker with a look like that. It warmed Santana's heart, although she wouldn't be willing to admit it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana said in a weak voice, trying to sound strong but ultimately failing.

The blonde chuckled softly, "No you're not, you're flinching just from talking to me. You were probably right, you shouldn't have left your house this morning. Is it your head that hurts?"

Santana went to open her mouth and speak but the blonde quickly covered it, not having a thing for personal boundaries with strangers obviously.

"Give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down." The blonde said softly removing her hand from the other woman's mouth.

Santana simply gave a thumbs up causing the blonde to nod.

"I'm going to help you up now." Brittany said while still hovering over the other girl. "My name's Brittany by the way."

"Santana."

Brittany pulled the Latina to her feet and noticed how wobbly she was and quickly grabbed hold of her waist. "I thought I told you no talking?" Brittany teased.

"I have a difficult time following direction." Santana laughed, causing Brittany to smile. "Thank you for helping me up, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Brittany said immediately shaking it off. "Let me walk you home."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Santana said, quick to refuse the act of kindness for fear that the girl might expect something in return, although it didn't feel like she would.

"Why, would your boyfriend get mad at the fact that I walked you home?" Brittany questioned.

Santana smiled softly and dropped her head in her chest, "Boyfriends aren't really my thing."

"Then, change that statement to a lady friend and it applies?" Brittany asked with a small gleam in her eyes that Santana couldn't turn away from.

"No lady friends in my life right now." Santana responded while shaking her head gently.

"Then what's the issue?" The blonde asked with a smile, "I don't want anything in return if that's what you're worried about? I just don't think you should be walking alone after you've hurt yourself like you just did."

Santana stared at the blonde and nodded her head softly.

"Is that a yes?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Santana smiled, for some reason not being able to contain her smiles around the blonde.

"Awesome. Point me in the direction and I will lead the way." Brittany responded while securing her arm around the petite waist to ensure there would be no more slip-ups.

The pair walked in silence for about thirty seconds before the blonde spoke up again.

"So, were you on your way home from work?" The taller woman asked.

Santana simply nodded.

"Long day at work?"

Santana nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brittany asked while cocking her head to the side to look at the petite woman wrapped in her arms.

Santana shrugged before letting out a sigh, "It's nothing really. It's just that I had a lot of work to do today and one of my employees decided to call out literally last minute...Like ten minutes before his shift started and that meant that I had to do his work instead of my own."

"Why did you have to do his work?"

"Because my job, I'm the boss. I do all of the paper work and the guy that called out is one of the people who work with the people who signed with us and they needed to be worked with that moment because it was too late for me to cancel on them."

"Uh-huh." Brittany nodded. "What do you do?"

"I own Lopez Records." Santana responded.

"You know, I just met somebody that works there." Brittany said with a large grin.

"Really?" Santana asked curiously, "who?"

Brittany was silent for a minute, trying to conceal the large smile that was threatening to take over her face, "you." she finished with a giggle, causing Santana to pause and look at the blonde and bust out laughing herself.

"Oh my god." She whispered while trying to softly shake her head at the blondes antics. She had a cute sense of humour. "What do you do Brittany?"

"I'm a dance instructor at the Masquerade Dance Studio." Brittany said with a smile while holding a hand out in the air and watching the snowflakes as they grew thicker and thicker.

"You dance?" Santana questioned while looking at the blonde who simply nodded. "Explains why you haven't even stumbled on any of the ice. You have grace and poise."

Brittany looked at the latina, "thank you Santana. But do you wanna know the real reason that I haven't slipped?"

Santana nodded her head softly.

"Well, the secret is to walk at an angle where your weight is proportioned forward so you can't fall." The blonde began to whisper as if it was the best kept secret in the world while starting to demonstrate the proper stance for walking on ice. "See?"

Santana nodded and tried the same walking manner, "I feel like I look stupid."

"Yes, but are you falling?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked at her feet and shook her head, "no, I guess I'm not."

"See, magic." Brittany responded with a giggle, still keeping one of her hands around Santana's waist.

"What would I have ever done without you teaching me these magical ways?" Santana teased as she continued to watch the snow stack up quickly on the ground.

The pair continued to walk in silence as they watched the snow fall before Brittany spoke ip. "You'd probably would have slipped again by now."

Santana looked up from concentrating on her feet and cocked her head to the side at the blonde before laughing and shaking her head, "You know, I would have been kind of offended if that wouldn't have been so true."

Brittany looked at Santana with her big blue eyes and nodded her head with a grin on her face before looking back at the sidewalk, subtly pulling Santana a little closer to her as they walked. They continued walking for another five minutes before they finally arrived at Santana's condo. Brittany helped the other woman up the steps and stood in front of the door and waited for her to find her keys. Once the Latina pulled her keys out of her purse, Brittany took that as her cue to leave.

"I hope you feel better." The blonde said softly as she began to turn away.

Santana looked at her confused for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the blondes arm, "Brittany, wait."

The blonde turned around and tilted her head to the side a little to inquire Santana to continue.

"Come in. Please, let me make you some hot chocolate or something?" Santana proposed.

"I don't want to impose." Brittany shrugged off innocently.

"You're not. Come on, please." Santana asked while curling her lip up in a pleading manner while holding onto the blondes hands, "It's the least I can do. And then, maybe you can stay until the snow lightens up a little?"

Brittany rocked on the balls and heels of her feet for about 15 seconds before nodding her head and smiling while biting her lip and whispering, "okay".

Santana smiled widely and quickly unlocked the door, letting the blonde walk in before her and locking the door.


	17. I Wanna Be The Stork

**Prompt From: Breadsticks**

"Alright San, are you ready to see what they say?" Brittany asked nervously while softly running the pads of her fingers over the latina's hands.

The girls were sitting in their doctors office while waiting to be called in. Since the girls got married a few years ago, they felt like they were finally ready to take the next step in their lives as wives, kids. They had been talking about having a baby for months and they were finally ready, and after a few long conversations, they decided that it would be best if Santana were to carry.

It made Santana happier than humanly possible, all she's ever wanted has been to carry hers and Brittany's baby. Brittany was just as overjoyed as the Latina because all Brittany wants is a beautiful baby girl that looks just like Santana and she doesn't want to wait any longer for that to happen.

However, the only issue was that the pair has been in and out of offices trying to get Santana pregnant for a little over a year. Noticing they were still having issues, they went to their doctor and asked if there were any tests they could do to see why she was having such a hard time keeping the pregnancy. It was almost time for them to find out.

Santana nodded her head softly and kissed Brittany on the lips in a very delicate manner. They were waiting to see if Santana passed the tests that marked anything being wrong, they couldn't be any more nervous than they were. Santana was basically shaking.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." The receptionist called from her desk, gesturing the two women to come over to her.

"Yes?" Brittany questioned when they got up to the desk. Santana standing right next to her and holding both of the blondes hands tightly.

"The doctor will see you now. Just go down the hall and it'll be the first door on your left." The receptionist responded with a large smile.

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

The two girls walked down the hallway silently, a weird staleness in the air around them. It was obvious that something wasn't right. They could feel it, it's just that neither of them wanted to say anything about it.

They walked into the room and sat down. Brittany sat in a chair and pulled Santana gently by the wrist to sit on her lap. The latina carefully adjusted herself on the blondes lap and cuddled herself into her neck, knowing that things probably weren't going to go how they've wanted them to. Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around her wife's petite frame and waited for the doctor to come into the room.

Seven minutes later, Dr. Smith walked into the small room with a folder in his hand and a weary smile on his face.

Santana removed her face from Brittany's neck and looked at the doctor intently, trying to gauge what he was going to tell them.

"Hello ladies." Dr. Smith said with a sad smile gracing his features.

"Hello Dr. Smith." Brittany responded for the pair, Santana nodding softly at the man to acknowledge his presence.

He took a deep breath before speaking, a sure fire sign that it wasn't going to be good. Santana began to squeeze Brittany a little tighter after hearing that first deep breath.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, but we've gotten the test results back, the blood test mainly and the other ones. What we've learned and discovered through these different tests is that Santana unfortunately cannot have children." Dr. Smith said softly, a solemn look on his face as he watched Santana's heart break right before his eyes.

"What?" Santana barely squeaked out.

Brittany quickly tightened her arms around her wife's small frame and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Santana, I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but you're infertile. Your body can't hold a child." Dr. Smith said again, trying to tell her in the most concise way possible.

Santana took a deep breath before she turned her head quickly into Brittany's neck, softly weeping. It broke Brittany's heart seeing what was happening in front of her and knowing that she couldn't do anything but hold Santana in her arms. And for the first time in her life, that finally felt like it wasn't enough.

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head again and sighed softly into her hair before directing her attention to Dr. Smith, "Uh, can you give us a few minutes?"

Dr. Smith nodded softly before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Brittany rubbed Santana's back in silence for about 5 minutes. Silently waiting for Santana to finally voice her opinion on everything. She knew that the girl was heartbroken and she knew the only way for her to move towards getting over it was for her to talk about it.

It was ten minutes later when Santana finally opened her mouth, "I don't understand she said softly."

Brittany continued to rub her back and waited for her to continue.

"I don't understand B. I've wanted nothing more than to carry our baby…." Santana said through broken words and deep breaths, "I wanted to be the stork." She whispered.

Brittany finally let her tears slip at hearing those words.

Santana and Brittany had always joked about one of them being the stork. She knew Santana was so excited to be it for them, and now...it just wasn't possible.

"I know baby." Brittany said softly, running her fingers up and down Santana's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I wanna be the stork B." Santana repeated in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay San. I know. I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I can't give you everything you wanted now." Santana said softly, looking up at the blonde with pools of tears in her eyes, slowly cascading down her face.

"What are you talking about baby?" Brittany asked while quickly wiping Santana's tears.

"I-I can't g give you everything you've wanted." Santana stuttered, her bottom lip beginning to jut out as her tears grew thicker.

"Santana, what are you talking about? You are everything I've ever wanted." Brittany said with a slight frown on her face, "You give me so much love every day that I see you. I've never wanted anything more than you and I never will."

"But you want a ba-baby and I-I can't give that t-t-to you." Santana sobbed. "You need some-someone who c-can give you everything you w-want."

"Santana, you give me so much every day of my life. I don't need or want anybody else. There's so many other ways that we can have a baby. It'll be okay, I promise." Brittany assured her.

Santana looked up with a frown on her face, her lips still in a pout. Tears were still streaming down her face as she locked eyes with the piercing baby blues that she loved so much and nodded her head softly.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed the pouted lips in front of her softly while wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you so, so much, Santana."

She leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you too." Santana responded softly, pressing one last kiss to the blondes neck before hiding her head in her neck again.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: A SPECIAL CONGRATS TO NAYA BECAUSE SHE IRONICALLY ANNOUNCED SHE WAS PREGNANT LIKE A MINUTE AFTER I POSTED THIS. CONGRATS TO A BEAUTIFUL BABY THAT HOPEFULLY WILL LOOK JUST LIKE HER.<strong>

**VERY HAPPY FOR YOU PRINCESS!**


	18. Beauty and the Geek

**Prompt from: Erika**

"So I've talked to my mom about letting us have the movie night at my house and she said yeah that it's fine and she'll be leaving at like seven so we'll have the house all to ourselves." Sam Evans announced with a large and dopey grin spread across his face.

Santana, who was pushing Artie in his roll chair nodded her head. "That sounds fine with me Sammy. Just NO Avatar. I'm sick and tired of hearing you speaking with the movie."

"I have to agree with Santana." Artie nodded while checking their schedule to see which class they would have to be going to since it was the new semester and their classes were all different.

"Is it just going to be us or are we going to be inviting other people?" Santana asked while looking over Artie's shoulder at both of their classes.

"Well, I think that Tina is coming." Sam responded while jutting his eyebrows up and down quickly causing a light blush to creep on Artie's cheeks.

"Oooo la la." Santana said with a small giggle.

"But I think that it's only going to be us." Sam responded while nodding his head. The other two nodded along and quickly rounded a corner.

The light hint of pink that was previously on Artie's cheeks was now replaced with a dark red, sticky substance that had the consistency of syrup and made contact like a snowball.

Big Quench.

Artie began frowning at the loud laughter that was emanating from in front of them. Santana calmly lifted her hands up to her eyes to brush some of the sticky ice away from her eyes, her dark eyes that were previously holding a bright light at the thought of the night she would be spending with her two best friends quickly dimmed. Sam frowned because his hair was starting to turn more of a strawberry color than staying blond.

Needless to say, the trio was not left smiling. They were left wet and sad, something that most people wouldn't like to happen to them. In any context.

Santana sighed hardly before rolling her eyes, she didn't understand why the slushies were beginning to happen as an almost daily occurrence. She had been attending WMHS for the past three and a half years without a problem, but ever since senior year began, things seemed to just get bad. She wasn't able to fly under the radar anymore and she didn't understand why.

Well, she had a theory. That theory was Quinn Fabray becoming HBIC at the school; the blonde had an undying passion for making Santana's life hell for some unknown reason.

Santana said her goodbyes to the two boys she was walking with and soon turned towards the bathroom. She told them that she would see them in class and to get cleaned up well, they didn't need their parents asking about their giant red blobs on them. The two boys nodded and rolled into the nearest bathroom to get cleaned as well.

Santana walked into the bathroom and sighed heavily, "I just washed my hair this morning, all these slushies are going to destroy my hair."

She quickly took her olive green levi coat off and placed it on the side of the sink, disappointed that the whole front of the coat was covered in bright red slushie, causing the coat to turn an unpleasant color. On the bright side, at least her a few sizes too big Superman shirt had been untouched. She smiled at that small victory before shaking her head out to drop most of the ice chunks out of her thick locks.

"I'm not going to let this ruin my day." Santana said to herself as she looked in the mirror at her syrup covered face and quickly curling hair, _straightened it for nothing_.

She began grabbing paper towels to get the slushy off of her face and neck when another hand, a hand with a much lighter complexion gently reached up to get some spare ice chunks off of her eye lashes. Santana quickly flinched, believing the hand was coming too close for a reason that would be anything but good.

The owner of said hand giggled softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. That'd be bullying if I did and I don't accept that."

With a confused smile, Santana turned around to see who was helping her out in this embarrassing time of need. She turned around to lock eyes with the bluest orbs she had ever seen in her life. If she believed in love at first sight, this would be it.

The eyes that looked like the bright caribbean waters were staring at her slightly discolored face, which wasn't much from the slushie as it was from the beautiful blonde that was staring back at her. The blonde smiled an innocent grin, and that was the end of any control that Santana had over herself to try and dictate the situation.

"My name is Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce." The blonde said with a large smile as she picked some more ice shavings from the smaller brunette in front of her.

Santana nodded, for whatever reason, thinking that it was an acceptable response in her head for a moment. Quickly realizing her fault, she shook her head and slowly ran her fingers through her sticky hairline before trying to regain some control over the situation.

"My name is Santana-"

"Lopez. I know who you are." Brittany said with a smile that Santana would have thought of as flirtatious if directed at anybody _but_ her.

Santana looked up at the blonde and could pinpoint sincerity and a little excitement in her eyes.

"You know who I am?" Santana questioned while softly beginning to poke her own chest, "Me? Are you sure about that?"

Brittany nodded slowly with an adoring look on her face.

Santana scratched her head softly. "But you're Brittany Pierce, you're co-captain of the Cheerios. I'm in Comic Book club. You spend your weekends going to parties and doing a lot of crazy stuff. I spend my Friday Nights watching geeky movies with one of my best friends and the rest of my weekend with my lizard, Yoda. You have this school connected and my only connections are to teachers."

Brittany nodded softly as Santana continued on her rant about why everything didn't make any sense, when she thought the latina was done she finally spoke again, "Are you done yet?"

Santana nodded softly, her senses heightening to make sure that where she was standing wasn't a trap because the only thing she did feel, was, well, trapped.

"While all that stuff that you listed is correct, I have noticed you. I've noticed you freshman year but you've always seemed to run away from me whenever I would try and talk to you." Brittany said with a soft and sincere smile gracing her lips.

"Really?" Santana asked, her voice growing an octave higher.

Brittany simply nodded as she took a wet paper towel and wiped down Santana's face some so that the dye in the syrup wouldn't completely change the color of her face.

"I've wanted to ask you something, but I've never gotten the chance to because you always run away from me whenever I try and speak to you or help you." Brittany began, watching Santana's neck and ears begin to tinge red at the blonde noticing her avoidance tactics.

Santana gulped before asking, "What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you'd go to the movies with me." Brittany said simply with confidence oozing off of her...How Santana wished that she had that type of confidence.

Santana continued to stare at the blonde, mouth agape, before said blonde finished with a simple "tonight."

Santana began to shake her head softly, indicating that she was saying no. She couldn't voice her reasoning. Her crush since forever is finally asking her out and all she could do is simply shake her head no as if the blonde's idea was the worst thing in the world.

That action caused the blonde to pout deeply, "Why not?"

Trying to think of any excuse that she could, "I already have plans with Artie and Sam tonight."

Brittany sighed into her hands while shaking her head softly. She began to run a cool cloth along Santana's face and jaw line once again before pausing to look into her eyes, "Can't you see how I feel about you Santana? I've wanted to talk to you for what seems like forever and you've just always avoided me, it's not fair. Don't let your fear of looking stupid or something hold you back, because I don't let it do that for me and the only thing that people think of me is that I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Santana spoke, her voice travelled barely leveled at a whisper.

Brittany didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at the blonde in a way that she wasn't sure how to describe. She took a few deep breaths and counted to ten before coming up with a suitable response, with one more deep breath, she spoke. "You can come over to Sam's house tonight if you're serious about this movie thing."

Brittany began nodding her head at the Latina's suggestion.

"Only you. Nobody else." Santana said sternly.

The blonde nodded, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Santana smiled softly at the comment before looking down and nodding her head. "Eight o'clock."

Brittany nodded and responded with a mumbled "Eight. I'll see you there."

Within minutes, the blonde was walking out of the bathroom and all the petite brunette could think was, "What the hell just happened?"


	19. Honey It's Okay

**Prompt From: Erika**

It was a little past midnight and Santana was lying down with her hands over her lap in bed with Brittany while watching a movie. Santana was wearing a black Nike sports bra with a pair of harem joggers. Brittany was wearing a white tank top and a pair of short shorts.

It's been a little over two and a half years since the pair had become friends and neither girl could be happier. Santana, for more reasons than one. Santana had always had a crush on Brittany for as long as she could remember. She had never had the courage to go up to the blonde and talk to her by herself because she had inner conflicts about parts of herself.

It wasn't until coach Sue forced Santana to help Brittany with choreography for the routines that the pair finally talked.

Santana would never be able to thank Sue enough for her antics. It was because of her that Santana and Brittany were now the best of friends, they knew everything about each other. Well, Santana knew everything about Brittany. Brittany knew everything about Santana except for one thing; the one thing she didn't know is why Santana would hold her hands over her crotch after certain scenes in a movie or after really intense dance sessions where they would just be dancing for the fun of it. Brittany didn't understand why Santana would do it, but she knew that when she did she needed to give the brunette a little space.

The blonde began to notice the patterns of needing space coming up.

A lot of the times it was early in the morning when they would first wake up. They always would fall asleep cuddling together the night before, however, she was always woken up by Santana climbing out of the bed and running out of the bathroom. There were other times when they would be watching movies or tv shows and Santana would get up and run off for like 15 minutes before coming back. Or if she didn't run off, she would move a great amount away from the blonde and keep her limbs to herself. It happened a lot whenever they would watch the L word and it happened whenever certain scenes would come on when watching Orange Is The New Black. Part of Brittany wanted to be offended that Santana didn't feel comfortable watching certain things with her, but part of her was just curious.

However she opted to not bring it up, no matter how many times she noticed something or no matter how sure she was of what it possibly could be. She felt that Santana would bring it up in her own way eventually, so all she could do really, was just give her time.

So that's what she did.

But something about waiting for Santana to make the first move, it was draining. And frankly, Brittany was getting tired of waiting.

It had been about two and a half years since the pair met and became friends and Brittany was sure, now more than ever, that lying in Santana's bed with her this late at night, was the way that she hoped to spend the rest of her life. She was sure now more than ever, that she was correct in believing that she fell in love with Santana a long time ago, and she was sure that Santana felt the same way and was just afraid to admit it. So there was only one thing left to do; it was time for Brittany to take matters into her own hands.

The blonde dancer rolled over on the bed to move closer to a now tense Santana. She slowly positioned herself so that she was partly lying on top of Santana. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder and draped her hand over the latina's waist and placed one of her legs over Santana's. Santana kept her hands over her lap and gave Brittany a tight lipped smile.

"Whatcha doin' Brit?" Santana asked with a little hesitancy in her voice.

"Just curling up." Brittany responded simply, yet so sweetly in a voice that made Santana melt, "I wanna cuddle with you."

Santana sighed and looked at the blonde. She couldn't tell her know at that statement. She nodded her head softly, however, didn't move her hands to hold the blonde like she normally would. Brittany took notice and made a mental note, but shrugged it off and just nuzzled her face into Santana's neck.

"Hey San, can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked while rubbing the pads of her fingers over Santana's bare abs.

Santana looked down at the blondes movements and nodded slightly before clearing her throat. "Yeah, what's up B?"

Brittany took in a deep breath before saying some encouraging thoughts in her mind to herself. "Do you like me as just a friend, or more than a friend?"

Santana's body tensed at her question, _am I that transparent when it comes to her?_

"Uh," Santana coughed to fill the white noise between them, "Why do you ask B?"

Brittany stood silent for a moment. Gently tapping her fingers on Santana's stomach to try and gain some courage to do what she wanted to. After a few more moments, Brittany found her motivation. She quickly rolled her body over Santana's and sat straddling her hips with a small smile on her face, leaving Santana's eyes to bulge out of her head from underneath her.

Brittany pulled Santana's hands out from underneath her and placed them on her hips with a small smile. Santana was still looking up at the blonde in a confused haze.

"B, what are you-" Santana began to ask before she was cut off.

Brittany quickly leaned her head down and placed her lips gently on Santana. Kissing her with a certain sweetness that neither knew was possible. Both girls fluttered their eyes closed as they enjoyed the feeling of something that they were both craving for a long time. After a few moments, Brittany pulled her head back.

"Because I like you." She whispered softly to the brunette, "And I'm hoping that you like me too."

Santana stared at the blonde with her mouth halfway open before quickly nodding her head to the blonde. It took a few minutes before she realized that no actual sound was coming out of her mouth. Clearing her throat, she quickly tried to gain some control over her situation, "Yeah, uh, of course I like you B. I've liked you for a long time actually."

At those words, Brittany smiled. It felt like an inner win, something that she wanted to happen but thought only possible in a dream. Hearing them confirmed, it made everything much better than she thought it ever could be. Much better than she thought it ever would be.

WIth a large grin on her face, she quickly leaned back down to peck Santana on the lips again, something that the latina reciprocated pretty quickly. After a few short pecks, the kiss deepened. Everything was going fine between the two girls, that was, until Brittany let out a soft moan into the Latina's mouth.

That was when things got a little hard between them.

Brittany continued to kiss Santana, but stopped once she felt the Latina stop reciprocating and try to move away from underneath the blonde. Brittany looked down and frowned at the brunette for trying to get away in the middle of their new touch boundaries, but quickly realized why when she readjusted her position on Santana's lap.

Brittany blushed a little bit at knowing she was the cause before tentatively reaching down towards Santana and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Honey, it's okay." She whispered softly.

Santana looked up quickly, her eyes almost bulging out of her head at the blondes words.

"San, it's okay." The blonde cooed again before softly rubbing the latina's cheek. "I don't care, it's okay."

Santana's eyebrows began to raise as she looked at the beautiful blue eyed girl above her, "what?" She whispered.

"I know, it's okay Santana. It doesn't bother me." Brittany said again, attempting to calm her best friend down.

Santana blushed and quickly glanced at her lap before looking up to meet blue eyes, "How did you know?"

"Well," Brittany began with a playful smile on her lips, "This isn't the first time that you've, uh, poked me." She laughed softly, causing Santana to grow redder than any ethnic should.

"What?" Santana asked, more than embarrassed at this new found knowledge. "When did this happen?"

Brittany smiled and ran her fingers through the nervous girl underneath hers hair, "Well, the very first time was at one of Quinn's parties a while ago. And the last time was at Puck and Quinn's most recent party."

Santana continued to stare in awe at the blonde, part of her being more than embarrassed, but part of her in pure shock of how well and easily Brittany accepted it. Santana squeezed Brittany's hips lightly, prompting her to continue her story.

"Why do you think I never let any of those girls give you lap dances? Aside from the fact that I didn't want anybody else touching you like that." Brittany questioned softly to which Santana just shrugged. "I knew that if you didn't tell me about it, you surely didn't want anybody else to find out about it. I also wanted to keep you in loop with the games, it wouldn't be fair if you couldn't participate….and other than that, I love dancing with you and on you."

Santana glanced at the blonde and quickly looked down with a smile on her face.

For the first time, Santana felt truly accepted. Sure her parents accepted her for her genitalia, but it was different when it was somebody who didn't _need _to love you. But they still _chose_ to love you regardless.

Santana looked back up into shining blue eyes and couldn't contain the pride that she felt in herself and the pride that she felt in Brittany and having this beautiful girl, continue to look at her as if she were a normal girl. She reached up and softly pulled Brittany down to kiss her, not trying to stop the smile from seeping into the kiss, "I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

Brittany grinned, shocked at Santana's admission, having not expected it. She leaned in quickly and pecked Santana on the lips again before whispering her response.

"I love you too San."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: G!P writing isn't really my thing so I don't know if this is acceptable or not :( so I apologize if this isn't what you were looking for.**


	20. Office Hoe

**Prompt From: Lana**

"Come on Sanny, our little princess is going to be fine." Brittany whined while tugging on Santana's arm softly trying to drag her to the door while periodically glancing at her watch. If there was one thing that Brittany absolutely hated, it was being late.

"But Brit, this is the first time that we're letting somebody else that's not us watch her." Santana said with a pout, keeping her feet rooted to the floor while staring at their baby girl who was currently enjoying some tummy time on the floor.

"It'll only be for a few hours baby. I promise." Brittany prompted in a pleading tone, softly tugging on the Latina's arm again.

"But-" Santana began, before she was quickly cut off by another voice.

"Santana, calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to your baby girl. She will not be out of my sight." Mercedes comforted while not taking her eyes off of the small six month old baby that was reaching for the toys laid out in front of her.

"Mercedes, just make sure you pay extra attention to her because she's been crawling and I," she paused, glancing around the room while imagining everything that could possibly go wrong, "she stands up and holds onto things to try and walk already. I don't want her to fall or get hurt, me and Brit haven't had the chance to pad everything yet." Santana said with worry in her tone.

Brittany and Santana's daughter, Alexis Grace Lopez-Pierce, was a beautiful and very advanced almost seven month old baby. She had dark wavy locks on her head already and big brown eyes just like her mother. She looked exactly like her mother, it was incredible. Brittany loved the fact that when she looked into her baby girls big brown eyes, all she could see was Santana. Lexi was an extremely happy baby as well, always smiling and giggling. Santana thinks that she got the most important thing from Brittany, her personality.

"Brittany, please remind your wife that I come over here like every other day to hang out with not only you guys, but with little Lexi here too." Mercedes laughed while staring at the panicked woman in front of her. "Get her out of here so ya' can show off her hot little bod to your co-workers since she's not pregnant anymore."

Brittany smiled at Mercedes' comment and nodded her head softly. Brittany was mostly thankful for the comment because Santana had been really insecure about her body since she's had Lexi. There was no convincing Santana that she was fine, that she was more than fine actually, because the Latina always brushed everything off her shoulder. Trust her, Brittany would know. Brittany had tried everything from verbally telling the Latina to physically showing her. And if you needed anymore proof, it took Santana a little over three months to finally have sex with Brittany again because she was so insecure about her appearance. It's been a long road.

"But what if-" Santana started before getting pulled out of the house quickly.

"Lexi will be fine San. Come on baby, we're going to be late." Brittany said after finally managing to drag Santana out of their house and to the car.

/

It was around 40 minutes later when the pair arrived at the small party for the professors of MIT. Brittany parked her 2015 white Nissan Sentra in her usual parking spot and turned the car off. She got out of the car quickly and opened the door for Santana with a large grin on her face, pleasantly surprising Santana and causing her to smile heavily.

"Thank you baby." Santana said softly as she took Brittany's extended hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Brittany smiled cheekily and nodded her head while softly shutting Santana's door behind her. She pulled Santana tiny frame into her body softly and placed her hands very low on Santana's lower back. She kissed her softly on her forehead. Kissed her again on the nose. And finally landed softly on her lips.

"You look so, so beautiful." Brittany whispered softly to her wife as her nimble fingers tugged at the bottom of Santana's tiny black dress to pull it a little farther down her wife's legs.

Santana blushed softly, glancing down and digging the white toe of her right heel into the ground gently before looking up and smiling into the baby blue eyes that were looking down on her. Brittany brought her hand up and rubbed her cheek softly while Santana brought her hands up to fix the collar on Brittany's black blazer that was over her black button down shirt. The blonde finished off her outfit with a pair of black leggings and black heels to match.

"Are you ready to go impress all of your MIT friends with your big smart brain?" Santana asked softly while looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded with a large grin on her face before leaning down and pressing one more soft kiss to Santana's lipstick covered lips.

"Yeah. But I can't wait to remind them all how beautiful my wife is." Brittany responded while brushing a few strands of hair behind Santana's ears.

Santana nodded softly, trying to channel the confidence that she used to fake in high school when she wasn't too happy with herself. After taking a deep breath and thinking that she had found it, she entwined her fingers with the pale hand next to her and began walking confidently towards the building that was housing the party.

/

The party was in full swing, well, as much full swing as you could get with a bunch of professors on campus. There was music playing at a good volume so that you could hear the song, but you could still hear the multiple conversations that were flowing on around them.

Santana and Brittany were sitting on a couch in the back corner of the room talking to a few of Brittany's colleagues. Brittany was leaning into the corner of the couch and Santana was leaning into her, cuddled in her side with a genuine smile gracing her face from the company around them. Brittany's arm was wrapped around Santana's petite waist and her fingers were on the bare skin of Santana's thigh drawing soft and comforting patterns.

It was in the middle of the conversation that the group switched over from work to their home lives.

Some of Brittany's co-workers talked about their spouses that weren't able to make it for one reason or another. A few other ones talked about their kids and how they were doing in school. The conversation came full circle when it came back to Brittany and Santana who were finally able to talk about their baby girl, since this was the first party that they've come to since she was born.

"She's amazing, and she's so, so very advanced." Santana said with a large smile at thinking of her baby girl, "She's always so happy. Just like Brit."

Brittany smiled as the group chattered about on how they were lucky that the baby was taking on her personality from Brittany because they've all either heard of or experienced Snixx in their own lives and were more than glad that a Snixx junior wasn't walking gracing the earth yet. Santana nodded through a chuckle as she agreed with them on that statement, knowing that it was completely true. God truly blessed her with Lexi acting more like Brittany and not a miniature version of her self.

"No no no, I'd beg to differ. I think I'm the lucky one." Brittany cut in after a second, staring intently at Santana's profile with an adoring smile on her face. "Not only do I have the most beautiful wife in the world, sorry to your wives guys but we all know it's true," she chuckled, "But, our baby girl looks just like her, and I love it."

Santana blushed softly as Brittany leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on a tan cheek.

Santana turned and looked at the blonde with a smile on her eyes. She whispered softly, "I love you B."

"I love you too beautiful." Brittany said softly, rubbing her thumb over Santana's bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

"Ahem." A voice cut in a moment later, a moment too soon before Brittany was able to lean in again.

The voice belonged to Veronica. Veronica was a white girl who had a slightly tanner complexion than Brittany. She had bottle red hair and eyebrows that had too much of an arch. Her smile was nice, but it never seemed to light up a room like Santana's would. She wasn't bad looking, but everybody knew that somebody like Brittany was definitely out of her league. For more reasons than one.

It was only Veronica who wouldn't accept that simple fact of life.

Baby blue eyes and dark brown ones looked up to lock on the green ones that were staring down at them. Brittany arched an eyebrow in question to the woman who was standing there like a statue.

If there was something that most people didn't know, it was that Brittany hated her sweet lady kisses being interrupted more than Santana did.

"Oh, Santana, you're back?" Veronica questioned with a fake smile on her face and an unbelievable amount of displeasure in her tone.

Santana simply nodded at the redhead and cuddled closely into Brittany. Santana never liked the girl, there was always just something about her that rubbed the Latina the wrong way. However, she hasn't been able to pinpoint exactly what it is that she doesn't like about her. This girl was like a chameleon, always hiding her true colors and blending in so nobody could pick her apart.

Veronica turned back to Brittany and her smile seemed to turn real, "Hey Brit Brit, I wanted to know if you could help me with something over in the other room?"

Santana glared at the woman for using her nickname as Brittany looked on confused, trying to process if the woman actually called her that. Nobody had ever called her that besides Santana. She soon shook her head and nodded hesitantly, "Uh, okay I guess."

Brittany softly tapped Santana's legs to let her know that she'd be right back. Reluctantly, Santana slowly leaned up from her spot on the blonde to let her stand up.

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana softly on her lips with a small smile, "I'll be right back baby."

Santana nodded her head softly as Brittany stood up straight and went to follow Veronica.

"Wait, Brit." Santana called out, getting Brittany's attention immediately, the blonde quickly running back to her side.

With a nervous face, Brittany bent down beside her and looked over her wife's face, "What's wrong baby, are you okay?"

Santana smiled softly at the blonde, "I'm fine B." Santana responded while holding the blondes face in the palm of her hands and rubbing her thumb over her cheekbone before continuing, "I just wanted to know if I can wear your blazer. I'm a little cold."

Brittany smiled and nodded her head, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around the small Latina. "I always love seeing you in my clothes," She said before she made sure the coat was secure on Santana's body. After making sure that Santana was comfortable, she tilted her chin up again and began kissing her repeatedly until she got the Latina to begin laughing softly. "I love you." She said before jogging in the direction that Veronica was waiting in, ready to get helping the woman over with.

"I love you too babe!" Santana said, just loud enough so that Brittany would be able to hear her.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and blew the Latina a kiss before disappearing around a corner behind a head of red hair.

/

It was about twenty minutes later when Santana noticed that Brittany still wasn't back.

She looked around the room and sighed. She stood up, wrapping Brittany's blazer around her and softly inhaling the scent for comfort. She excused herself from the groups conversation and walked in the last direction that she saw her wife take.

Walking around the halls, it took her a second to find where her wife had gone off to. The only reason that she figured out where they went was because as she walked farther down the hallway, she heard voices get louder.

"Geeze, it's gonna take me like twenty minutes to even get there." Santana mumbled, not liking Brittany being away from her so long when she's with somebody that she doesn't like.

After walking a few more feet, the voices grew to be more distinct.

"You're so beautiful." One of the voices said. "I could look at you forever, seriously."

Santana took in a deep calming breath as she began to pick up the pace towards the room, by the time that she got to the door, she didn't like the sight in front of her.

Brittany was being cornered by the red headed woman and she was desperately trying to find a way to get around her. However, her attempts were proving to be faulty.

"Veronica, will you back up, please? I already said thank you and I've already asked you about three times already. Now what did you need my help with? Because I'm sure Santana is wondering where I am by now." Brittany questioned with an annoyed hint to her tone as she pushed her arms forward to keep some space between the two.

"I need your help getting my lips wet, if you know what I mean." Veronica suggested in a seductive way, causing Santana's blood to boil.

Brittany gave the girl a dirty look and by the look on her face and the way her eyebrows pinched together, Santana would bet money on it that Brittany was about to tear that girl apart like a paper shredder.

She coughed loudly to get both women's attention, not wanting Brittany to get in trouble with a coworker, and glared at the red head while speaking to Brittany, "Baby are you ready to go?"

Brittany quickly moved to push around the redhead and let out a deep breath when she was in her own personal space again. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's just stop back out there and say bye to everybody."

"Of course." Veronica muttered. "Santana, if you don't mind. Brittany and I were having a private conversation."

Santana hardened her glare at the woman before sharpening her tongue, "Actually, Veronica, Brittany and _I _were just leaving to go home _together_, because apparently, somebody doesn't understand how to leave somebody alone."

Santana went to turn around, Brittany's hand in her own, when Veronica called back out to the latina, "Or maybe you're leaving because all of that weight you gained is tiring you out."

It was an eerie silence that settled over the three.

Santana's body tensed at the sound of somebody else calling out something that she's been sensitive about. Somebody calling her out on something that she didn't let anybody know bother her... The only person that knew about that insecurity was Brittany. Was she that see-through that this girl just knew exactly what to say? The only time that somebody had ever said something to her that struck a nerve would be back in high school, when Finn outed her. But this was different. Back in high school, it was obvious that who she was on the inside came out whenever she was around Brittany. But to be called out on something like her weight? After she had been dieting for months and working out periodically to lose the weight that she thought that she gained, it was an eye opener. A giant red flag must be hanging over her head with a bright neon light that said "LOOK HOW MUCH WEIGHT I GAINED."

Santana shrunk, unlike her normal self that would have had a remark the second those words left the other woman's mouth, she was nothing but quiet.

Brittany rested a comforting hand on Santana's lower back as she turned around. Santana discreetly pulled Brittany's blazer around her petite waist to cover her small frame more than it already was.

There was fire in the normally welcoming blue eyes.

"What did you just say?" Brittany questioned, anger evident in her tone.

"I'm just saying that I think it's pretty obvious that Santana's gained weight since having your baby and that you don't deserve that. You deserve somebody who's in shape 24/7, just for you. Somebody who looks at least half as good as you do." Veronica shrugged, smirking at the fact that she was pinching a nerve in Santana.

Brittany began to glare at the red head.

"You don't have the right." Brittany said simply, shaking her head as a way to try and shake some of her anger.

"I don't understand what you mean Brit. I really don't understand why you stay with her either when you could easily be with me." Veronica suggested, an evil glint in her eye as Santana began to shrink even more into Brittany's blazer.

"Why the hell would I want to be with you when I have the most amazing woman in the world?" Brittany exclaimed. "And even if I didn't have the best thing in the world next to me, what makes you think that I'd want someone as utterly repulsive as you?"

"Well, I, uh" Veronica stammered, not expecting this fire out of the normally kind and bubbly blonde.

"Well, I, uh- shut up. Nobody in this office would want you. You know what people call you?" Brittany questioned, knowing that she wasn't going to get a response, "Office hoe. Everybody in here calls you office hoe because you've fucked around with close to everybody in this office _but _me."

"But you're the only one that I've wanted, you're the only one that I've ever wanted." Veronica tried, to which Brittany laughed.

"You ever hear to not mess business with pleasure? Or to just not be a homewrecker?" Brittany asked with an annoyed expression before putting her hand up in the air in a "stop" gesture. "Either way, whatever your answer is. I'm going to see to it that you get fired."

"For what? Calling your fat wife fat?" Veronica questioned incredulously.

"No, for sexual harassment. You cornered me and tried to force yourself on me. If I were you, I'd just resign. And I'd do it by tomorrow." Brittany responded, turning around to wrap her arm around Santana and walk out after not hearing a response from the other lady.

"And by the way, you'd be lucky to ever look a fraction of how good Santana does." Brittany said loudly, softening her voice for her final thought, just so that only Santana could hear, "Because she's perfect."


End file.
